Souls
by MoonyStark
Summary: [Ligero crossover con Tokyo Ghoul] En un mundo continuamente asediado por la amenaza de los ghouls, Haruka tiene una vida tranquila hasta que, un día, Rin no está y alguien le dice que es una de esas amenazas.
1. Capítulo I

¡Hola, hola! No soy muy de hacer notas de autor antes del fic, pero como es un _crossover_ cuanto menos extraño, he de hacer algunas aclaraciones que creo necesarias.

 **Sobre el crossover** : los personajes son los de _Free!_ , así como la localización. De _Tokyo Ghoul_ sólo he cogido la existencia de los _ghouls_.

Para quien no ha visto _Tokyo Ghoul_ , decir que los _ghouls_ son personas que sólo pueden comer carne humana (de personas normales y también de _ghouls_ ), y la CCG es la división de la policía que se encarga de los _ghouls_. A los _ghouls_ tampoco les dañan las cuchillas humanas (cuchillos, dagas, etc), porque su piel es mucho más resistente.

 **Spoilers** : es un AU, por lo que habrá pocos spoilers de _Free!_ , pero no descarto alguna mención sobre la primaria y la secundaria (sobre todo) y algunos acontecimientos de la preparatoria. No hay spoilers de _Tokyo Ghoul_ más que el que podría darte el mismo opening de la serie.

 **Aclaraciones** : Sé que, realmente, Rin vive en Samezuka, pero en este AU no. Ya se verá por qué.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _ **Si, por el bien del argumento, fueras a escribir una historia conmigo en el papel principal, sería sin duda una tragedia**_

A Rin no le gustaban los días encapotados en los que los cristales de las tiendas reflejaban las grandes nubes grises que se alzaban sobre Iwatobi. No era que, en sí, los apagados tonos del día disminuyesen su ánimo, sino que había razones algo más personales por las que quería que, a partir de cierta fecha, el sol brillase con toda su fuerzas sobre el mar cada día, sin faltar uno.

—Hoy no nadarás con Nanase, ¿no? —La voz de Sousuke sonaba aburrida incluso a sus oídos, para los cuales las clases de inglés eran poco más que un insulto. Todavía no comprendía que no le hubiesen convalidado la asignatura.

—Hm.

Se encogió de hombros sin dar una respuesta concreta, pues era obvio que el día no se presentaba para ir a la playa a partir de la hora de salida del club. El viento comenzaba a levantarse y hacía remolinos con los pétalos de cerezo en el patio de Samezuka, y a lo lejos las olas rompían contra la playa ganando fuerza. Sousuke seguía llamándolo "nadar con Nanase", y a pesar de los casi dos años de relación —desde poco después de comenzar el segundo curso de preparatoria— que mantenía con Haruka, su mejor amigo parecía rechazar la idea de que Rin pudiese hacer _algo más_ que nadar con el que antaño fuese únicamente compañero, amigo y rival.

Estaban a punto de terminar su último año allí y Australia y Haru ocupaban toda su mente. La manera de conjugar ambas, en concreto. Haru había decidido qué hacer —al fin, después de que Rin removiese cielo y tierra y se tragase un par de veces los nada usuales gritos de Haruka— y lo iba a hacer en Japón.

—Te quiero —recordaba que le había dicho, y la escasez con la que las palabras directas salían de su boca compensó la apatía con la que fueron pronunciadas—. Pero no iré a Australia.

Rin lo había entendido; tampoco esperaba otra cosa. Haru iría a estudiar, más que posiblemente, a Tokio, cerca de Makoto, y estaría bien. Y Rin esperaría el momento en que volviesen a verse, en vacaciones o quizás en algún torneo, para abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo. No le importaba, y a Haru tampoco, y aquello era lo único que debía recordar.

Cuando los días amenazaban lluvia y mal tiempo, Rin y Haru sustituían su cita diaria en la playa por una en casa de Haru. No era tan íntimo ni tan personal —pese a lo extraño que aquello sonaba para todo el mundo— como nadar juntos, pero al menos se veían alrededor de una hora antes de regresar la nariz a los libros para seguir estudiando ante la amenaza inminente de los exámenes.

Rin golpeó su escritorio distraídamente con un bolígrafo olvidado falto de tinta. Tras la ventana de su habitación el cielo había oscurecido y las nubes negras cubrían las estrellas que por norma adornaban el cielo marítimo de Iwatobi. Desde su casa no se veía la playa, como desde la de Haru, y la única vista bonita que tenía a través del cristal eran los setos mal cuidados de la calle de abajo. Se abandonó a no poder concentrarse en su trabajo y estiró los brazos, dejando caer la cabeza entre ellos, llevándose a la nariz el olor del libro. La puerta principal se abrió y Rin casi pudo distinguir los pasos suaves de su hermana abajo.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció Gou.

Estaba bien, como Rin comprobó en cuanto bajó, y le sonrió a la mirada exasperada de su hermana pequeña. Al principio, a Gou le había parecido gracioso y _mono_ que se preocupase por ella con tanta intensidad, siempre pendiente de que volviese más o menos a la misma hora, nunca demasiado entrada la noche, por las calles más seguras y sin un rasguño. Poco había tardado en comenzar a parecerle excesiva la sobreprotección de Rin.

Y, sin embargo, lo agradecía. Las calles de Iwatobi estaban agitadas desde hacía meses, las noticias pobladas de ataques de _ghouls_ , y los investigadores patrullaban por la pequeña ciudad como si, de repente, se hubiese convertido en el centro de la actividad demoníaca.

—Hoy me he cruzado dos investigadores —contó, mientras dejaba su mochila al lado de la mesa y se dejaba caer en uno de los cojines—. No sé exactamente cómo lo hacen, sólo patrullan. ¿Pretenden que los _ghouls_ actúen delante de ellos?

—Quizás esperan que los desafíen —divagó Rin—. ¿Quieres café?

—Vale. Pero para eso habría que ser muy idiota, ¿no? —siguió, alzando la voz para que Rin la escuchase desde la cocina, por encima del ruido de la cafetera—. Van en patrullas de dos, llevan todas las de perder contra sus _quinques_.

—Quizás. Pero muchos sólo quieren demostrar que son mejores que los humanos.

Rin no escuchó que su hermana respondiese a aquello. Volvió al salón con dos humeantes tazas de café y dejó la de ella en la mesa.

—Yo voy a seguir estudiando —suspiró. Gou le sonrió débilmente—. Buenas noches.

El día siguiente amaneció aún más nublado y con las primeras gotas de lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser una tormenta primaveral repiqueteando en su ventana. De mal humor desde una hora demasiado temprana, Rin se embutió los pantalones y dejó las botas por fuera para evitar que el bajo se mojase por el camino. Se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza y, tras despedirse de Gou en el segundo cruce, comenzó a correr hacia Samezuka. Llegó con la chaqueta más mojada de lo que había esperado y el frío se filtraba en sus calcetines húmedos.

Sousuke ya estaba en la clase, sentado en su sitio habitual, mirando por la ventana. Se ausentaba con el paisaje tanto como Haru, y no se percató de la presencia de su amigo hasta que lo tuvo arrastrando ruidosamente la silla que estaba delante de la suya.

—Pasarán pronto. Sólo con lluvias primaverales —intentó animar, sin emoción en la voz—. El verano está cerca.

—Lo sé. —Rin dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se volvió hacia Sousuke—. Esta tarde iré a la piscina contigo, creo que Haru nadará en el Club.

—Bien. —Sousuke apenas nadaba; el cabestrillo que aguantaba su hombro lesionado era visible bajo la camiseta de manga corta—. No creo que nade.

—No importa. Yo lo haré por los dos.

Los afilados dientes de Rin rechinaron cuando sonrió de oreja a oreja y Sousuke compuso una mueca de desagrado que fue contestada con una queja ofendida. El resto de alumnos fueron llenando el aula con un estallido de risas y conversaciones que comenzaron a apabullar la cabeza de Rin. Optó por imitar a Sousuke y mirar por la ventana hacia el pálido paisaje que se le presentaba.

En una semana haría dos años justos que había besado a Haruka por primera vez. No tenían aniversario, Haru lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y Rin, entre las variantes románticas de celebrar el amor todos los días o hacerlo uno solo, prefería la primera pero, de alguna forma, el año anterior se las había ingeniado para organizar una cita algo más decente. En algún momento hacia el final de la tarde, Haruka le había hecho saber que conocía la fecha en la que estaban.

Quizás ese año podían ir al acuario. Los delfines acababan de tener crías y seguro que Haru podía pasar horas mirándolos aprender a nadar, como si se viese a sí mismo reflejado en esas pequeñas criaturas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada del profesor y el comienzo de la clase, que terminó dos horas más tarde entre quejidos por el temario nuevo que el profesor acababa de incorporar al examen.

—Me muero de hambre —bostezó Sousuke, mirándolo significativamente—, ¿vamos a comer algo?

—Claro.

Salieron de Samezuka hasta la cafetería que hacía esquina y se sentaron en la mesa del final. Sousuke pidió varios dulces que a Rin le hicieron pensar en el profundo estómago de Nagisa; él apenas tuvo delante unas pequeñas bolas de arroz y pollo. Cogió una de ellas mientras le contaba a Sousuke sus dudas sobre la cita a la que planeaba llevar a Haru y su amigo mascullaba que él "no sabía de esas cosas".

—No hace falta que seas gay para saber cómo funciona una cita —bufó Rin, metiéndose una bola en la boca y tragando sin apenas masticar.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida cuando, por la puerta, la figura de Haru se perfiló y sus ojos azules lo enfocaron al instante. Se dirigió hacia ellos como si no estuviese en la cafetería que quedaba más lejos de su preparatoria y se sentó al lado de Rin sin preguntar.

—Buenos días.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —replicó Rin casi al unísono.

—La profesora Amakata está enferma y tenemos el resto del día libre —respondió Haruka, sin muestras de haberse molestado por no haber sido correspondido en el saludo—. He venido a verte.

Sousuke rodó los ojos y se levantó, murmurando algo que sonó a "os dejo solos"; abandonó la cafetería pasando junto a la ventana ante la que se sentaban, devorando los últimos rastros de sus dulces. Rin miró a Haru con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida y jugueteó con otra de las bolas de carne, empujándola a lo largo de todo el plato.

—Hoy iré a nadar al Club de Natación —habló al fin Haru.

—Yo me quedaré en Samezuka. Quizás vaya después.

—Sí. —Haru suspiró—. Ya queda poco para que llegue el verano.

—Podremos nadar.

—Todos los días —apuntó Haru, y Rin notó el tono amargo en su voz y sonrió. Alargó un brazo y atrajo a Haruka hacia él por el cuello, hundiendo el rostro en su pelo. Olía a agua de mar, incluso cuando hacía dos días que no iba a la playa. El olor del agua parecía estar siempre con él.

—Tengo que volver a clase —anunció, dándole un beso en la frente y levantándose. Haru asintió con un sonido gutural y Rin lo vio terminarse su plato mientras él salía de la cafetería, a pesar de que Haruka no era ningún entusiasta de la carne.

Alcanzó a Sousuke en la entrada hablando con Momo y Ai, o al menos soportando las charlas de los otros dos. Los cuatro juntos enfilaron el pasillo a las clases, pero Rin se detuvo en la puerta de los baños.

—Un momento —pidió rápidamente.

Momotorou hizo alguna broma sobre que siempre iba a cagar después del almuerzo. En cuanto los hubo perdido de vista dentro de los servicios, Rin corrió a la cabina más lejana, abrió la tapa, se arrodilló al lado y vomitó lo poco que su estómago había logrado retener hasta el momento. El vómito era ácido y amargo, pero casi le supo mejor que la única bola de pollo que había tragado sin apenas masticar. Otra sacudida lo hizo poner la boca de nuevo sobre el retrete, pero ya no había nada más que expulsar. Inspiró con fuerza, calmando las náuseas, y se lavó el sudado rostro, enjuagándose después la boca a conciencia. Como cada día, cogería un café de la máquina por el camino para disimular el olor que pudiera quedar.

—Llegamos tarde —anunció Sousuke.

—Tampoco tan tarde. —Rin retiró su café y se lo tomó de un trago. Arrugó el vaso y lo lanzó a la papelera, encestando desde lejos—. Vamos.

Cuando entraron en el aula el profesor ya estaba sentado en su mesa. Les dirigió una mirada afilada, quizás por haber llegado tarde, pero Rin sintió que algo en su interior se agitaba intranquilo. Lo achacó a la comida humana que todavía parecía hacer estragos en su interior y tomó su habitual asiento junto a la ventana, delante de Sousuke. El profesor se aclaró la garganta, pidiendo atención.

—Como iba diciendo —continuó, molesto por la interrupción—, y ahora que estamos todos aquí, en esta clase tendremos una intervención especial. —La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una fila de hombres vestidos con traje negro y armados con maletines comenzaron a entrar. Rin se tensó en su asiento—. Como sabéis, la actividad demoníaca en la ciudad ha ido en aumento en los últimos meses. Los señores de la CCG han venido para mantenernos a salvo.

—Son muchos sólo para protegernos, ¿no? —musitó Sousuke detrás de él, a lo que Rin asintió con los hombros rígidos. Su estómago dio un vuelco desagradable que nada tenía que ver con el reciente almuerzo y trató de respirar con normalidad, sin conseguirlo.

—¿Van a rondar por aquí? —preguntó un alumno, mirando con una mezcla de respeto y miedo a los hombres trajeados.

—No —respondió el que parecía el jefe del grupo. Tenía el pelo muy corto y muy negro y unos ojos del mismo color enmarcados por oscuras ojeras amoratadas. Varias cicatrices recientes eran visibles en el borde de su cuello, allí donde la camisa se ensanchaba—. ¿Quién es Rin Matsuoka?

Aunque hubiese querido negar que era él, las miradas que todos sus compañeros le dirigieron no lo hubiesen dejado. Rin apretó la mesa de madera entre sus dedos, sintió los nudillos volverse blancos de la presión y las uñas rojas de la sangre que se le acumulaba. Un zumbido en los oídos lo despistó momentáneamente, mientras veía al jefe de la CCG colocarse a la cabeza de la columna de alumnos en la que él estaba.

—No te resistas.

Todas las opciones que tenía pasaron por la cabeza de Rin. Podía fingir que se equivocaban, pero entonces le harían pruebas y su piel no se rompería bajo un cuchillo. Además, si lo habían localizado a él, también lo habrían hecho con Gou. El miedo por su hermana se sumó al que sentía por sí mismo; si revelaba su condición y trataba de huir podía dañar a alguien por el camino. Estuvo seguro de que habrían cerrado la puerta al entrar y entre él y ella había tres filas más de alumnos.

—Se están equivocando —escuchó que decía Sousuke, levantándose de su asiento. Las miradas lo dejaron unos segundos y lo miraron a él—. Rin no puede ser un _ghoul_ , hoy ha estado almorzando conmigo.

—Y seguro que después ha ido oportunamente al baño —rió el jefe de la CCG, y la cara desconcertada de Sousuke le dio la razón. Su amigo lo miró, pero Rin era incapaz de apartar la vista del hombre que lo amenazaba mientras elaboraba un plan de huida que le permitiese ir a por Gou y no dañar a nadie.

Sus reflejos actuaron antes de que siquiera él se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba. La mano que apretaba la mesa le sirvió de apoyo para alzar los pies y se quedó de cuclillas en ella a la vez que un largo _quinque_ azotaba su silla y la partía por la mitad, enviando astillas en todas direcciones. El jefe de la CCG lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad, habiéndolo descubierto, y Rin no quiso ver la cara que debía tener Sousuke. Una alumna gritó.

—¡Silencio! —mandó el profesor—. No queremos que toda la escuela se entere de que tenemos a este monstruo.

Rin lamentó en parte que aquello fuese a ser inevitable. Esquivando con algo más de gracia el siguiente ataque del lento _quinque_ , se colgó de las barras de calefacción que discurrían por el techo de la clase y se impulsó hacia la ventana. Los gritos entonces fueron incontrolables: alumnos que largaban a voces que un _ghoul_ andaba suelto por la escuela, chicas chillando histéricas con miedo a que se las comiesen y Sousuke, gritando su nombre mientras abría otra ventana y miraba hacia abajo. Rin estaba colgado de una cornisa saliente y calculaba la distancia al suelo y la forma de caer. Tres plantas con un buen pie no deberían causarle problemas.

—¡Rin! —El jefe de la CCG se asomó al lado de su amigo y lo miró con odio—. Rin, ¿qué...?

Rin quiso disculparse, pero todo lo que emitió fue un sonoro suspiro. Miró a Sousuke con la disculpa en los ojos y, acto seguido, se descolgó. Sousuke volvió a gritar su nombre y escuchó cómo los miembros de la CCG empezaban a gritar para salir tras él y el _quinque_ restallar contra la pared de la que acababa de soltarse, enviándole pequeños restos de cemento y ladrillo a la cara.

Aterrizó con fuerza, sin hacerse daño. En las ventanas de todas las clases los alumnos se congregaban, mirándolo a él y a los hombres que se habían quedado en la ventana preparando las pistolas, uniendo cabos demasiado deprisa para el gusto de Rin. Empezó a correr. Había conseguido una cierta ventaja, pero él tenía que llegar a la Preparatoria Iwatobi antes que ellos, que iban en coche, y evitar que lo siguiesen. Sus piernas no se cansaron, pensando en Gou y en todo lo que podían hacerle, y sólo lo hicieron correr cada vez más rápido. No podía perderla a ella también.

Agradeció que Haruka no tuviese clase en ese momento; encontrarse con él lo despistaría y sólo añadiría otra preocupación. No se molestó en dar importancia a los pocos profesores que le llamaron la atención cuando corría hacia la clase de su hermana y abrió al puerta de un golpe sordo. Los alumnos soltaron una exclamación ahogada y giraron en su dirección.

—Gou —musitó, lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermana lo escuchase. La profesora que les estaba dando clase comenzó a renegar, pero Gou simplemente cogió la mochila con rapidez, dejando parte de sus cuadernos en la mesa, y corrió hacia su hermano.

—¡Matsuoka-san! —escucharon cuando ya enfilaban el pasillo.

—¡Rin-chan, Gou-chan!

Rin se había despreocupado de Haru y Makoto, pero Nagisa y Rei acababan de salir por la misma puerta que Gou e intentaban alcanzarlos en el pasillo, con la voz de la profesora por detrás. Rin tiró del brazo de su hermana, acelerando el paso.

—¡No me sigáis! —gritó ella a Nagisa y a Rei. El segundo se paró, pero Nagisa siguió corriendo hasta que su compañero lo enganchó.

Todavía con los estridentes gritos de Nagisa quejándose a Rei, Rin y Gou bajaron las escaleras, con las mismas miradas que él solo había recibido al entrar multiplicadas por dos en nivel de desagrado. Con el aliento en sus últimas, ganas de vomitar lo que ya no le quedaba en el estómago y el sonido de los llaveros de la mochila de Gou rebotando conforme corrían, Rin llegó exhausto al patio de la Preparatoria Iwatobi y se quedó paralizado.

El lugar estaba rodeado de enormes coches negros con los cristales tintados y matrículas claramente gubernamentales. Muchas de sus puertas estaban abiertas y por encima se distinguían las cabezas de casi cincuenta policías con los ojos puestos en las miras de sus fusiles y un dedo en el gatillo, listos para disparar. Los gritos comenzaron también en aquella escuela, y Rin vio a Sousuke aparecer corriendo, sin aliento, por la calle por la que él mismo había llegado.

—¡Rendíos! —gritó algún policía por megáfono.

Rin sabía que aquella no era una opción. La rendición era la muerte para un _ghoul_ , era algo que sabía de primera mano. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de Gou y siguió corriendo, directamente hacia el edificio.

—¡Fuego!

—¡Hermano!

Rin cubrió a Gou con todo su cuerpo y dejó libre su _kagune_. Algo similar a dos aletas enormes hizo de barrera escarlata entre él y las balas que se empezaron a disparar. Moviéndose con algo más de dificultad debido a ello, Rin apretó el agarre sobre su hermana y, aún con las balas lloviéndole, siguieron corriendo hacia la fachada, a la que saltaron a la vez. Su _kagune_ tembló por la cantidad de disparos parados, pero se forzó a no hacerlo retroceder. Había comido por última vez hacía tres semanas, por lo que no estaba todo lo fuerte que podría, pero en compensación hacía tiempo que no liberaba el _kagune_ , por lo que tenía bastante energía para, al menos, llegar arriba a salvo.

Cayeron en la azotea rodando, con la respiración agitada y una mano en el pecho. Se levantaron apenas unos segundos después, sabiendo que no tenían segundos que perder. Saltaron desde el borde aún a riesgo de hacerse daño, pero aterrizaron sin problemas y corrieron a toda prisa hacia su casa, con las sirenas de la CCG resonando tras ellos. Rin descolgó la puerta de sus goznes al abrirla y se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación.

—Coge lo básico —ordenó a Gou.

De un cajón con doble fondo de su escritorio sacó pasaportes y carnets de identidad falsos. Se caló una gorra hasta las orejas y metió sin ningún orden algo de ropa en una bolsa grande de deporte. Corrió hasta la habitación de Gou y le dio sus papeles, tomando una de las manos de su hermana pequeña entre las suyas.

—Ya sabes a dónde tienes que ir. Asegúrate de salir del país antes de que nos busquen.

—Rin...

—Corre.

Por un momento creyó que Gou iba a replicarle, pero le había dicho muchas veces que era imprescindible que le hiciese caso en situaciones extremas y el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres aún era demasiado reciente como para que ella se rebelase.

—Te quiero —murmuró, abrazándolo deprisa y luego saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

Rin recorrió la casa a toda velocidad, retirando las fotos personales que quedaban por allí. Se guardó en el bolsillo la del relevo de primaria que había compartido con Haru, Makoto y Nagisa y otra de él y Haru, el verano anterior en Australia. Luego se lanzó a la calle, esquivando aquellas más concurridas y deslizándose por oscuros callejones en los que los coches de la CCG ni siquiera cabrían. A mitad de trayecto de su destino sacó el móvil y marcó un número de sobra conocido.

"El número al que llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura. Por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal".

—Haru —empezó, después del correspondiente pitido. Las palabras que había pensado se le atragantaron y suspiró, frustrado—. Lo siento.

Colgó inmediatamente después y tiró el móvil al suelo, pisándolo con fuerza hasta que la pantalla y la batería crujieron bajo sus pies. Luego le sacó la pequeña tarjeta y la partió por la mitad sin dificultad, lanzándola por encima de su hombro ya mojado por las lágrimas.

·

Haruka escuchó los gritos de Nagisa incluso mientras nadaba de vuelta al inicio, pero, por supuesto, no por ello paró. Se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiesen pasado tantas horas sin que apenas se diese cuenta y por qué Makoto no lo había llamado para que comiesen algo en la cafetería del club. Cuando sus manos tocaron la pared posó los pies en el fondo y se levantó las gafas, llevándose con ellas el gorro. Frente a su carril estaba ya Nagisa acuclillado, mirándolo con una expresión completamente opuesta a la habitual en él. En sus ojos se fusionaban preocupación, miedo y confusión, y Haru se sorprendió un poco al comprobar que Rei estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—¡Haru-chan, sal del agua!

Haruka arrugó el ceño ante aquella primera orden imperiosa y negó brevemente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Rin-chan. —Makoto se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar la conversación, con su amable expresión algo emborronada—. Es... no sé qué pasa, yo...

—Di algo claro —bufó Haru—. ¿Qué pasa con Rin? Lo he visto a la hora del almuerzo.

—¡De eso no hace ni una hora! —exclamó Nagisa, dejándose caer del todo, y las cejas de Haruka se inclinaron aún más. Si eso era cierto, ellos deberían estar en clase.

—Lo que ha pasado —Rei tomó la palabra, consciente de que Nagisa estaba demasiado fuera de sí para explicar nada—, es que Rin-san es un _ghoul_.

No se molestó en adornarlo o suavizarlo, y el hecho cayó a peso sobre Haru y Makoto, que se miraron con duda. Haru sacudió la cabeza, salpicando agua a los pantalones del uniforme de Nagisa y Rei, y salió del agua impulsándose con los brazos. Miles de imágenes de Rin pasaron ante sus ojos: Rin comiendo caballa en su casa, Rin mordiéndole el cuello mientras sus cuerpos se enredaban sudados en la cama.

—Imposible —dijo con sequedad.

—Estábamos en clase. —Rei hablaba con serenidad, pero en ocasiones su voz flaqueaba y tartamudeaba—. Rin-san ha llegado corriendo y se ha llevado a Gou-san. Luego han salido y...

—La CCG estaba allí, había coches por todas partes —continuó Nagisa. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y temblaba por los sollozos que agudizaban su voz—. Rin-chan y Gou-chan han empezado a correr y ellos a disparar —los ojos de Haru se abrieron horrorizados y se salió del agua de inmediato—, pero Rin-chan ha sacado... _eso_ y han huido. Han escalado el edificio como si saltasen una valla. La CCG los ha seguido, creo. No sé que les ha pasado...

Antes de poder continuar sollozó de nuevo, más fuerte, y rompió finalmente a llorar. Makoto lo abrazó con fuerza, con su habitual sonrisa amable fuera de su rostro y la mirada llena de temor en Haruka, cuya apariencia no había variado un ápice.

—Han establecido un perímetro más allá de la escuela y no se podía pasar —acabó Rei.

Con un movimiento resuelto, Haru giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a los vestuarios, seguido de cerca por los otros tres, que no se atrevían a decirle nada. Rebuscó en su mochila el teléfono móvil que casi no utilizaba y el cartel que le indicaba que tenía un único mensaje nuevo saltó ante sus ojos. Lo puso en marcha con el altavoz y esperó.

—Haru. —La voz de Rin sonó metálica y distorsionada por el teléfono, pero claramente reconocible. Por primera vez la mano de Haruka tembló. Un suspiro y un pequeño silencio—. Lo siento.

El mensaje se cortó sin más y cuando Haru trató de llamar a Rin el número no estaba disponible. Maldijo por lo bajo y tiró el móvil sin ningún cuidado dentro de la mochila, sentándose en el banco y enterrando la cabeza en las manos. Sentía el nudo en la garganta y el escozor en los ojos que precedían unas lágrimas que nunca llegaron.

—Haru. —Makoto se sentó a su lado, apoyando una mano en su espalda que le transmitió calor—. Seguro... seguro que todo esto se soluciona. —Ni siquiera sonaba convencido, pero Haru no dijo nada—. Todo va a estar bien.

—No —desmintió finalmente. Makoto se estremeció ante la veracidad de aquella afirmación—. Rin se ha ido; nada va a estar bien.

Haru era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber por qué Rin no se lo había contado, y sus sospechas sólo se confirmaron cuando, diez minutos más tarde, tres agentes de la CCG entraron en los vestuarios del club con las maletines negros en una mano y unas pistolas pequeñas en los cinturones, con la mano libre sobre la funda, dispuestos a abrirla en cualquier momento.

—¿Haruka Nanase? —preguntó dubitativo uno de ellos. Haru advirtió que debían haber ido antes a los vestuarios femeninos.

—Soy yo.

—Acompáñenos.

Los agentes restantes se encargaron de escoltar también a Makoto, Nagisa y Rei, aunque en cuanto pisaron el cuartel de la CCG él fue conducido a una sala aparte que, estaba seguro, debía ser más oscura que aquella a la que habían ido a parar los demás. El agente que lo acompañaba se retiró tras sentarlo en una silla de madera dura. El que lo sustituyó era el doble de ancho, de alto y tenía tres veces más pelo en la cara y menos en la cabeza.

—Haruka Nanase. —Lo miró por encima de lo que Haru imaginó que debía ser su expediente académico, médico o algo similar—. Creí que eras una chica. —Ni se molestó en responder; era obvio que no era una mujer—. Qué importa, imagino que también hay monstruos maricones. —Quizás el hombre esperaba que aquello le molestase, pero no lo hizo y, aunque así hubiese sido, no lo habría mostrado—. ¿Sabías que tu novio era un _ghoul_ , chico?

—No.

—¿Pretendes que te crea así? —El hombre bufó, claramente molesto.

—Rin siempre se comportaba con normalidad delante de mí. Comía carne y pescado cuando venía a cenar a mi casa y nunca me mordió. —Al menos, no con intención de comérselo.

El agente —Agente Nakagawa, por lo que pudo leer en la placa de su camisa— lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y volvió la vista a la carpeta que tenía entre las manos. La examinó durante unos minutos antes de sentarse delante de Haruka.

—¿Sabes la suerte que has tenido, chico? —Haru no respondió y el hombre chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Rin Matsuoka?

—Casi dos años —contestó automáticamente.

—Estaba esperando el momento para ir a por ti —dijo el hombre muy convencido. Haru frunció el ceño, furioso—. Si no lo hubiésemos encontrado seguramente se habría convertido en algo así como el "Conquistador", un monstruo que empieza relaciones para luego...

Haruka se levantó de repente, arrastrando la silla y atrayendo la atención del agente Nakagawa, que lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Ha terminado? —preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

—Sí. —La respuesta del hombre fue más un bufido molesto—. Ten cuidado, aún podría querer matarte.

Salió de la habitación antes de oír nada que le diese más ganas de ser él quien se comiese al agente. Makoto, Nagisa y Rei ya lo esperaban en la puerta custodiada por dos agentes más. ¿Cuántos había? ¿Podría Rin matarlos a todos?

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos y pasó de largo a sus amigos, que lo siguieron al exterior. Haruka nunca había sabido exactamente qué sentimientos le provocaba la existencia de los _ghouls_. Nunca había tenido problemas con ellos y apenas veía las noticias como para saber de los ataques. Rin había sido su amigo y era su pareja —aún lo era, quería pensar Haru—. Había estado con él desde hacía años y, desde luego, nunca había intentado matarlo. Le importaba muy poco lo monstruo que lo considerasen, para él era simplemente Rin.

"Y me lo han quitado", pensó con resentimiento, "me lo han quitado por algo que ni siquiera él escogió".

Había estado más cerca de Rin que nadie. Había compartido con él piscina y cama. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo conocía la boca de Rin y no recordaba nada malo, y Haru no estaba dispuesto a que unos desconocidos cambiasen la visión de la única persona que había atravesado todas sus defensas y lo había amado como era.

—Han desaparecido. —Makoto se dio por vencido, dejándose caer en el sofá con el móvil en la mano—. Supongo que es lógico, ¿no?

—¿Habéis llamado a Sousuke? —preguntó Haru.

—¿Alguien tiene su número? —rebatió Makoto, sin obtener respuesta—. Entonces...

Haruka se levantó en medio de la frase de su amigo, descolgó su chaqueta del perchero de al lado de la puerta y enfiló el camino a Samezuka sin ver si lo seguían. El instituto estaba en silencio a aquellas horas, pero los cristales que Rin había roto al tirarse por la ventana aún eran visibles en algunos puntos donde no se habían recogido. La noticia había salido en todos los canales, llegando incluso a conseguir más de un especial. Las fotos de Rin, Gou y su característico pelo rojo habían rodado por todos los medios de comunicación. No había más imágenes de la huida que una borrosa grabación que aseguraba mostrar a ambos escalando el edificio de Iwatobi, pero que parecía falsa. Más nítida era la de Haru entrando en el cuartel de la CCG sobre el rótulo "Interrogado el novio del _ghoul_ ". Haru nunca había odiado tanto la televisión.

Dos agentes de la CCG vigilaban la puerta con los maletines en el suelo y sus rifles cruzados sobre el pecho. Los dejaron pasar sólo cuando uno de los profesores los reconoció como miembros del club de natación de Iwatobi y se dirigieron a la habitación que fuese de Rin.

Sus cosas seguían en el escritorio del fondo y las sábanas de la cama no habían sido estiradas. Sousuke estaba sentado en la cama de arriba, con las largas piernas colgando. Tenía una pelota de baloncesto en las manos y la miraba como si en ella pudiese ver todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Rin me contó que jugaste al baloncesto en la secundaria —dijo, pasándole el balón a Haru, que lo recogió sin problemas contra el pecho—. Cuando dejaste de nadar.

—Rin habla demasiado.

—No siempre.

Sousuke tampoco había sabido nada, no era difícil deducirlo. Saltó de su colchón, cayendo con agilidad en el suelo, y lo miró a los ojos. No parecía haber llorado, pero Haru supo que tenía tantas ganas y tanta incapacidad como él.

—Los agentes vinieron por sorpresa —empezó, sin necesidad de que Haru le preguntase—. Preguntaron por Rin y luego lo atacaron. Él lo esquivó, era muy rápido, mucho más de lo que cualquier persona normal podría serlo. —Inspiró, controlando su propia voz—. Y luego se lanzó por la ventana. Se tiró desde una altura de tres pisos y siguió corriendo como si nada. Maldita sea. —El puño de Sousuke se estampó contra la litera haciendo un ruido metálico—. Debería habérmelo dicho, podría...

—Sólo te habría puesto en peligro —cortó Haru, sentándose en la cama de Rin. Aún olía a su colonia—. Él lo sabía; a mí tampoco me dijo nada, y apuesto a que Gou tampoco habló del tema con Hanamura.

—Lo disimulaban bien —apoyó Rei—. Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, Rin comía tanto como nosotros...

—Siempre almorzábamos juntos —apoyó Sousuke—, y luego siempre iba al baño. Tampoco lo veía tan raro.

—No era tan raro —dijo Makoto—, y Rin lo sabía. Hacía todo con la mayor normalidad posible.

—Y aún así quieren matarlo. —La ira en la voz de Haruka alcanzó a todos, que se miraron entre sí consternados—. No lo entiendo. Él no le ha hecho nada a nadie.

—Bueno... —Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Rei, tintadas de advertencia y enfado—. Es posible que, técnicamente, Rin-san haya matado a alguien... para comer.

—¡Pero eso no lo sabemos! ¡Rin-chan no es malo!

Un silencio tenso cayó sobre el grupo, incapaz de discernir si lo que decía Rei era verdad o mentira.

—No volveremos a ver a Rin-san, ¿verdad?

La pregunta la respondió el silencio.

* * *

Y hasta aquí esto. Por el momento.

Antes que nada, por si alguien no ha visto Tokyo Ghoul y quiere más aclaraciones que le ayudarán a entender la historia:

 _Kagune_ : es el arma natural de los _ghouls_. Ellos tienen un órgano extra, el _kakohou_ , que es básicamente una bolsa que almacena células RC (estas células no existen en la realidad). Estas células las proporciona la carne, y las poseen humanos y _ghouls_. Los últimos pueden materializarlas y utilizarlas, que es lo que se conoce como _kagune_. En principio tienen la consistencia de músculo, de ahí que sean de color rojo, pero pueden solidificarse y liquarse a voluntad.

 _Quinque_ : los _quinques_ son el arma de los agentes de la CCG. Cuando un _ghoul_ muere y la CCG lo atrapa, le extraen el _kakohou_ y de ahí crean los quinques, que son básicamente el _kagune_ del _ghoul_ encerrado en un maletín. Se activa y controla con impulsos nerviosos y pueden tener varias formas.

 _Otras aclaraciones:_

-Los _ghouls_ no toleran la comida humana. Les sabe asquerosa y lo único que pueden tomar de forma normal es café; además, si llegan a digerir comida humana, ésta les debilita. Es por eso que vomitan la vomitan.

-La razón por la que el agente que interroga a Haru apoda a Rin "el Conquistador" es porque en el manga de _Tokyo Ghoul_ a los _ghoul_ con métodos de caza extraños y particulares se les dan nombres. Quien lo haya visto/leído lo sabrá.

Siento de verdad toda la parafernalia, pero creo que está bien aclarar cosas. A partir de ahora -imagino- no habrá nada que decir, así que las notas serán mucho más cortas.

 **En fin, ¿os ha gustado? ¿Algo que decir?**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

 _ **Sí, lo has entendido. Vivir es consumir a otros**_

—¿De quién fue la idea de venir a un campamento australiano? —reprochó Makoto al oído de Nagisa, vigilando de reojo que Haru no se acercase a ellos.

—¡No lo pensé! —exclamó el aludido con un puchero—. Pensaba en mejorar nuestro inglés y... ¡Mako-chan, no seas cruel!

—Han pasado dos años —musitó Rei—. Y Rin no ha dado señales de vida. —Con el tiempo, el nombre de Rin había perdido apelativos y, casi, significado—. Es obvio que no...

—Sé lo que es obvio —cortó Makoto, sintiendo el dolor de Haru en sí mismo—, pero no es igual para Haru. Creo que ninguno de nosotros imagina lo que había entre ellos y mucho menos lo que significa para él. Haru no ha olvidado a Rin, ni siquiera un poco. No sé si todavía tiene esperanzas de encontrarlo o de que Rin se ponga en contacto pero lo que está claro es que su sola mención lo pone triste. Y no habíamos planeado esto para que Haru estuviese triste.

—Lo siento —sollozó Nagisa, agachando la cabeza.

Makoto se sintió mal por él, pero aquello no quitaba que todo lo que había dicho fuese verdad. Posó una mano en el pelo rubio y lo revolvió un poco más, componiendo una nueva sonrisa para intentar animarlo.

—Hagamos de esto un buen viaje, ¿de acuerdo?

Habían ido a Miura en busca de un buen campamento donde Makoto pudiese mejorar su habla inglesa, algo indispensable para lo que aspiraba a trabajar. Después de que Rei y Nagisa se mudasen también a Tokio al empezar sus respectivas universidades, habían vuelto a ser casi el mismo equipo que eran antes, aunque los fantasmas seguían rondando a Haruka con una claridad espantosa. No ayudaba que Tokio fuese el epicentro de la actividad demoníaca y que en las noticias prácticamente no se hablase de otra cosa.

Todos habían decidido acompañarlo en su campamento. Makoto en principio había querido que fuese Haru quien le enseñase, pero cuando el chico compuso una mueca dolida al preguntarle supo que no había sido buena idea y se odió por no haberlo pensado antes. Al fin y al cabo, fue Rin quien ayudó a Haruka con su inglés hasta casi perfecccionarlo.

—¿Vais a venir o no?

Los tres se separaron con prisas y, entre risas nerviosas, alcanzaron la cola en la que Haru esperaba, con la gorra y su gran bolsa de viaje colgada al hombro. Cuando las dos familias que estaban por delante de ellos fueron despachadas, una chica de pelo corto tintado en rubio y ojos azules los saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días, bienvenidos... —Fue sólo un segundo, pero Haruka notó que sus ojos se abrían más de la cuenta al encararlos—, bienvenidos al campamento Kangaroo, ¿qué desean? —terminó en un perfecto inglés.

—Tenemos reserva —dijo enseguida Makoto, con su inglés trabado, metiéndose entre Haru y el mostrador y sonriendo de manera encantadora a la chica. Su amigo alzó una ceja, escéptico—. A nombre de Tachibana Makoto.

La recepcionista tecleó el nombre en el ordenador y asintió. Se volvió y descolgó dos llaves idénticas del número 19 que pendían detrás suya, tendiéndoselas a Makoto con la sonrisa propia de quien trabaja cara al público. Tras dar las gracias, todos salieron a la parte posterior del campamento.

En el recinto estaba prohibido hablar en otro idioma que no fuese inglés, al menos en los sitios públicos. Cada dos metros, a uno y otro lado del camino, hombres y mujeres uniformados se encargaban de supervisar aquella norma. Una palabra en japonés, o en cualquier otro idioma, y recibías una advertencia de los guardas. Estaba abarrotado de familias con niños pequeños que aprovechaban la diversión de la multitud de actividades para hacer que sus hijos mejorasen el idioma universal.

En pleno verano, las actividades acuáticas resaltaban por encima de cualquier otra. El agua del lago llamaba a Haru con tanta intensidad como si fuese una piscina, y sentía su cuerpo seco imaginando las gotas sobre él. Pasaron la zona del lago, el pequeño arroyo que se rodeaba de mesas de picnic y los campos de deportes hasta llegar a la parte residencial. Había dos edificios bajos con algunos apartamentos y, algo más alejadas, unas pequeñas cabañas rústicas que imitaban el estilo australiano con madera oscura pulida y flores de un verde intenso. La número 19 era la suya.

Tenía dos habitaciones y estaba cerca de la piscina pública, motivo por la que Makoto la había reservado a pesar de que Haru hacía dos años que no nadaba. Los dos se acomodaron en la segunda habitación, comenzando a deshacer su escaso equipaje en silencio.

—La chica de la recepción —comenzó Makoto con las mejillas encendidas—, era guapa, ¿verdad?

—Hm. —Haru se encogió de hombros en respuesta, había sido obvio para él que a Makoto le había gustado, por su tono de voz, su sonrisa y el hecho de que no lo hubiese dejado hablar a él, cuando su inglés era claramente mejor—. Me recuerda a alguien.

—¿Sí? —Haru asintió, pero no sabía a quién, así que no dijo nada más—. Creo... que buscaré una excusa para ir a verla. Algún fallo de la casa, o...

—Pídele salir —atajó su amigo, terminando de colocar su ropa y mirándolo sin expresión—. Es mejor que buscar una excusa.

Makoto se sonrojó y removió las manos, dándole la espalda fingiendo ordenar la ya ordenada ropa.

—No puedo hacer eso así, ir sin más —suspiró—. No nos conocemos.

—Precisamente. —El tono de Haruka gritaba "obviedad" a los cuatro vientos—. Y si no le pides salir, seguirá siendo así.

—A veces me gustaría ser un poco más como tú. —Makoto rió—. Pero creo que seguiré tu consejo.

Eran casi las seis de la noche cuando Makoto dejó la casa, con miedo de lo que Nagisa podía hacer en ella sin su supervisión, y cruzó el campamento entre risas y gritos de niños hasta la recepción. El interior estaba iluminado con luces amarillentas que escapaban del interior de vidrios verdes. La chica que los había atendido por la mañana se mantenía en su puesto, revisando tickets y tecleando deprisa en el ordenador. Alzó la vista cuando lo vio acercarse y le sonrió, enderezándose y dejando su trabajo.

—¿Algún inconveniente, Tachibana-sama?

Makoto pudo advertir entonces la familiaridad de la que Haru le había hablado, en el tono de voz y los rasgos del rostro. Sonrió de vuelta y se acercó un poco más, apoyando sus nerviosas manos en el mostrador.

—Sólo —tomó aire, armándose de valor— me preguntaba cuándo terminaba tu turno.

La chica se sonrojó visiblemente bajo sus pómulos maquillados y apartó la vista de él, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo sonreía.

—Mi turno termina en media hora, Tachibana-sama.

—Makoto —pidió él, suspirando aliviado—. Llámame Makoto, por favor...

—Yuuki —correspondió ella, sonrojándose—. Como el nombre de chico.

Makoto rió, recordando durante un breve e intenso segundo a Gou intentando hacer que Nagisa la llamase Kou.

—Yo tengo nombre de mujer, ¿lo compensa eso? —preguntó de broma, algo más relajado. Sentía sus propias mejillas aún ardiendo.

—Supongo que sí —contestó divertida.

—Pues, Yuuki —dijo con suavidad, haciéndola sonreír—, si no has cenado aún, me encantaría acompañarte.

—Será un placer reunirme contigo cuando termine, Makoto.

Con una sonrisa embobada, Makoto murmuró una despedida y le dijo que la esperaría en el restaurante italiano que quedaba justo frente a la puerta del campamento. Un italiano era romántico, ¿verdad? A las chicas de las películas americanas les encantaba.

Corrió de vuelta a la cabaña y, ante la mirada suspicaz de Nagisa, que comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor con la boca cargada de preguntas, se duchó y cambió de ropa. Haru le dio una palmadita en la espalda equivalente a un "buena suerte" por su parte y empezó a hablar a Nagisa de la chica de la recepción con la que él acababa de quedar. Nagisa le deseó buena suerte a gritos por la ventana y le preguntó en voz demasiado alta si llevaba protección.

Avergonzado, Makoto huyó de la cabaña y alcanzó la puerta del campamento a las seis y media. Yuuki estaba en la acera, esperando para cruzar la calle. Aún llevaba el uniforme, y Makoto se preguntó si querría cambiarse de ropa o si debería haberle dado más tiempo, aunque la lisa falda marrón chocolate y la camisa en tonos terrosos le sentaba realmente bien.

—Hola —saludó, parando a su lado. Ella lo miró sorprendida y luego compuso una sonrisa.

—Siento ir vestida así —se disculpó Yuuki antes de que Makoto mencionase nada—. Vivo algo lejos, así que...

—No importa. Estás preciosa.

La chica se sonrojó hasta límites insospechados y su sonrisa flaqueó tímidamente.

—Gracias. ¿Vamos?

El restaurante condensaba, definitivamente, un aire romántico por la noche. Las paredes tenían colgadas imitaciones de cuadros clásicos, máscaras venecianas y sobre las mesas pendían lámparas que simulaban velas. Una camarera con delantal negro les tomó nota con habilidad y se retiró, dejándolos solos. Aunque al principio la conversación se atragantó varias veces, comenzó a fluir mejor poco antes de que les sirviesen la comida. Yuuki admitió no haber comido nunca en aquél restaurante y halagó la comida, y a partir de ahí todo fue fácil.

Era simpática, tenía un año menos que él y trabajaba de manera temporal en el campamento para pagarse la universidad. Estudiaba en Miura, con lo que a Makoto se le revolvió un poco el estómago, pero había vivido en Tokio antes de aquello. Él le contó el motivo de su estadía en el campamento, sobre su universidad en Tokio, y se mostró sobrecogido cuando a ella le pareció bonito su sueño de enseñar natación a otras personas.

—Seguro que serás un profesor genial —sonrió, una sonrisa que con los minutos se había ido haciendo más brillante—. Eres de esas personas que dan confianza en seguida.

No era la primera vez que le decían algo así, pero el estómago de Makoto sintió los brincos de varios insectos en su estómago cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de la chica.

Makoto la acompañó a la estación de metro que tenía que coger hasta su casa y se despidió con un movimiento de mano más enérgico que el anterior. Ella lo correspondió y le dio las gracias por haberla acompañado antes de desaparecer por la boca del metro y él volvió al campamento. Escuchó chapoteos al pasar por el lago; Haru no estaba en su cama. No se molestó en ir a buscarlo.

Al día siguiente su amigo respiraba acompasadamente en su colchón. La almohada aún estaba mojada porque Haruka se había tumbado sin secarse. Haru no nadaba desde hacía dos años, o eso decía él. Makoto sabía que sí lo hacía, pero cuando no había nadie delante. Nadaba solo, él, el agua y el fantasma de Rin.

—¿Qué tal te fue anoche? —preguntó con voz adormilada cuando él ya se hubo levantado.

—Bien —contestó con una sonrisa floja—. Se llama Yuuki, y es muy simpática.

—Me alegro. —Haru no tenía voz de alegrarse. Bostezó y se le adelantó, pero ignoró el baño para dirigirse fuera—. Vuelvo en un rato.

Lo hizo antes de que Nagisa despertara, aunque Rei ya estaba en la cocina y ambos se estaban preparando el desayuno. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada cuando vieron las gotas de agua resbalar por su pelo hasta mojar el cuello de la camiseta, y Haru lo agradeció en silencio.

—Neh, neh, Mako-chan, ¿qué haremos hoy?

Para sorpresa de todos, Nagisa tampoco hizo comentarios al respecto del pelo de Haruka, quizás porque lo atribuyó a una ducha, quizás porque al final empezaba a madurar. A parte de establecer de forma más o menos clara el plan para el día, Makoto tuvo que relatar con pelos y señales para los curiosos oídos de Nagisa su cita con la recepcionista, a la cual se cruzaron de camino a la cancha de baloncesto y le saludó con la mano y una bonita sonrisa.

—Es guapa —admitió Nagisa, siguiéndola indiscretamente con la mirada y llevándose un regaño de Rei—. ¿Vas a volver a quedar con ella, Mako-chan?

Makoto y Yuuki quedaron todos los días durante los siguientes cinco, siempre para cenar, y por cada minuto que compartía con ella los sentimientos de Makoto crecían proporcionalmente. Era pronto para un beso, se repetía, pero cada vez que la veía marcharse tenía más ganas de juntar sus labios como despedida.

—Se ha terminado la caballa.

Aquél fue el saludo de Haru cuando volvió de su quinta cita con Yuuki. Estaba frente a la nevera, mirando en su interior como si su pescado favorito fuese a crecer de repente en uno de los estantes.

—Mañana compraremos —remedió Makoto—. Puedes ir antes de desayunar.

—Me apetece ahora.

Su amigo suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Estaba cansado del día de actividades y del camino de ida y vuelta hasta la parada donde dejaba a Yuuki, y no tenía ganas de discutir con alguien como Haru que era una mucho mejor opción esperar al día siguiente, porque sabía que no serviría de nada. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de caballa.

—Hay una tienda 24 horas cerca —mencionó, atrayendo la atención de Haru—. Es pequeña, pero imagino que al menos tendrán caballa enlatada. Ve con cuidado.

Tras un minúsculo instante de duda, Haru asintió y le pidió indicaciones. La tienda estaba apenas dos calles más allá, en dirección norte. Se calzó las zapatillas y, con las manos en los bolsillos, salió del campamento y viró a la derecha. Dos calles más lejos, tal como Makoto le había indicado, un cartel de neón amarillo y rosa le indicaba que a cincuenta metros había una tienda siempre abierta.

La calle estaba oscura, más de lo que le gustaría, y Haru se vio inconscientemente acelerando el paso. Escuchó ruidos tras él, pero no volteó en ningún momento y se centró en la puerta de metal corredera de la tienda, que se abrió en cuanto estuvo cerca. No tardó demasiado en encontrar lo que buscaba y, una vez fuera, volvió a apurar el ritmo.

Estaba a escasos pasos de la calle principal cuando una persona saltó desde la ventana de una vieja casa de aspecto abandonado y aterrizó ante él. Una capucha le cubría el pelo y una máscara de cuero rojo ocultaba todo rasgo menos sus amenazadores ojos, negros donde debían ser blancos, rojos donde debían estar coloreados.

—¿Mamá no te enseñó que no se tiene que ir solito por la calle a estas horas? El coco podría comerte.

Rió como lo haría un loco en una película. Haru trató de ignorarlo, de pasar por su lado, pero sabía que no lo conseguiría. "Irónico", pensó, antes de que el chico lo cogiese de la camiseta y lo lanzase de vuelta hacia atrás, haciéndolo tambalearse y casi perder el equilibrio.

—Yo también quiero cenar —se limitó a decir el _ghoul_ antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Una sombra nueva apareció entre ambos y Haruka jamás recibió el impacto. El _ghoul_ salió disparado en la dirección de la que venía y cayó al suelo con estrépito, maldiciendo entre dientes pero levantándose con rapidez. Frente a Haru ahora se alzaba otra silueta cuya cabeza también estaba cubierta por una capucha. Le daba la espalda, por lo que no podía verle la cara.

—Vete —dijo el recién llegado—. Corre y no mires atrás.

Pero Haru había oído esa voz demasiadas veces como para irse.

—¿Rin? —preguntó, temiendo equivocarse pero con una certeza muy alta de que no era así.

El chico se giró con tal rapidez que evidenció su condición. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de su oponente, negros donde deberían ser blancos y de irises rojos, pero Haru los recordaba distintos. Lo miró con sorpresa, reconociéndolo aún a pesar de la escasa luz. La máscara que llevaba simulaba la boca de un tiburón, tan parecida a la dentadura del propio Rin, pero sólo con la mirada que le dedicó Haru supo que había acertado.

El instante de despiste le sirvió al otro _ghoul_ para lanzarse a por Rin y derribarlo contra el suelo frente a Haruka. Volviendo a lo que tenía que hacer, Rin sacudió la cabeza y se lo quitó de encima, estampándolo contra una pared y manteniéndolo a flote sólo con una mano, mientras con la otra paraba puñetazos y patadas que su agresor propinaba con poca fuerza. Haru retrocedió varios pasos, alejándose de ambos, tratando de controlar el mareo que toda la información estaba suponiendo.

En pequeños flashes vio a Rin dejar libre su _kagune_ , luego ampliarlo y finalmente atravesar el primer _ghoul_ que había aparecido con él. La sangre roja salpicó de negro la pared y el suelo, y también la chaqueta de Rin. El chico comenzó a toser escarlata y, antes de que pudiese decir nada, una de las afiladas aletas de Rin lo dejó sin cabeza. El golpe sordo de la carne contra el suelo puso los pelos de punta a Haru.

—Te he dicho que te fueras. —Por un momento, Haruka temió haberse equivocado. Que aquél no fuese Rin y solamente otro _ghoul_ que había competido por comida, pero Rin se quitó la máscara, se bajó la capucha y se dejó al descubierto—. Haru.

Sus ojos seguían siendo negros y parecían lanzar llamaradas desde dentro. Había algo en aquella mirada, una mezcla de cosas buenas y malas, con lo que Haru se sintió inmediatamente identificado.

—No quería que vieras eso. —Señaló con la cabeza el cuerpo inerte del _ghoul_ que lo había atacado—. No tendrías haberlo visto.

—No me importa.

—¡Debería!

Haru retrocedió otro paso ante el grito, pero en su rostro no se mostró ningún miedo. Rin apretó los dientes y se llevó las manos al rostro, bufando contra ellas. Se dio la vuelta, y después lo encaró de nuevo, y repitió ese procesos tantas veces que el mareo de Haruka volvió con más intensidad.

—Yuuki —dijo, y Rin lo miró confuso, con el ceño fruncido—. Es Gou, ¿verdad?

—¿Gou...? —Rin inspiró, aterrado—. ¿La has visto?

—Nos alojamos en el campamento en el que trabaja. Makoto está saliendo con ella.

—¿Que Makoto está...? —Negó con vehemencia—. Da igual. Hace semanas que no veo a mi hermana. Y tú... tú no deberías juntarte conmigo.

—Han pasado dos años.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Rin se acercó un poco más a él, y Haru lo imitó. Si estiraba el brazo podía tocar la sangre en la chaqueta de Rin—. Te puse en peligro una vez, Haru. No voy a volver a hacerlo.

—Quiero que lo hagas.

—Deberías haber rehecho tu vida.

—Tú eres mi vida.

Rin reaccionó como si le hubiesen clavado un puñalmuy profundo en el corazón. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, pero avanzó hacia Haru y lo abrazó. Sus brazos estrecharon el cuerpo que había dejado hacía dos años y del que no se había olvidado y la camiseta de Haru se tiñó de rojo allí donde rozó la de Rin. Sus lágrimas empaparon la tela del hombro y tembló cuando Haruka le devolvió el abrazo con una intensidad que ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—No vas a hacerlo. —Haru se separó de él y lo miró; sus ojos tan azules en los que se reflejaban los de un monstruo—. No lo hiciste y no lo harás.

—Acabo de matar a un hombre.

—Él iba a matarme a mí —contraatacó Haru—. Creo que puedo vivir.

—He matado a otros.

—Lo sé. —Dirigió su mano hacia la cara de Rin y secó las lágrimas que la recorrían—. Pero no me importa. Estos dos años...

No dijo que no podía considerarlos vida, que desde que él se había marchado había ido cayendo en picado cada vez más hondo, saliendo a flote en muy pocas ocasiones y con demasiada necesidad de ayuda. No dijo eso, sólo deslizó una mano hasta el cuello contrario, enredando sus dedos en el conocido cabello rojo y atraiéndolo hacia sí.

El beso fue tenso, húmedo y necesitado. Labios contra labios que buscaban la familiaridad de antaño sin terminar de encontrarla; sin darse por vencidos. Rin apretó más su espalda, queriendo sentir de nuevo aquel Haru que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era tenerlo a su lado.

—Come —musitó Haruka una vez se separaron, abriendo distancia entre ellos. Echó una significativa mirada al cadáver que aún descansaba en la acera y volvió a mirar a Rin—. Y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Poniendo la bolsa de lo que había comprado delante de la mancha de sangre de su camiseta, Haru desapareció en la calle principal. Le pareció escuchar ruidos de carne desgarrada, pero debió ser su imaginación; estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar los dientes de Rin despedazando a otra persona.

Se cruzó con Makoto a mitad camino de la cabaña, quien se lanzó hacia él posándole las manos en los hombros.

—¿¡Por qué has tardado tanto!? —reclamó preocupado—. ¡Creía que te había pasado algo!

—Estoy bien —evidenció Haruka—. Sólo me he entretenido un poco.

—Haru, eso es sangre. —Makoto le quitó la bolsa de las manos, la preocupación eclipsando su habitual amabilidad—. Haru, ¿qué ha...?

—Vamos a la cabaña. Te lo cuento allí.

La historia sonó más inverosímil contada que vivida, y Haru fuese vagamente consciente de ello mientras la recitaba y tiraba la camiseta sucia al cubo de la basura, quedando en ropa interior para irse a dormir. Cruzado de piernas en su cama miró a Makoto, cuyo ceño se había fruncido hasta que sus cejas se tocaron.

—Rin está aquí —musitó, sentándose al lado de Haru y sonriendo por primera vez desde que le había contado lo sucedido—. ¿Habéis... hablado?

—Algo así. Quizás venga, quizás no. Es decisión suya.

Makoto no quiso decir que estaba seguro de que Rin acudiría porque hacía dos años que había dejado de verlo. En cambio, posó una mano en el hombro de Haru y se dirigió a su propia cama.

—Espero —bostezó— que todo vaya bien.

«Sea como sea», pensó, aunque la única solución que encontraba para que Haruka volviese a ser el mismo era que Rin estuviese de nuevo con él, algo que había terminado dando por imposible y que ahora no lo parecía en absoluto. Haru emitió un sonido gutural mostrando su acuerdo.

Cuando a Makoto lo atrapó el sueño, se levantó y se cambió los calzoncillos por el bañador. Algo dentro de él se agitó con miedo al salir, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de morir aquella noche y sabiendo que podía volver a pasar. Las noches no eran seguras, pero tampoco tenía otro momento para nadar en el lago que se extendía al oeste del campamento. La orilla contraria se atisbaba de día, por lo que no era demasiado grande y, sobre todo, no demasiado ancho. Haruka nadó hasta quedar exhausto y luego se dejó llevar por la suave marea provocada por el viento que le erizaba la piel, mirando brillar las estrellas sobre su cabeza.

—¿No dejan la piscina abierta?

—No.

Rin estaba en la orilla por la que Haru había entrado al agua, con la punta de las zapatillas rozando la tierra húmeda. Se había quitado la chaqueta y, presumiblemente, la había tirado, pues no se veía por ninguna parte. El vello de sus brazos estaba erizado cuando Haru lo abrazó de nuevo, mojándolo.

—Vas a coger un constipado si sigues nadando de noche.

—Sólo he venido a acompañar a Makoto —respondió, dando el asunto por zanjado.

Se apartó de Rin sacudiendo el pelo y caminando de nuevo hacia la cabaña, consciente de que Rin lo seguía de cerca; lo podía imaginar con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al suelo y, de vez en cuando, lanzándole miradas preocupadas a él. Abrió la puerta con cautela y lo dejó pasar, indicándole silencio con el dedo para evitar despertar a los demás. Pasaron de largo las habitaciones y se encerraron en la sala de estar que había al final del pasillo, alejada del resto de estancias.

Haruka tomó asiento, pero Rin se dedicó a dar vueltas, observando el mobiliario como si de algo interesante se tratase.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó finalmente Haru—. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—En Tokio —respondió Rin, y se sintió culpable ante la mirada acusatoria que Haru le dedicó—. Al principio salí del país, pero volví. No me buscarían en Japón, por lo que era la mejor opción.

—Podrías haberme dicho algo.

—No quería que te pasase nada.

—Pero estabas cerca de mí.

—Estaba protegiéndote —admitió Rin. Al final se tiró al lado de Haru y escondió la cabeza en su hombro—. No quería pero... si te pasaba algo...

—¿Me has estado siguiendo?

—No exactamente. O no siempre, al menos. Te seguía cuando salías muy tarde de la universidad o de los entrenamientos.

—Y hoy.

—No. —Rin suspiró. Parecía cansado—. No aparecías, por lo que supuse que te habías ido de vacaciones. He venido a ver a Gou. Yuuki —se corrigió.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi hermana se refiere a mí como Ren cuando habla con otras personas, pero sigo siendo Rin. —Haru lo miró sin comprender—. Yo no he seguido el camino de Gou, Haru. Vivo como un _ghoul_.

Haruka no sabía exactamente cómo vivían los _ghouls_ , pero no era difícil hacerse una idea. Frunció el ceño en desaprobación y se separó de Rin para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Vives en algún lugar abandonado y tus únicas relaciones sociales son tíos la mayoría de los cuales tienen mucha menos moral que tú. —No era una pregunta, por lo que Rin no tuvo que asentir para darle la razón, aunque Haru no hubiese acertado por completo—. ¿De verdad quieres eso, Rin?

—Es la única opción que tengo, Haru.

—Me tienes a mí.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —Rin se levantó y gritó, pero no fue consciente de ello. Haru estiró el brazo, pidiéndole silencio. Rin lo apartó de un manotazo—. ¡Deja de actuar como si esto no importase! ¡Soy un monstruo, Haru! Te puse en peligro una vez, ¡podría hacerte daño! ¡No deberías querer estar conmigo!

—Rin...

Los pasos apresurados por el pasillo hicieron que ambos miraran la puerta, que se abrió antes de que ninguno pudiera moverse. Al grito de "¡Haru!", Makoto, Nagisa y Rei se agolparon contra el marco de la puerta, los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y la respiración agitada. La mirada de los tres pasó rápidamente al pelo rojo que estaba al lado de su amigo.

Nagisa fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Rin-chaaaaaaaaaaan! —chilló con voz aguda, lanzándose a los brazos del pelirrojo.

Rin no respondió. Permaneció estático, escuchando el parloteo de Nagisa mientras recordaba el calor de los abrazos en grupo después de ganar un relevo, el sonido de las risas en su oído, ver las comisuras de Haru elevándose ligeramente, los labios de ambos rozándose sin que nadie se diese cuenta; las palmadas en la espalda de Sousuke y los gritos conjuntos de Momo y Ai.

—¡Apártate! —Sus ojos se habían aguado. Empujó a Nagisa con ambas manos y lo hizo caer. Rei se acercó al instante, preguntándole si estaba bien—. ¡Dejadme en paz!

—Rin. —Haru se puso en pie y atrapó su brazo.

—¡Y tú no me toques!

De una sacudida brusca se liberó del agarre y salió al pasillo, empujando a un sorprendido Makoto que inmediatamente buscó la mirada azul de su mejor amigo. La incomprensión, el dolor y la rabia se fueron abriendo paso en ellos hasta que sólo quedó la última. Con un movimiento airado, Haruka salió detrás de Rin a paso apresurado. Nagisa se levantó corriendo y los cuatro llegaron a la entrada cuando Rin abría ya la puerta.

—No me hables así —gruñó Haru amenazante. Rin paró y se volvió para encararlo—. No huyas.

—No estoy huyendo. —Rin abrió más la puerta, dispuesto a irse. Haruka corrió hasta él y estampó una mano contra ella, cerrándola de un golpe.

—¡No huyas! —le gritó a la cara. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos; no llegaban a caer, pero Haru quería llorar. Quería llorar y que Rin sintiese lo que era hacerle daño—. No te vayas otra vez.

Su voz se rompió cuando se dejó caer sobre Rin, abrazándolo, buscando agarre en su camiseta, comprobando que estaba realmente allí. Makoto hizo salir con un susurro y algunos gestos a los otros dos, dejándolos solos. Sólo entonces Rin le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo cómo Haru se derrumbaba por fin y tenía que sostener todo su peso.

—No podría soportarlo —musitó entre sollozos ahogados contra su hombro.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Haru. —Rin lo apretó más contra sí—. No quiero ponerte en peligro.

—¡Deja de repetir siempre lo mismo! —recuperando algo de su compostura, Haru se irguió ante él, con las mejillas mojadas y los ojos rojos e hinchados—. Nunca pensaste que podías hacerme daño, porque si no no habrías empezado a salir conmigo, ¿no? No puedes hacer eso y luego irte.

—¿Y si algún día sí te hago daño?

—Me harías daño ahora mismo si salieses por esa puerta.

El silencio que siguió a aquello no fue tenso, pero sí pesado, como si un manto de plomo invisible se hubiera dejado caer de repente sobre los hombros de ambos. Haru sentía que sus piernas le fallarían si Rin se atrevía a abrir la puerta, sobre el picaporte de la cual aún tenía una mano, y que no sería capaz de levantarse después de aquello.

—No lo haré una tercera.

Posiblemente Rin estuviese acabando de manera oral algún pensamiento iniciado en su cabeza, pero Haruka lo entendió a la primera. El plomo desapareció, la mano de Rin abandonó la puerta y el mundo se estabilizó de nuevo, como no lo había estado en dos años, a la vez que volvía a acercarse a él, poniendo todo lo que sentía en ese abrazo necesitado. Rin cruzó una mano por los hombros de Haru y con la otra guió su rostro hasta que lo encontró.

El beso fue la antítesis del que habían compartido en el callejón. Su boca era suave, cálida y lo recibió como siempre lo había hecho, ansiosa de más. Era tierno y tranquilo a la vez que desesperado, mezclando los sentimientos de ambos en un juego de labios, lengua y dientes que fue tomando intensidad. La espalda de Haru golpeó la puerta cuando Rin comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia la cintura desnuda. El bañador aún estaba mojado y traspasó agua a sus pantalones cuando lo arrinconó contra la pared.

Haru le dio la vuelta a la situación y se separó de él. En sus ojos había un brillo viejo, uno que Rin recordaba y que no se había dado cuenta de que había desaparecido hasta ese mismo instante. Le sonrió, entre pletórico y travieso, y se dejó guiar por Haruka hasta el final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y, al comprobar que Makoto se debía haber ido con Nagisa y Rei, tiró de Rin hacia dentro y cerró. Ambos cayeron en un revoltijo de piernas y brazos que no querían separarse sobre la estrecha cama de Haru, casi consiguiendo aterrizar en el suelo. Rin rió.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —le susurró al oído, besando la sensible y fresca piel del cuello, mojándose la frente con el pelo húmedo de Haruka.

—Yo a ti también —escuchó que respondía con voz débil.

Rin deslizó la única prenda que cubría a Haru mientras sus dientes arañaban la piel del pecho y los músculos del abdomen dejando finas líneas rojas. Haru apenas había perdido musculatura desde hacía dos años, lo que evidenciaba que, si bien no nadaba de manera formal, seguía haciéndolo. Estuvo atento por si sus dientes, la cercanía de su boca, lo ponía nervioso ahora que sabía lo que era, pero todo lo que arrancó de la garganta contraria fueron suspiros deseosos.

Rin volvió a subir hasta encararlo, recibiendo un nuevo beso. Se separó para reírse con algo de burla antes de mirar la erección que se erguía entre ellos.

—Hace mucho tiempo que... —Haru se cortó, repentinamente sonrojado hasta las orejas, y desvió la mirada—. ¡No soy de piedra!

—A veces lo parec... ¡oh, Haru!

En general, Haruka no era una persona que mostrase demasiados sentimientos pero, en el momento en que lo hacía —y con la única excepción de cuando tenían sexo, por lo que Rin había observado—, dichas expresiones duraban muy poco. El sonrojo anterior había desaparecido y la mirada de Haru ahora era afilada, desafiante mientras una de sus manos sujetaba la abultada entrepierna de Rin, constatando que no sólo él se encontraba en dicha condición.

—También ha pasado mucho tiempo para mí —se justificó, mostrando cada uno de sus afilados dientes.

Haru le correspondió con una sonrisa apenas visible y volvió a juntar sus labios, cruzando las piernas en su baja espalda y comenzando con un olvidado roce. Rin jadeó en el beso y se quitó la camiseta con prisas.

—Nos oirán —resopló Haruka, ayudándolo a deshacerse de sus pantalones.

—Que nos oigan.

Haru estuvo seguro de que lo harían.

* * *

Primero que nada, gracias a **xzero kill** , y **Alice dark** por sus _reviews_.

No pensabais que iba a dejarlos separados demasiado tiempo, _¿o sí?_


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

 _ **Imagina el peor escenario posible. Lo que viene después será mucho, mucho peor**_

Nagisa, Rei y Makoto habían salido ya cuando Haru se despertó con el sol haciéndole arder el rostro. Rin tenía la cabeza enterrada en su abdomen, el cual sujetaba con fuerza, y dormía aún plácidamente lejos de la abrasadora luz. Se removió refunfuñando, intentando alejarse del rayo de sol sin despertar a Rin, cosa que no consiguió. El pelo rojo se agitó ligeramente antes de dejarle ver un rostro que en la oscuridad de la noche no había podido contemplar bien.

Rin había cambiado. No demasiado, pero su mandíbula era algo más cuadrada y su pelo estaba un poco más largo. Lo miró con ojos adormilados, sonrió, y volvió a apoyarse en él.

—Es tarde —dijo Haru, sacudiéndole la cabeza—. Tenemos que levantarnos.

Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, cansado y dolorido en algunas zonas, así como la garganta irritada, y todo lo que sus músculos pedían era que volviese a tumbarse y durmiera hasta estar totalmente recuperado. Se forzó a incorporarse y bajó las piernas del colchón; Rin rodó al lado contrario maldiciendo por lo bajo e imitó su posición.

—Tengo que irme —suspiró, estirándose por encima de la cama para alcanzar la boca de Haruka, quien se acercó a recibir el beso—. Creo que no te tratan bien si no pagas.

—Yo pagaré —resolvió Haru rápidamente, levantándose. Fue a uno de los cajones del armario y empezó a rebuscar—. Tengo dinero suficiente para pagarte las dos noches que nos quedan y...

—Haru. —Rin lo cortó posando una mano en su brazo desde detrás y le sonrió cuando giró la cabeza—. Haru, escúchame. —Aún estaban desnudos cuando Haruka se volvió y lo encaró, lo cual despistó ligeramente a Rin—. Una parte de mí odia esto, no quiero hacerte daño ni exponerte a riesgos. Pero otra... —suspiró, sonriendo sin darse cuenta—. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un día desde que me fui, Haru: pensaba en cómo te sentirías, si estarías enfadado, si lo entenderías o me odiarías. Y ver que tú tampoco me has olvidado me ha devuelto la vida.

—Necesitamos tiempo —resumió Haru.

—Yo necesito dejar ciertos asuntos resueltos, y tú tienes que pensar bien dónde te metes.

—Ya lo he pensado.

—Imaginaba que dirías eso —rió Rin. Cogió a Haruka de los hombros y le estampó un beso rápido y entusiasta en la boca—. Voy a volver a Tokio. Tengo... que hacerme otra identidad y eso, ya sabes. Buscaré un trabajo y un sitio donde vivir.

—Puedes vivir conmigo. Y con Makoto. A él no le importará siempre que corras con tu parte de los gastos.

Haru sabía que no sólo le estaba ahorrando a Rin el arduo trabajo de buscar un piso barato en Tokio, sino que además evitaba que pudiesen reconocerlo. Acarició con su mano el pelo rojo fuego y enroscó un mechón en su dedo índice.

—No te tintes el pelo —pidió.

Al primero que vio fue a Nagisa. Estaba en la orilla del lago, la misma en la que había estado Rin la noche anterior, con un grupo de niños a su alrededor. Llevaba puesto un flotador con la forma de un pingüino y gafas de buceo excesivamente grandes para su cabeza, pero los niños reían como locos. Rei estaba sentado en una de las mesas redondas color amarillo limón bajo la sombra de una enorme sombrilla blanca. Yuuki lo acompañaba. Gou. Haru estaba por alcanzarlos cuando Makoto apareció con bebidas en las manos y lo vio.

—¡Haru! —dejó lo que llevaba en la mesa y murmuró una disculpa a la chica, acercándose a su amigo—. ¿Y Rin?

—Se ha vuelto a Tokio. Tenemos que hablar.

—Pero —el tono de Makoto tembló—, ¿va a volver?

—Eso creo. Quiero hablar con vosotros. Y con ella también.

—¿Con...? ¿Yuuki? ¿Por qué quieres hablar con Yuuki?

—Ve a por Rei, yo traigo a Nagisa.

Cuando un desconcertado Makoto, un feliz Nagisa y un serio Rei se unieron a él, todo lo que Haru tenía planeado decir se disipó de su mente. No quería revelar la identidad de Gou sin antes preguntarle a la chica, por lo que Makoto tendría que lidiar él solo con sus propios problemas. Les contó con escasas palabras la situación con Rin y luego miró por encima del hombro de Makoto a Yuuki, que los observaba interrogante.

—Haru —Makoto se sonrojó al hablarle—, esa chica me gusta de verdad, así que si pudieses sólo...

Haru rodó los ojos en respuesta y se abrió paso entre sus amigos, que no supieron reaccionar al verlo caminar con decisión hasta Yuuki. Se agachó, dejando sus rostros a la misma altura y a una distancia suficientemente corta como para que Makoto sintiese unos ligeros celos. Haruka dijo algo y Yuuki se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Se ha sonrojado —obvió Nagisa—. ¿Qué le habrá dicho?

Makoto no lo sabía y no quería saberlo. Lo increíble llegó apenas unos segundos más tarde, cuando, tras asentir con la cabeza un par de veces, los ojos de Yuuki se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó el cuello de Haruka, casi haciéndolo caer hacia delante. Su mirada se encontró con la consternada y sorprendida de sus amigos y se apartó de ella, susurrándole otra cosa y volviendo hacia ellos. Makoto estaba prácticamente sin habla.

—Haru, ¿qué...?

—Es Gou.

Makoto se sentó lo más lejos posible de la chica, de _Gou_ , con los ojos enteramente centrados en los publicitarios imanes que poblaban la nevera; Nagisa era todo lo contrario, no había dejado libre el brazo de Gou desde que Haru soltase la bomba y ella parecía cada vez más relajada gracias a las palabras del rubio, tan inocentes como lo habían sido hacía años. Delante suya apareció una taza de humeante café, y dio las gracias a Haru con la mirada.

—Yuu... Gou —se corrigió Makoto. Se había movido hasta su lado sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta. Con su presencia, Nagisa calló—, ¿podemos hablar?

Tan roja como había sido su pelo, Gou asintió y cogió la taza entre las manos, siguiendo a Makoto por el pasillo. Él se detuvo frente a su habitación, pero, tras abrir la puerta y echar un vistazo al interior, finalmente decidió ir a la pequeña sala del fondo. Gou se sentó enfrente y tomó un trago, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Así que de verdad puedes tomar café —señaló Makoto, apuntando a la taza con un dedo vago.

—Sí —su voz fue un fantasma de lo que había sido, lejana y débil—. ¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó al final, incapaz de contenerse. Makoto la miró sorprendido.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Por todo, yo —titubeó— quizás debería haberte dicho algo. ¡No! Ni siquiera debería haber salido contigo. Fui egoísta, y yo soy lo que soy y tú no, y...

—Gou, no sé cuántos platos de pasta te has comido por tener una cita conmigo —declaró Makoto, como si aquello zanjase el asunto. Los ojos de Gou, escarlatas tras haberse quitado las lentillas azules, brillaron sorprendidos—. No me importa lo que seas, no me ha importado desde que me enteré. Es sólo que... nunca pensé que tú y yo...

—Te gustaba Yuuki, ¿no? —rió ella—. Pensé... —tomó aire para calmarse antes de continuar con voz más firme—, pensé que podía disimular. Ser alguien normal, y tú podrías, no sé, ser feliz con Yuuki. Al menos un tiempo. No sé en qué pensaba, cuando me pediste salir pensé en negarme, pero —se sonrojó de nuevo— siempre me gustaste un poco, ya sabes, esos músculos —rió con nerviosismo—, y no me reconocisteis, y pensé: "oh, quizás salga bien...". Fue una estupidez, lo sé, y...

—Gou —Makoto posó una mano en su rodilla. Su cara estaba tintada de rosa en los pómulos, pero sonreía como siempre lo hacía, de forma que a Gou se le revolvía el pecho—, hablas demasiado.

—Lo sé.

—Y me sigue gustando Yuuki. Incluso aunque ahora se llame Gou.

—Oh. —Gou se sonrojó un poco más—. Eso está bien. Creo.

—Lo está para mí. —Makoto sintió que su pecho se liberaba de la tensión inicial al saber que estaba mirando a Gou y no a una chica prácticamente desconocida. Ahora que lo sabía, le parecía obvio: las facciones ovaladas pero afiladas en los extremos, los ojos redondos y grandes. Gou siempre había sido guapa.

—¿De verdad no te importa _eso_? —preguntó temblando. Makoto se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo reconfortante por la espalda. Ahora que era ella el contacto físico era mucho más cómodo. Sintió cómo Gou se acurrucaba contra él—. ¿No os importa, a ninguno?

—No. Gou, os hemos echado mucho de menos. Haru ha estado muy mal, mucho más de lo que parece.

—Rin también. Pero no podíamos-

—Lo sé. Nadie os culpa, Haru no os culpa. No me refería a eso. Yo —Makoto inspiró, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras—, yo he tenido miedo, como todos. Miedo por las cosas que aparecían en las noticias, porque nos pasase a nosotros o a nuestras familias. Pero cuando alguien como vosotros resulta ser un _ghoul_ , todo cambia. Estuve mucho tiempo pensando cómo era posible que personas que conocía tanto y que eran buenas encajasen con las atrocidades de las que se hablaba en la televisión. Me llevó más tiempo del que me gusta admitir pensar que también hay humanos que cometen crímenes horribles y yo no soy uno de ellos.

—Hay de todo en todas partes —corroboró Gou—, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que como carne humana.

Makoto se estremeció, pero lo llevó bastante bien; no se apartó de ella ni hizo muecas con el rostro que perturbasen su expresión tranquila y amable.

—Lo sé —terminó por decir—. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo...?

—No necesitas saberlo, Makoto —contestó Gou con rapidez—. No es en absoluto necesario.

—Pero quiero. Al menos si vamos a seguir con esto. Y yo quiero seguir.

—Yo también.

—Entonces cuéntamelo.

Desde que Rin y Gou desaparecieron, Makoto —y Haru, que aunque nunca lo dijo, Makoto lo sabía— había estado investigando todo sobre los _ghouls_ , desde su alimentación y las diferentes formas en las que la conseguían —había teorías muy dispares sobre cómo comían los _ghouls_ que querían pasar desapercibidos—, pasando por su sentido del gusto, el _kagune_ y el kakuhou y cómo este órgano exclusivo de los _ghouls_ les proporcionaba una curación más rápida que a los humanos. Aún así, sabía que Gou conocía todo aquello de primera mano, mucho mejor.

—Suicidas —dijo al fin con algo de esfuerzo—. O vagabundos que mueren de forma natural, víctimas de asesinato que nadie reclamará. Ya sabes.

Era una afirmación estúpida, Makoto no sabía nada, pero él asintió como si así fuese y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Había entendido el núcleo de lo que Gou le quería decir —que ella no era una asesina, lo cual ya imaginaba—, y se encontraba bastante aliviado. No sabía cómo habría reaccionado de haber sido de otra forma, y ya no quería pensarlo.

—Por cierto —el tono de Gou cambió a un ligero y algo burlón antes de seguir hablando—, ¿pensabas besarme antes de irte?

.

—Mako-chan y Gou-chan tardan mucho —se quejó Nagisa con un puchero—. Yo también la echo de menos. ¿¡Y Rin-chan!? —recordó de repente, saltando hasta Haru y abrazándolo por la cintura—. Haru-chan, ¿dónde está Rin-chan?

—Se ha ido. —La cara de Nagisa reflejó tal horror que Haru incluso se sintió mal—. Temporalmente —añadió—. Está en Tokio. Creo que se vendrá a vivir con Makoto y conmigo. Pero no es nada seguro, Nagisa.

Daba igual que no fuese seguro, Nagisa estaba como loco de felicidad e intentaba compartirla con Rei, quien sonreía de vez en cuando ante la felicidad de sus amigos. Miró a Haru de reojo, había algo en su amigo que había cambiado tanto que resultaba difícil decir que se notaba. Siendo Haruka de quien hablaba.

—Se le ve más feliz, ¿verdad? —susurró a Nagisa, mirando la expresión seria de Haru mientras bebía de una pequeña botella de agua.

—Eh... ¿supongo? —Haru tenía la misma cara de siempre, pero Rei tenía razón, había algo en su aura que lo hacía parecer feliz—. ¡Haru-chan! —gritó, acercándose a saltos—, echabas de menos a Rin-chan, ¿verdad?

Haru lo miró algo sorprendido por la pregunta; habían pasado dos años desde que todo pasase y sabía que Makoto era consciente de que nunca había llegado a recuperarse, pero no sabía hasta qué punto Nagisa y Rei también lo habían notado. Se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo secamente para responder en silencio, con los pómulos encendidos, a la pregunta de Nagisa, quien rió feliz con su respuesta.

Makoto y Gou aún tardaron cuatro horas en hacer acto de presencia y Haruka, Rei y Nagisa comieron solos en el restaurante de comida rápida que había al lado de la piscina, por donde los ausentes aparecieron más tarde. Makoto vio en los ojos de Nagisa las ganas de hacer bromas subidas de tono, pero Rei se encargó de que no dijese nada, algo que agradeció profundamente.

—Gou —habló Haru cuando terminaron de comer—, ¿cómo vive Rin en Tokio?

La chica lo miró un momento y luego bajó la mirada —de nuevo azul— hacia su plato vacío.

—No lo sé exactamente —admitió—. Sé que vive con otros _ghouls_ en edificios que gestionan ellos mismos. No sé qué hace para pagarse las cosas —suspiró—. Pero confío en él. Y no parece que viva mal.

—¿Y los _ghouls_ pueden irse de su —Haru dudó. No sabía si existía una palabra para denominar a los _ghouls_ vivían juntos— grupo —decidió— sin consecuencias?

La respuesta inicial de Gou fue un encogimiento de hombros que no dejo nada tranquilo a Haruka.

—Mi hermano sabrá manejarlos. Sé que tiene cierta importancia entre ellos. Haru —una de las manos de Gou se posó sobre la suya y la apretó con cariño fraternal—, si Rin te ha dicho que volverá, lo hará.

—Lo sé.

Las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas fueron las más largas que Haru recordaba desde los primeros días tras la marcha de Rin. Se había vuelto, poco a poco, a acostumbrar a su ausencia, al frío de la cama sin el calor del pelirrojo a su lado, y tan sólo una noche de nuevo con él había servido para devolverle los recuerdos y grabarlos en su mente, dispuestos a no volver a abandonarlo. Hizo la maleta con prisas, sin doblar la ropa y apretando todo para poder ayudar a los demás a que fuesen más rápido.

—Vendré todas las semanas —prometió Makoto cuando se despidió de Gou en la puerta del campamento, bajo las miradas cotillas y los susurros intercalados con risitas del resto de recepcionistas—. Adiós.

Y por fin se atrevió a inclinarse sobre ella y rozar sus labios, esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar. Gou le cruzó los brazos tras el cuello, acercándolo más y profundizando el beso, dejándose rodear por los fuertes brazos de Makoto, quien prácticamente la alzó del suelo. Gou soltó una risita sobre su boca y lo miró, sonrojada, dejando a Makoto imaginarla con su pelo y sus ojos de color rojo.

—Sigues teniendo mucha fuerza.

—Y tú sigues siendo ligera.

Tras una última sonrisa y un beso rápido, Makoto se unió a sus amigos. La ausencia de Gou propició las bromas de Nagisa, y pocos temas más abarcaron la hora que tardaron en recorrer la distancia entre Miura y Tokio. Nagisa y Rei se bajaron antes que ellos, en la residencia de estudiantes, y se despidieron con un movimiento de mano hasta que el coche dobló la esquina y los perdieron de vista.

Haru se recostó con un suspiro cansado en el asiento del copiloto los quince minutos escasos que separaban su piso compartido de la universidad y miró a su amigo.

—Le dije a Rin que se viniese a vivir con nosotros.

En el siguiente semáforo en el que Makoto paró lo hizo con algo de brusquedad.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada hasta ahora? —No estaba enfadado, sólo molesto. Haru creía que sólo había visto a Makoto enfadado una vez—. Está bien, no importa.

—Pagará sus gastos —prometió—. O lo haré yo. No notarás que está.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Haru abrió la boca para protestar, pero decidió que era mejor no decir nada mientras su rostro adquiría el tono del pelo de Rin. Makoto rió y lo miró con comprensión.

—No te preocupes. No me importa que se quede.

—Gracias.

La silueta de Rin estaba escondida en las sombras que daba el bloque de edificios que se encontraba frente al que habitaban Makoto y Haruka. Iba enteramente vestido de negro, camuflándose en la poca oscuridad que el sol de la mañana dejaba en la calle. Se acercó a ellos con paso lento una vez aparcaron y comenzaron a sacar las maletas, mirando más a Makoto que a Haruka hasta que éste le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Rin.

Rin suspiró y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Tras unos segundos de duda ambos se abrazaron con sonrisas y saludos cariñosos ante la mirada enternecida de Haruka.

—Haru me contó que sales con Gou —susurró Rin al oído, sin dejar el tono jovial. Sintió que los músculos de Makoto se tensaban—. Ya hablaremos de eso.

Se separó de él y cogió una de las bolsas de viaje de Haru, quien frunció el ceño ante ello.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos —murmuró sobre su boca, dándole pequeños besos alrededor—. No te enfades tan rápido.

Haruka rodó los ojos y, sin devolverle los gestos, recogió el equipaje restante y se dirigió al portal. El piso no era muy amplio, pero la escasez de muebles no lo hacía parecer angosto. Detrás del salón estaba la cocina de estilo americano y a la izquierda los dos únicos dormitorios y el baño. La mesa de comedor estaba pegada a la pared de la derecha y contaba con cuatro sillas demasiado juntas entre sí.

—Ven.

Haru guió a Rin hasta la puerta de su habitación, la que quedaba más cerca de la del baño. En ella sólo había un escritorio y una cama individual.

—Tendremos que comprar una más grande.

—O podemos dormir apretaditos —insinuó Rin, abrazándolo por detrás.

—Las camas grandes no son tan caras.

Rin bufó, pero toda queja que pudiese tener por los hábitos de sueño que Haruka quería adoptar se ahogó cuando fijó la vista en la mesa. Estaba pulcramente limpia y ordenada, y colgado en la pared había un tablón de corcho con fotografías: estaba la del relevo que habían hecho en primaria, varias fotos de Haru y Makoto cuando eran pequeños y la de la graduación a la que él no había llegado a ir. Pero también había tres de su viaje a Australia, otra que les había sacado Nagisa en la playa y otra de Rin solo, sin Haru, vigilando el entrenamiento de Samezuka y cuya existencia Rin desconocía.

Se acercó hipnotizado y acarició aquellas en las que Haru dejaba mostrar casi una sonrisa, apenas una mueca feliz, cuando Rin le daba un beso por sorpresa o al estar cerca del agua. Esas eran las favoritas de Rin. Conteniendo el aire, sacó su propia copia de la foto del relevo, blanqueada y arrugada de ir siempre en su bolsillo, y la que tenía con Haru en Australia, la cual no estaba colgada en el tablón.

—¿Por qué te has hecho tanto daño? —le preguntó a Haru, dejando las fotografías en el escritorio y mirándolo fijamente.

—Porque sabía que volverías. —Se acercó a Rin y apretó su camiseta entre los dedos—. O quería creerlo.

Rin lo agarró tan fuerte que Haru le bufó al sentir su mano clavándose en su cintura. Lo devoró con fiereza, abriendo finas heridas en sus labios que no llegaron a sangrar a la vez que lo arrinconaba agresivo contra el escritorio, obligándolo a subirse a él para no verse atrapado entre la madera y el cuerpo de Rin, el cual parecía querer absorberlo por completo. En su momento, a Haru le había costado mucho seguir el ritmo de Rin, acelerarse como él lo hacía y responder a sus manos todo lo rápido que se esperaba, pero aprendió y no se le había olvidado en los dos años que habían pasado separados.

Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Rin, tirando de él hacia delante y dejando su boca abierta para que sus lenguas se encontrasen. Rin jadeó, lo cogió de la cintura y lo atrajo más cerca, con lo que Haruka quedó sentado en el borde del escritorio, pobremente equilibrado sujeto a la espalda y la cabeza de Rin. Sus cuerpos ardían juntos, buscando todo lo que les había faltado durante tanto tiempo; sus bocas querían recorrer el cuerpo contrario una y otra vez, con la sensación de no cansarse jamás del sabor.

Ambos se separaron sobresaltados cuando la puerta se abrió sin avisar y Makoto apareció tras ella con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

—Rin, Nagisa quiere... oh. —La cara de Makoto se puso tan roja como la de los dos a los que acababa de interrumpir—. L-lo siento, yo no quería...

—Da igual. —El tono irritado de Rin daba por hecho que no era así, pero Makoto no se atrevió a decir nada más. Haru lo soltó con algo de resistencia para que pudiese contestar—. Dame eso. ¡Nagisa! —La voz feliz del otro reverberó hasta los oídos de Haruka—. ¡Más te vale que sea importante porque me acabo de quedar sin sexo!

Al final, Nagisa y Rei fueron a ver a Rin al piso, que con los cinco allí metidos se hizo mucho más pequeño, y Haruka tuvo que posponer todas las conversaciones que tenía pendientes con él para después, cuando no hubiese nadie y Makoto estuviese dormido.

La cama era muy pequeña para ambos, tal como Haru había imaginado, y tardaron unos minutos en encontrar una posición relativamente cómoda, proceso en el cual Rin casi se cayó de la cama y Haru rió por lo bajo, con lo que Rin pensó que el daño que se había hecho al darse con el borde de madera en la espalda había merecido la pena. Se preguntaba cuánto hacía que Haruka no reía.

—¿Cómo va a ser? —se atrevió a preguntar Haru al final. Sabía que Rin no estaba dormido, conocía cómo variaba su respiración de un estado a otro.

—Tengo un empleo a medio tiempo, de momento. En una pizzería. No es lo mejor del mundo, pero podré pagar lo que gaste y ayudar con el alquiler.

—No me refería a eso.

Rin suspiró y el aliento cálido erizó el vello de la nuca de Haruka. Lo había sabido desde que había abierto la boca, que no sería un tema agradable y que Rin, muy posiblemente, no querría hablar de ello. Pero Haru quería saberlo, y estaba dispuesto a discutir por ello.

—No pienses en eso.

—¿Por qué no? —Algo incómodo, Haru se giró hasta quedar cara a cara. Rin lo miró con aprehensión, apretando los labios—. Es... Entiendo por qué no confiaste el secreto a nadie —empezó, pensando detenidamente las palabras. No era propio de él intentar adornar nada, pero podía ver a leguas que era un tema extremadamente sensible para Rin—. Pero ahora lo sé.

—No tienes que conocer los detalles.

—Quiero conocerlo todo —murmuró—. Quiero saber quién eres.

—No. —Rin intentó negarse, regañarlo por lo que él llamó _desconsideración_ o algo similar, quitarle las ganas, pero Haruka se mantuvo inflexible—. Quieres conocer al monstruo.

—No eres un monstruo.

—De acuerdo. —Rin terminó cediendo con un suspiro, y Haru se alejó todo lo que la estrecha cama le dejó para mirarlo a los ojos—. No tengo que decirte lo que como. Hay _ghouls_ que se alimentan de víctimas de suicido, como mi hermana. Yo trabajaba con la organización que se encarga de regular eso en Tokio.

Hasta ese punto, no era tan malo. Haru imaginaba que no encontrar jamás el cadáver de un ser querido tenía que ser horrible, pero desde luego era mucho mejor aquello que ser devorado por un _ghoul_. Su estómago se agitó nervioso cuando supo que Rin no seguía aquella dieta.

—Tú no lo haces. —No era una pregunta. Haruka odiaba preguntar algo que sabía con certeza.

—No. Yo soy un asesino. Y necesito que sepas eso antes de continuar.

—Continúa.

—He matado...

—Sé lo que significa ser un asesino —gruñó Haru con impaciencia—. Continúa —repitió.

—Uno de los _ghouls_ es policía. Cuando necesito alimento me deja entrar en la base de datos.

Rin se calló a mitad, en parte porque no quería ser completamente explícito y en parte porque no hacía falta ser extremadamente inteligente para suponer el resto.

—Matas asesinos —corroboró Haru en voz baja.

—O violadores, maltratadores... —Rin dejó escapar aire por la nariz sonoramente—. Eso me deja al mismo nivel, ¿no crees?

—No, no lo creo. Pero más importante es lo que crees tú.

—Intenté ser como Gou. Lo hice, unos meses. —Las palabras parecían atascarse en su garganta al explicarse, como si se sintiese mal por lo que estaba diciendo—. Pero luego vi a unos tíos en la calle, con una chica. Se parecía a Ran, ¿sabes? —Haru se sorprendió ante la mención de la hermana pequeña de Makoto—. Creo que por eso me enfadé tanto. Los maté sin dudarlo.

—Le salvaste la vida a una persona.

—Y arrebaté tres.

—Rin —Haru le alcanzó el cuello y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Los de Rin estaban aguados; no le había hablado a nadie de aquello—, cada persona de este mundo juzgará tus actos como los crea convenientes. No importa lo que yo opine, sino lo que tú crees. Has estado haciendo esto desde entonces, tienes una motivación. Puedo —Haruka sonrió levemente antes de continuar— leerte fácilmente. Siempre has sido expresivo. Sé que te torturas por lo que estás forzado a comer, y has encontrado una forma de verle algo bueno. ¿Quién es lo suficientemente importante como para juzgar eso, excepto tú?

Rin parpadeó, confuso. Haru había sobrepasado su límite personal de palabras para decirle todo aquello, como si no importase lo que hacía o, al menos, como si a él no le importase. Lo único que quería Haruka era que él estuviese bien, haciendo lo que _a él_ le pareciera correcto. Se preguntó por enésima vez cómo, exactamente, había sobrevivido sin aquél chico a su lado.

—Te amo —dijo sin más.

Era la mejor forma resumir cosas que jamás había dicho en algo que nunca había pronunciado antes.

.

—Bien. —Makoto se plantó ante ellos el domingo por la mañana, con esa cara que tienen las personas que por fin se han decidido a hacer algo a lo que le han dado muchas vueltas. Haruka apenas levantó la mirada de su desayuno—. Si Rin va a vivir con nosotros, tenemos que poner unas normas.

Rin miró confuso a Haru, sin entender aparentemente por qué se necesitaban normas sólo porque él estuviese allí. Haruka, en cambio, tenía una idea bastante aproximada de por dónde iba su mejor amigo, pero no se lo hizo saber. Cabeceó una vez en dirección a un nervioso Makoto, para quien hablar de _esos temas_ era casi tabú.

—Nada de sexo en zonas comunes. —A la vez que lo decía, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Y procurad no hacer mucho ruido, hay quien quiere dormir.

—Llama antes de entrar en la habitación —dijo Haru, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. ¿Tan raro era que él también tuviese exigencias?—. Y esas normas se te aplicarán también si alguna vez viene Gou.

Los rostros de Rin y Makoto enrojecieron a la vez, de furia y vergüenza respectivamente.

—No será necesario, ¿a que no, Makoto? —musitó Rin amenazante. Makoto tragó en seco.

—¡C-claro que no! —Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió, mirando sólo a Haru—. Vuestras sábanas las lavaréis vosotros.

—Vale. —Haruka se levantó a dejar su plato vacío y se volvió hacia su amigo—. ¿Algo más?

—Creo que no.

Hubo un tiempo, que Haru ya no recordaba o que su mente era incapaz de reconstruir, al principio de su relación con Rin, en el que el sexo había sido algo ausente. Haruka nunca había pensado en ello; Rin jamás le pidió nada. Un día, ocurrió sin más, sin planearlo y sin pretenderlo, y él supo que el romántico de su novio había querido que fuese así, espontáneo y natural.

Haruka a menudo pensaba en todas las noches perdidas antes de aquella. No era la satisfacción del acto en sí, el sexo era lo más cerca que podían estar, y esa cercanía, conocer el cuerpo y alma de Rin, era lo que, por encima de cualquier cosa, Haru siempre había anhelado. Estar tan cerca como para ser uno, para comprenderse en su totalidad. Haruka había pasado dos años sin ello, y estaba más que dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—No te cansas. —La voz de Rin se volvía gutural cuando estaba excitado. A Haru le gustaba ese tono. Le gustaba mucho.

—¿Tú te cansas? —preguntó entre jadeos, intentando controlar el volumen de su propia voz para no despertar a Makoto, que dormía inocentemente en la habitación de al lado.

—Jamás.

* * *

Gracias a **xzero kill** y **2cm** por sus reviews.

 ** _2cm_** _, me encantaría que te hicieses una cuenta y así podría contestar a tu review :)_

Qué bonito parece todo de momento, ¿eh?


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

 _ **Pensé seriamente que era mejor morir**_

Los _ghouls_ sólo necesitaban comer una vez al mes, pero Rin se ausentaba al menos dos. Los primeros días, Haruka había cocinado por inercia el desayuno para tres, pero en ese momento lo hacía sólo para sí mismo. Makoto había salido temprano hacia Miura, aprovechando que los viernes no tenía clases, y Rin aún no había vuelto, y probablemente lo único que quisiera al llegar fuese tumbarse a dormir. Él sí debería ir a la pizzería, pero le había explicado a Haru hacía tiempo que tenía ciertos contactos para dicho trabajo.

Sin embargo, Rin no volvió pasada la hora de la comida, su teléfono estaba desconectado —como siempre que salía a comer, lo cual no era una sorpresa— y Haru sentía la opresión en su pecho que le causaba su ausencia. La posibilidad de que Rin se hubiese vuelto a ir le provocó náuseas, pero inmediatamente después se sintió culpable por estar más preocupado por sus temores que por Rin. Podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa y Haruka sólo era capaz de sentir angustia por sí mismo. Estaba a punto de dejar el cuaderno de dibujo que había estado garabateando, decidiéndose entre si sería útil ir a buscar a Rin o sólo traería problemas, cuando la puerta se abrió y acto seguido se cerró con sigilo.

Rin estaba _bien_. Al menos en el aspecto general. No tenía heridas y, si las había tenido, ya habían sanado. Había algunas manchas de sangre dispersas por su ropa, Haru no sabía si suyas o ajenas, pero lo más evidente era lo tenso que llevaba el brazo izquierdo y las muecas de dolor que hacía cada vez que lo movía.

Haruka sabía que esas cosas podían pasar y creía haberse preparado para ello. Sólo en aquél momento supo que nunca iba a estar mentalmente listo para ver sufrir a Rin. Lo ayudó a llegar al sofá, donde se sentó con ayuda de su brazo derecho, y esperó a que comenzase a hablar. Rin se recostó contra él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y sollozando de manera audible.

—Ha sido la CCG —dijo finalmente.

«Otra vez», pensó Haru, pero no dijo nada. Ayudó a Rin a deshacerse de la chaqueta y la camiseta ensangrentadas con cuidado de hacerle el menor daño posible en el brazo. Debía tener el hombro dislocado, pues estaba comenzando a inflamarse. Tiró la ropa manchada directamente a la papelera y ahogó un paño suave en agua caliente. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado y lo hizo apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas, comenzando a retirar las salpicaduras rojas de su piel. Rin cerró los ojos ante la caricia.

—He tenido que despistarlos. Por eso he tardado —siguió. Buscó la mano libre de Haru con la suya buena y la apretó—. Puede que me hayan seguido, te encontrarán y...

—Rin, no habrías venido si no supieses que no te seguían —cortó Haru—. Está bien, vamos a estar bien. No te han reconocido, ¿no?

—Llevaba la máscara y la capucha —respondió con un suspiro—. Aunque creo que cambiaré de máscara, soy demasiado conocido por la división de Shibuya.

—¿Shibuya? —preguntó Haru con el ceño fruncido. Ellos vivían en Minato.

—Es más fácil encontrar a quien busco allí —se limitó a decir Rin—. Por desgracia, también hay más _ghouls_ y más vigilancia.

—Cambia de zona —sugirió Haruka, aunque era más una petición—. Una con menos agentes de la CCG.

Rin abrió los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Estaré bien —prometió.

El agua de la toalla se enfrió y Haru se levantó para renovarla. Desde la cocina escuchó el crujido del hombro de Rin cuando éste se recolocó el hueso y el grito ahogado que escapó de su garganta. Tenía lágrimas en el borde del ojo debido al dolor, pero movía el brazo izquierdo con movimientos circulares.

—¿Esto pasará muy a menudo? —no pudo evitar preguntar, mientras volvía a tumbar a Rin y le seguía limpiando la ya impecable piel. Gotas de agua escurrieron por su pelo hasta los pantalones de Haru.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Depende del trabajo que tenga la CCG y de los agentes que lleven cada distrito.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de ellos así? —El tono de Haru era frío y rabioso, y Rin lo miró sorprendido—. Como si fuesen una especie de policía o...

— _Son_ una especie de policía. —Rin suspiró, incorporándose para mirar a Haruka a los ojos—. Y como la policía, hay cosas que hacen bien y cosas que no. Es cierto que muchas veces se equivocan —su rostro se ensombreció—, pero te sorprendería saber cuántos _ghouls_ peligrosos han matado.

—Tantos como inocentes —aseguró Haru—. Rin —llamó, recordando algo de repente—, cuando volviste de Australia dijiste que tus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico —recordó. Aquél había sido el motivo por el que Rin había dejado sus estudios en el extranjero—. ¿Fue realmente un accidente?

Las sombras que cubrían el rostro de Rin se hicieron más oscuras cuando apartó la mirada de Haru, lo que le dio la respuesta básica a su pregunta.

—No —contestó igualmente Rin—, los mató la CCG. —Haru quiso preguntar cómo, aún así, no sentía un odio que sería perfectamente racional hacia la división, porque él lo sentía por algo mucho menos grave—. Mis padres eran inocentes. Tenían un estilo de vida como el que lleva Gou, se hacían pasar por humanos y no mataban a nadie. Gou no sabe cómo los encontraron y yo tampoco. —Se llevó las manos a la cara, como si lo que estaba contando hubiese ocurrido hacía días en lugar de hacía años. Haruka conocía bien esa expresión—. Es por eso que tengo tanto miedo, Haru. Podrían encontrarnos en cualquier momento y tú...

—¿Y aún con todo eso eres capaz de defenderlos? —Haru no lo entendía.

Para su sorpresa, Rin soltó un risa leve.

—Es la historia de siempre, Haru. Las personas no están preparadas para aceptar lo que no entienden o lo que es diferente. Al principio las medidas son radicales, luego se suavizan. Ha pasado con todo y pasará con los _ghouls_. Necesitan tiempo.

—Pero tú no eres inmortal —musitó Haruka—, y no tendrías que vivir escondido.

Rin le pasó un brazo por la espalda y lo acercó a él. El hombro no parecía dolerle ya y se removió de forma que Haru quedó apoyado en su pecho.

—Pero pasará. Está pasando —le susurró al oído—. Gente como vosotros, como Makoto y tú, estáis viendo que no somos tan diferentes. —Cruzó las manos sobre el pecho de Haru, en el punto exacto donde latía su corazón, y apretó—. A pesar de las dificultades.

.

Los últimos jirones de nubes blancas y gomosas se deshacían en el cielo azul. Los viernes, Gou salía a la hora de comer, aunque Makoto siempre llegaba mucho antes y se dedicaba a dar vueltas por la ciudad. Durante el último mes, cuando se veían en la puerta del edificio de Gou, al beso de bienvenida le acompañaba un pequeño dulce o una flor.

En sus tiempos de estudiante de instituto sin más preocupaciones que sacar notas aceptables y entrenar a un variopinto equipo de natación, Gou había fantaseado mil y una veces con Makoto. No sólo con los perfectos músculos de su espalda o esa altura que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera, sino con la sonrisa dulce y la amabilidad que lo acompañaba siempre.

Y Makoto había resultado ser todo eso y más, mejor. Makoto era dulce, atento, cariñoso, cuidadoso, amable, romántico y todo aquello que son los chicos perfectos de las películas que a Gou le encantaba ver y que creía que no existían. Todo aquello que podía perder ese mismo día.

Makoto la esperaba a la salida del metro y, en cuanto Gou pisó el último escalón, se inclinó hacia ella, le rodeó la estrecha cintura con las manos y la alzó, llevándola hasta dónde él estaba y besándola en el proceso. Gou sonrió y se apoyó en los hombros anchos antes de que la dejase en el suelo. Él también sonreía, como siempre que la veía. Gou se preguntaba a menudo si ella iluminaba su día tanto como él lo hacía con el suyo.

—¿Quieres un helado? —preguntó ella cuando empezaron a andar—. Han abierto una heladería cerca de mi casa y la gente habla maravillas.

Makoto disfrutó de su helado y ella de su café, y luego sugirió pasar un rato en su casa. Por lo general, ese tipo de proposiciones iban acompañadas de un sonrojo y una sonrisa entre tímida y traviesa que Makoto veía más a menudo de lo que le gustaría reflejada en la cara de Rin, pero aquella vez Gou sólo sonrió tranquilamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró tras él—. Estás más seria de lo normal.

La sonrisa que Gou se había obligado a forzar desapareció cuando Makoto hizo evidente que se había dado cuenta. Suspiró, preparando un nuevo café, y llevándole otro a él. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, pero no dejó que la abrazase como siempre hacía. Los primeros segundos fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Makoto sabía que las conversaciones que empezaban así nunca acababan bien, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura—. De nosotros.

—¿Hay algún problema? ¿Es la distancia? —preguntó inmediatamente—. Podemos arreglarlo.

—No es eso. Soy yo. Y no —cortó antes de que Makoto dijese nada—, no tiene nada que ver con mi alimentación.

—Pero sí con lo que eres—entendió Makoto. Gou asintió levemente—. Sea lo que sea, no me hables como si esto fuese a acabar aquí. No me importa, ya te lo dije.

—Necesito que me escuches —pidió ella. Su garganta estaba cerrada y le costaba respirar, sus palabras sonaban trabadas—. Me dijiste que habías averiguado cosas sobre nosotros cuando desaparecimos, pero hay muchas cosas que los humanos no saben. Una de ellas es lo que pasa cuando un _ghoul_ y un humano intentan tener descendencia. —Vio que Makoto se tensaba y sus ganas de decir algo, y agradeció que no lo hiciese—. Para empezar, las probabilidades de concepción son muy bajas. Incompatibilidad genética, lo llaman —suspiró—. Pero en las ocasiones en las que el embarazo se produce, la mayoría de los niños mueren.

Gou vio cómo aquello afectaba a Makoto, más de lo que ella hubiese deseado que lo hiciera. Apretó los labios, pero no logró contener las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Enseguida lo tuvo cerca, acariciándole el rostro con expresión preocupada.

—Te he dicho esto porque —sollozó— creo que vas en serio, y yo voy en serio y no quiero que un día quieras formar una familia y yo no pueda dártela.

Makoto la abrazó cuando sus hombros empezaron a temblar descontroladamente. Sintió el pecho de Makoto vibrar contra sus manos y deseó egoístamente poder volver atrás en el tiempo y no decírselo nunca, y achacar su infertilidad a otras cosas.

—Gou —la llamó con voz suave. No parecía enfadado—, ¿por qué iba a desear más una familia que aún no tengo que a ti? —Ella lo miró sin comprender—. Por supuesto que voy en serio con esto, y si queremos, los dos —recalcó— formar una familia algún día, lo haremos.

—Pero te acabo de decir que no...

—Hay otras formas. Y si tú estás dispuesta, podemos intentarlo cuando llegue el momento. —Bajó la mirada con un suspiro—. Puede que sea egoísta decir eso, ya que serías tú la que lo viviría más de cerca, pero —se encogió de hombros cohibido— sinceramente me gustaría.

—¿Egoísta? —dijo Gou—. Te llamas egoísta por querer darme una familia. —Rió, rió con las lágrimas en su cara—. ¿De dónde has salido, Makoto? —Él la miró confuso—. Quedándote a mi lado aún después de saber esto eres la persona menos egoísta que he conocido nunca.

Makoto se contagió de su risa y la abrazó, tumbándola en el sofá. En las horas que pasaron dentro no volvieron a mencionar el tema e hicieron lo que hacían cuando Gou lo invitaba a su casa antes de la hora de la cena. Vestida sólo con un delantal sobre su ropa interior, se pavoneó de haber aprendido a cocinar e hizo que Makoto probase una de las recetas que había estado practicando.

—Está delicioso —admitió—, pero vas a coger frío.

Gou rió cuando la sentó encima de él con la excusa de abrigarla. La conversación de la mañana había quedado en un segundo plano, muy lejos de sus verdaderas preocupaciones, que en ese momento consistían en ver si Makoto decía la verdad y en que los del edificio de enfrente no la viesen casi desnuda.

—Sobre la distancia —dijo cuando estuvieron acurrucados en la cama, desnudos frente a frente. Makoto la miró y le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara—. Me gustaría estar más cerca, pero estamos bien, ¿verdad?

—No estamos tan lejos.

—Aún así, he pensado pedir el traslado a Tokio el curso que viene. —Y, aunque no estaban mal, Gou vio que los ojos de Makoto se iluminaban ante la posibilidad—. ¿Te gustaría?

—¡Claro que me gustaría! —exclamó él, como si se hubiese ofendido por la duda—. Podrías vivir con nosotros. También estarías más tiempo con Rin.

—¿Cuatro en un piso pensado para dos no será demasiado? —preguntó a pesar de que la idea le gustaba.

—Seguro que haremos espacio. Lo hicimos para Rin. —Algo en su tono le dio a entender que no podrían poner ninguna pega porque si Gou no era admitida Rin tampoco lo sería. Makoto era muy bueno, pero podía ser tajante cuando quería—. Además, si vivimos juntos pagaremos menos y podríamos ahorrar un poco para buscar un piso para nosotros.

Los ojos de Gou se abrieron como platos y Makoto temió haber ido demasiado lejos en su emoción.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al momento—. No te sientas presionada, sólo era una idea y...

—No —Gou sonrió—, es genial, sólo me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa. De verdad —afirmó, ante la mirada dubitativa de Makoto—. Aún se me hace difícil de aceptar que lo lleves tan bien, como si fuese cualquier otra persona.

—Eres una persona perfectamente normal, Gou —dijo Makoto—. Sólo tienes algunas peculiaridades.

Podía sonar irónico o sarcástico, pero Makoto la abrazó, rodeó su cuerpo desnudo y lo pegó a su pecho, y no temió que pudiese morderlo o que, quizás, no pudiesen tener hijo biológicos, y Gou supo que él realmente la veía de esa forma.

.

Sousuke tenía un gimnasio en Yamato. Imitando un poco el modelo de vida que había escogido Makoto, Sousuke había decidido emplear su futuro también basándose en su vida y, mientras que Makoto iba a enseñar su deporte favorito a niños pequeños para traspasarles su pasión, Sousuke había decidido evitar que la mayor cantidad de gente posible cometiese los mismos errores que él y, por ello, destrozase sus sueños.

No había ido a la universidad, no había encontrado nada que quisiera estudiar. En cambio, se había quedado en Iwatobi y había trabajado hasta que reunió dinero suficiente para montar un pequeño pero próspero negocio con el que le sobraba para mantenerse.

—No te sobre-esfuerces —le recordó a uno de los chicos más jóvenes—. Recuerda lo que te dije, cuando sientas que el músculo te duele al levantar, déjalo.

—¡Sousuke! —Sora, el chico de la recepción, agitó una mano al asomarse a la zona de pesas—. Hay un chico que quiere verte. Dice que es un viejo amigo.

«Haru», supo Sousuke. Desde que Rin había desaparecido habían forjado una amistad que no llegaba a estrecha pero que, desde luego, no era aquella indiferencia mezclada con resentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro. Era lo único bueno que Sousuke había sacado de la partida de su mejor amigo: Haru era un chico tranquilo y poco hablador, pero eso a él no le importaba. Hablaban de vez en cuando por teléfono y, a veces, Haruka se desplazaba hasta allí cuando estaba libre de clases para hacerle una visita.

No se equivocaba. Haru lo saludó con un parco movimiento de mano y Sousuke le devolvió el gesto, cogiendo una de las toallas que colgaban por todas partes para quitarse el sudor de la frente y la parte superior del pecho.

—¿Qué tal va tu hombro?

Sousuke notó inmediatamente que había algo diferente, en la forma de hablar, de estar, Haruka no se veía igual que hacía cuatro meses. No parecía cargar el peso del mundo sobre unos hombros no preparados para soportarlo y tampoco estaba la línea de melancolía que oscurecía sus ojos cuando lo veía, esa que Sousuke sabía que nacía de relacionarlo a él directamente con la pérdida de Rin.

—Mejor —respondió—, el tratamiento nuevo está dando resultado.

—Me alegro. —Sousuke alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada—. He visto que hoy cerráis tarde.

—Es sábado. A la gente le gusta quedarse por la noche.

—¿Tienes un hueco?

—Un hueco, ¿cómo de grande?

—Como el resto de la tarde de grande.

Sousuke frunció el ceño, confuso. Normalmente, cuando Haruka se acercaba a verlo, tomaban un café rápido, se ponían al día con unas pocas frases y, sobre todo, hablaban de Rin. Hablaban de él una, dos horas, y luego Sousuke volvía al trabajo y Haru parecía algo menos descompuesto al saber que no sólo él era incapaz de olvidar el color exacto del pelo de Rin.

—Supongo que puedo apañarlo —asintió, al ver que Haru no le iba a dar ninguna explicación—. ¡Sora! —El chico acudió al momento a su llamado—. ¿Puedes encargarte de esto hasta la noche? Tengo que irme.

—Claro.

—Llama a Hiro si viene mucha gente, ¿vale? Os añadiré las horas extra a fin de mes.

—De acuerdo.

—Dame un momento —pidió a Haru, quien asintió y se sentó en un banco de madera a esperar.

Sousuke se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa y volvió al vestíbulo. Siguió en silencio a Haru hasta un párking cercano, pero se paró antes de entrar.

—Vamos a Tokio. —Haruka respondió a la pregunta sin formular—. Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Sousuke abrió mucho los ojos. Sólo había una persona que podía estar con Haru en Tokio y que querría verlo, pero que no se desplazaría hasta allí para hacerlo. Además, estaba _Haru_. Haru, y cómo ya no parecía hundido hasta el cuello en su propia miseria.

—¿Rin...?

—Ven.

No era seguro hablar de Rin donde cualquiera pudiese escuchar, y Sousuke calló inmediatamente. Sintió su respiración agitarse y su pecho apretarle los pulmones. Hacía más de dos años que no veía al que aún consideraba su mejor amigo y no sabía qué esperar, pero viendo a Haruka no podía ser nada malo. Un montón de preguntas acudieron a su mente, preguntas que hacerle a Rin. Gou fue una de las primeras cosas que acudió a su mente, pero sólo se atrevió a hablar una vez estuvo sentado en el asiento del copiloto de Haru.

—¿Y Gou?

—Está bien.

Estaba claro que Haru no quería hablar, o quizás era Rin el que quería hablar con él y le había pedido que no le contase demasiado. Como fuese, Sousuke no preguntó más, pues sus mayores temores, los que lo habían acompañado desde que Rin se tirase por la ventana de Samezuka, acababan de ser evaporados con unas pocas palabras. La media hora hasta Tokio se le hizo eterna.

Haru y Makoto compartían un coche pequeño para el que no tardaron en encontrar aparcamiento. Sousuke había estado en Tokio, por supuesto, pero nunca en la casa que ellos compartían. Siguió a Haru hasta el portal; sus manos temblando ante la expectativa. Se sorprendió a sí mismo recordando la primera vez que habían compartido un ascensor al entrar en el del edificio, hacía años, cuando a él no le caía bien Haruka y el moreno sólo tenía ojos para el agua y para Rin.

Una parte de eso no había cambiado.

La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta y la luz amarillenta del recibidor hacía innecesario encender la del pasillo. Recortada contra la luz, la figura alargada de Rin lo miraba con cautela, tan inseguro como él sobre qué reacción esperar.

—Haru dijo que no me mandarías matar —dijo finalmente Rin. Era una estupidez, pero sirvió para que las piernas de Sousuke volviesen a responder a las órdenes de su cerebro.

En dos zancadas alcanzó a Rin y lo rodeó con los brazos, alzándolo apenas un centímetro del suelo antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo. Pocas veces había abrazado a Rin, no era algo que ellos hiciesen; se comunicaban de otra forma. Pero en aquél momento le pareció necesario, tan necesario como respirar; le pareció la única forma que tenía de decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos y, a la vez, de echarle la culpa por lo mal que lo había pasado.

—Quizás debería —murmuró Sousuke, provocando la risa ahogada de su amigo.

Rin ya estaba llorando cuando le devolvió el abrazo, llorando a través de una sonrisa. Sousuke no se sorprendió por ello, no quería imaginar cuántas veces Rin habría llorado desde que volviese, cuando abrazase a Haruka después de tanto tiempo como lo estaba haciendo con él. Sintió el cuerpo de Rin temblar por los sollozos y no fue hasta minutos más tarde que se separaron y fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, recordando que la última vez que los vio tenían un color distinto.

—Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar —dijo Rin, aún con las mejillas mojadas, y Sousuke asintió tranquilo.

Haruka los dejó solos y se encerró en la cocina. Ellos tomaron asiento en el sofá y durante los primeros cinco minutos sólo se escuchó el sonido que hacía Haru con las sartenes y la nevera.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Sousuke.

—¿En serio? —Rin rió, Sousuke con él—. «¿Cómo estás?» ¿No tenías nada más original?

—¿Qué haces aquí? Todo el mundo cree que saliste del país. Creía —se rectificó.

—Así que es verdad que has estado viendo a Haru. —Rin pareció sorprendido incluso cuando era evidente que Haruka ya lo había puesto al corriente—. ¿Ahora os lleváis bien?

—Las pérdidas unen a mucha gente —respondió, viendo como Rin se ponía tenso de repente—. Tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie.

—La muerte de mis padres no me unió más a mi hermana.

—Tal vez. Pero sabes que todo fue diferente a partir de ahí.

Sousuke tenía razón, por supuesto. Rin casi no tenía recuerdos de Gou antes de irse a Australia más que una mata de pelo rojo que no lo dejaba en paz y quería ir siempre donde iba él. Al regresar para el funeral de sus padres, cuando Gou y él tuvieron que fingir no estar relacionados con sus progenitores, hubo algo que quizás no los unió más, pero sí los ayudó a que su relación fuese mucho más estrecha de lo que lo habría sido de otra forma. No había sido hasta ese momento que sintió la necesidad de protegerla de todo mal, de interponerse entre ella y una bala, cosa que finalmente había terminado haciendo.

—¿Cómo pillaron a tus padres? —Rin lo miró sorprendido—. Venga, después de todo lo que pasó lo vi claro. Nunca encontraron su cadáveres, pero no cayeron al agua. Los mataron, ¿verdad? —Rin asintió con parquedad—. Lo siento.

—Lo sé —suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es curioso, ¿sabes? Hace poco hablaba con Haru de eso y ahora está enfadado.

—¿Contigo?

—Cree que debería querer venganza. Y por la cara que estás poniendo —Sousuke inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una avergonzada— tú también.

—Yo la querría.

—Yo sólo quiero que nos dejen en paz —suspiró Rin—. Pero ya basta. ¿Qué es de ti? Haru sólo me ha dicho que tienes un gimnasio.

—No hay mucho más que contar. Me va bien, lo suficiente para mantener el piso y la comida. Estoy con un tratamiento nuevo para el hombro.

—¿Todavía no sana? —Rin frunció el ceño, mirando el hombro de su amigo como si pudiese ver la fractura a través de la tela.

—No, pero está mucho mejor. Parece que funciona. —Rin le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Tú eres un mantenido ahora, ¿no?

—Trabajo —gruñó Rin—. Desde hace unos meses.

Y a partir de ahí, se lo contó todo. Todo desde que encontrase de nuevo a Haru y Sousuke fue capaz de ver otra vez el Rin de diecisiete años antes de que desapareciese, que sólo quería nadar y nadar, y si podía _nadar con Nanase_ , mucho mejor. Le contó sobre Gou y Makoto con una mueca algo molesta que hizo reír a Sousuke.

—Makoto es un buen tipo —animó—. Podría ser mucho peor.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo? —bufó, dando el tema por imposible.

Cenaron los tres juntos, aunque Haruka se mantuvo callado casi toda la conversación, y al final Sousuke aceptó dormir en la habitación de Makoto, sólo tras ser puesto al día de las normas que habían entrado en vigencia desde la llegada de Rin. Haru estaba ya por dormirse, dando por hecho que Rin se quedaría hablando con Sousuke hasta caer rendido, cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró deprisa.

—¿Ya dormido? —Haru gruñó, lo justo para darle a entender que no—. _Sorry, babe_. —Rin hablaba en inglés cuando le apetecía, una costumbre que Haru casi había olvidado que tenía y se había dado cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos sólo cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Rin con aquél acento australiano—. Tú y yo tampoco dormimos mucho la primera noche que nos vimos.

—Espero que no le hagas esas cosas a Sousuke. —Rin rió mientras Haru bostezaba, dejándole espacio en la cama todavía pequeña—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien. —Rin se acurrucó contra él, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, y Haruka sintió que finalmente podría conciliar el sueño—. Sigue siendo Sousuke.

—Y tú sigues siendo tú —completó Haru, sin obtener respuesta.

Haruka pensaba culpar a Makoto de despertarlo pronto al día siguiente, pero fue el ruido del teléfono y no el de la puerta el que lo sacó de su sueño. Dejó que colgasen y volvió a apretarse en la cama con Rin, que murmuró algo en sueños sin llegar a despertarse. Estaba en ese punto exacto entre el sueño y la realidad cuando el timbrazo taladró sus oídos de nuevo. Se levantó con una mueca y arrastró sus pies hasta el salón, echando miradas sobre el hombro para ver si Sousuke se había despertado.

El reloj de la pantalla naranja marcaba las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Frunció aún más el ceño al ver el número de sus padres.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Haruka. —Su madre sonaba tan seca como siempre, tanto como él. Pudo escuchar a su padre carraspear detrás—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estaba durmiendo —cortó con un suspiro—. ¿Qué pasa, dónde estáis?

—Estamos en Tokio. —Aquello le pilló totalmente desprevenido y su mirada se desvió automáticamente a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Veía el pelo rojo de Rin rosáceo con las primeras luces de la mañana—. Sentimos haberte despertado.

—No pasa nada —mintió—. No sabía que veníais.

—No hemos tenido tiempo de avisarte —explicó su madre—. Habíamos pensado visitarte.

El sueño que quedaba en el cuerpo de Haruka se disolvió como en agua. Miró hacia su propia habitación y luego hacia la de Makoto, en ese momento ocupada por Sousuke.

—¿Ahora? —Casi se atragantó con sus propias palabras—. Es muy pronto. Y Makoto no está.

—No queremos ver a Makoto. —Haru pudo jurar que su madre había estado a punto de reír, una risa difícil y nerviosa, como la suya. Al menos hacía un tiempo—. Pero si quieres dormir un poco más, podemos quedar para comer.

—Sí —respondió al instante. Trató de no sonar tan impetuoso al seguir hablando—. Sí, ayer me quedé hasta tarde pintando —mintió.

—Vale. Estaremos allí a las doce, ¿de acuerdo?

Haru apenas hizo un ruido de asentimiento antes de colgar el teléfono. El reloj alcanzó entonces las ocho de la mañana y, aún a riesgo de sufrir el mal humor de Rin al despertarlo tan pronto, entró de nuevo en la habitación sin moderar el ruido que hacía.

Rin se removió en la cama, pero siguió durmiendo. Haru abrió las persianas y se sentó a su lado. Rozó con los dedos la suave piel de su mejillas y apartó el pelo de en medio. Rin dormía tranquilamente, con la respiración acompasada y la calma reflejada en su rostro. Estaba más guapo de lo habitual, cuando la preocupación teñía prácticamente cada acción que llevaba a cabo. Allí, tumbado desnudo en la cama, parecía tan normal como cualquiera.

—Rin —musitó, acercando su boca a su oído—, Rin, despierta.

Él respondió algo incomprensible y estiró un brazo, intentando que Haruka se tumbase de nuevo a su lado.

—Rin, levántate. Mis padres van a venir, tienes que irte.

Quizás debería haber esperado a que estuviese un poco más despierto, pero desde luego la noticia tuvo el mismo efecto que había tenido sobre sí mismo. Rin abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó en la cama, mirándolo confuso e interrogante.

—¿Tus padres?

—Sí. —Haru se irguió a su lado y suspiró—. Me habría gustado presentártelos, algún día.

—¿Tenían siquiera interés en conocerme? —gruñó, enfilando el camino al baño—. No recuerdo que preguntasen por mí en su llamada anual a su único hijo.

Si Haruka odiaba a la CCG por Rin, Rin odiaba a los padres de Haru por él. Nunca se lo había dicho a la cara — _no_ le dices a alguien a la cara que no soportas a sus padres, sobre todo si todavía no los conoces—, pero era suficientemente evidente para todo el mundo que la falta de contacto con Haru y el poco interés, y no demasiado grato, que habían puesto en la relación que mantenía su hijo con él le había afectado de forma personal.

—No lo sé —confesó Haru—. Pero yo habría querido.

Escuchó a Rin suspirar antes del sonido eléctrico del cepillo de dientes.

—Tal vez algún día —respondió a lo lejos.

Haruka no tenía esperanzas en ello, pero no lo dijo en voz alta porque no era necesario. Rin volvió duchado, con apenas una toalla alrededor de la cintura que Haru le quitó mientras pasaba por delante de él. La risa de Rin resonó en la habitación al encarar desnudo el armario.

—Casi es una suerte que no hayamos comprado la cama grande, ¿eh? —dijo mientras se ponía la ropa interior—. Harían preguntas.

—Podríamos comprar una cama de agua. —La mirada de Rin fue estupefacta—. _¿Qué?_

—Tus padres están a punto de venir y tú piensas en camas de agua.

—Pienso en cosas a largo plazo. Mis padres no lo son.

Hacía más de un año que los había visto por última vez, durante unas vacaciones en Iwatobi, por donde habían pasado de camino a Haruka ya no recordaba dónde. Habían dormido en la casa, pero apenas pasaron tiempo con él, a excepción de la cena del día anterior. Se fueron por la mañana, antes de que Haru despertase.

—Son las nueve y media. —Rin bostezó y se inclinó para darle un beso. El primero del día ya sabía a despedida y Haru lo odió—. Voy a despertar a Sousuke. Haré horas extra en la pizzería.

Haruka asintió. Lo escuchó despertar a su amigo de forma poco elegante y las quejas de Sousuke, y luego la puerta de entrada. La voz de Rin invitaba a Sousuke a almorzar cuando el ascensor llegó y todo quedó en silencio. Haru suspiró, exhalando todo el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta. Tras retirar las evidencias más obvias de que allí vivía una tercera persona, encargó algo de comida. No le apetecía cocinar, no le apetecía hacer nada.

Eran las doce menos diez cuando el timbre sonó, y junto al repartidor de comida, dos figuras poco conocidas pero extrañamente familiares entraron en el edificio.

Sus padres habían cambiado muy poco respecto al año pasado, a excepción de una cicatriz nueva que adornaba el rostro de su padre, antes atractivo, ahora deformado. Le atravesaba desde la comisura derecha hasta el párpado izquierdo, parte del cual había perdido, y Haru supo que no veía muy bien con el ojo dañado.

—Hola, hijo —saludaron, mientras el repartidor dejaba la comida en la estrecha mesa. Haru se separó del abrazo para pagarle—. Te hemos echado de menos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? —Sus padres estaban acostumbrados a su forma de ser. Sus padres, ambos, se parecían mucho a él.

—¿Por qué no comemos? —interrumpió su madre, mirando la comida en bolsas de papel—. Veo que sigues sin querer cocinar. Recuerdo que Makoto dijo que lo hacías muy bien.

—No cocino muchas cosas —resumió Haru.

—Ya veo.

El colocar la comida, sentarse y empezar a comer fue silencioso. Haruka no podía evitar que su mirada captase el rojo amoratado de la cicatriz de su padre. Aún hacía muecas de dolor cada vez que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, y con cada mordisco que daba.

—Haruka. —Haru miró a su madre, que contemplaba más seria de lo habitual su plato intacto—. Nunca te hemos dicho por qué estábamos tan ausentes.

—Por trabajo —solucionó Haru.

—Sí, pero nunca has sabido en qué trabajábamos. —Haru se encogió de hombros. Nunca se lo había preguntado, tampoco—. Lo que le ha pasado a tu padre ha sido lo que nos ha hecho venir a verte, Haru.

—¿Eso ha sido trabajando? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su padre, que asintió; sus ojos azules clavados en los de su hijo.

—Si no hemos estado en casa, Haru, ha sido porque queríamos protegerte. Nuestros trabajos nos ha ganado algunos enemigos. —Su madre suspiró, y Haru empezó a alternar la vista entre uno y otro—. No queríamos que intentasen hacernos daño a través de ti.

—Podríais haberme dicho algo —murmuró—. No habría sido tan —inspiró— difícil.

—Lo sentimos. —El que habló aquella vez fue su padre—. Pareces mejor —cambió de tema de repente y Haru lo miró extrañado—. La última vez que te vimos parecías mucho más deprimido. ¿Has superado ya lo de ese _ghoul_?

Haruka tuvo que apretar los dientes para no responder algo inadecuado.

—Todo pasa —respondió simplemente—. Estoy con Makoto. Quiero decir —corrigió inmediatamente al ver la alerta en el rostro de sus padres— que Makoto está aquí, conmigo.

—Deberías salir. Quizás conocer a alguien —sugirió su madre, pero la mirada de su hijo la desalentó—. O quizás alguien de la universidad. ¿Cómo va Bellas Artes?

La idea de la natación no les gustaba sus padres, pero una carrera artística tampoco era, al parecer, lo que habían proyectado para el futuro de su hijo.

—Me estabais hablando de vuestro trabajo —recordó, ignorando la pregunta.

—Ah, sí. —Sus padres se miraron antes de volverse hacia él—. Creemos que es hora de que sepas lo que hacemos, ya que estaremos en Tokio una temporada. —Haru maldijo en su interior, pero no interrumpió a su madre—. La herida de tu padre la provocó un _ghoul_.

Haru sintió que su cuerpo se helaba, que la sangre se convertía en hielo de la cabeza a los pies, que sus manos dejaban de responderle y escuchó el tenedor golpear el plato cuando se escapó de entre sus dedos. Los rostros de sus padres eran manchas borrosas contra el blanco níveo de la pared.

—¿Un... _ghoul_? —repitió débilmente.

—Lo sabemos. Sabemos que te acuerdas de él. — _Él_ , que había estado durmiendo en su cama hasta hacía unas horas—. Somos agentes de la CCG, Haru.

* * *

Nanananananaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡Sousuke!

Como siempre, gracias a **Alice dark, xzero kill** y **untouchrk** por sus reviews.

Los secretos de la familia Nanase, ¡todos tienen que ver con _ghouls_! :D


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

 _ **¿Han sido los humanos siempre tan débiles?**_

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Haru despidió a sus padres, con la promesa rota en su garganta de volver a verse pronto. Las últimas horas estaban borrosas en su mente; a partir del momento exacto en que su padre había revelado la naturaleza de su trabajo todo en lo que su cerebro se había podido centrar era en Rin. En Rin, en dónde estaría y en qué haría, y en que más le valía no volver jamás por allí.

Rin solía decir que era egoísta por dejar fluir aquella relación, y ahora Haruka por fin comprendía cómo se sentía. Mientras que una parte de él sólo pensaba en volver a verlo, otra necesitaba perderlo de vista, alejarlo de su lado para saber que estaría a salvo. Que sus propios padres no irían a darle caza.

Apenas unos minutos después de que ellos se hubiesen ido el ascensor ya volvía a hacer su camino hasta el sexto piso. La puerta se abrió poco después, con el tintineo de las llaves y los pequeños delfín y tiburón metálicos que conformaba el llavero de Rin. Haru no se molestó en levantarse del sofá, como no se había molestado en retirar los platos sucios de la mesa. No le sorprendió que, en el lugar que Sousuke había ocupado al salir, ahora estuviera Makoto.

—Ya estamos en casa —anunció el último. Haru no respondió—. ¡Haru!

—Estoy aquí —dijo cansado. Dejó su espalda descansar en el respaldo y los miró cuando aparecieron tras la estrecha pared del recibidor—. Mis padres trabajan en la CCG.

No había pensado decirlo de otra manera, ni en otro momento. No se sentía capaz de soportar el peso de tal culpa él solo. Makoto y Rin se miraron a la vez y luego le devolvieron la mirada, sin saber qué decir o si pensar que era una broma. Siendo Haruka, era muy poco probable que se tratase de aquello último.

—¿Qué? —Haru no esperaba una respuesta más locuaz por parte de Rin, pero eso no evitó que frunciese el ceño, molesto—. ¿Tus padres?

Odiaba a la CCG. Los había odiado desde que persiguieron a Rin, los había odiado sin más motivo que quitarle a la persona más importante en su vida. A pesar de la difícil relación que Haru había mantenido con sus padres, sin embargo, a ellos no los odiaba. No tenía especial sentimientos de afecto, de esos que sólo se pueden desarrollar con la convivencia diaria, pero eran sus padres. Ahora, sin embargo, eran unas personas a las que _tenía_ que apreciar y, a la vez, algo que odiaba.

Tener que querer algo que odias era un sentimiento muy desagradable.

—Sí —ratificó, cerrando los ojos—. Mis padres.

Makoto dejó su bolsa de viaje mientras Rin se sentó a su lado y luego tomo asiento al otro. A Haruka le gustaba eso, sentir la calidez de Rin a su derecha y la seguridad de Makoto a la izquierda, tener la certeza de que los tenía a los dos y que no podía perderlos. Que aunque ellos no lo supiesen y él no fuese capaz de demostrarlo, se apoyaba en ellos para seguir cada día.

Esa sensación era en ese momento lodo, lodo oscuro mezclado con sangre a sus pies, era imágenes de Rin siendo apresado por su padre y su madre, y Makoto viendo cómo Gou moría ante sus ojos por el mero hecho de existir. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos, y ni siquiera las caricias de Rin lograron que se relajase.

—Muchos agentes tienen familia —empezó—. No es tan raro.

—Justamente _yo_ —musitó Haru.

—Podrían haber sido mis padres también —susurró Makoto, dándole un apretón en el brazo con intención de animarlo—. Sabes que no tiene por qué pasar nada, Haru.

—Makoto tiene razón —apoyó Rin—. No tienen que verme, no tienen que saber que existo siquiera. Sé que no es la relación que quieres —suspiró—, tampoco la que quiero yo, pero es todo a lo que podemos aspirar. Aceptamos eso hace tiempo.

Haruka se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Apretó las manos en puños y se libró del tacto de ambos con un vasto tirón.

—No lo entendéis —gruñó por lo bajo—. No entendéis nada. No me importa que nadie sepa que estoy contigo. No me importa que mis padres trabajen para la CCG y sé perfectamente que podemos hacer que no pase nada. Pero decidme, ¿alguno de vosotros ha odiado alguna vez a sus padres?

—¡Haru! —Rin se levantó del sofá, indignado. Haru le hizo frente con una mirada temeraria—. ¡No puedes odiar a tus padres! Son tus padres, te quieren.

—¡Tú jamás lo has pensado!

—No es cierto. —Rin suspiró—. Es sólo que ellos tienen oportunidad de estar contigo y no la aprovechan. Yo no tuve ese tiempo con mis padres.

—Eso no importa. —El cuerpo entero de Haru temblaba de furia—. Nada... nada me asegura que no fuesen ellos los que te apartasen de mi lado —explotó.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron por la sorpresa, Makoto se limitó a bajar la mirada. Sentado a la derecha de Haru, intentó un abrazo que Haruka rechazó ante su mirada perdida.

—No puedes quedarte. Vendrán, se van a quedar en Tokio, y al final verán que aquí vive alguien más. Y no podríamos comprar la cama.

—¿¡Qué!? —Rin no se lo creía—. ¿Estás echándome?

—¡Te estoy protegiendo!

Makoto supo cuándo debía dejarlos solos. Tras un último apretón al brazo de su mejor amigo que pasó desapercibido, dejó el salón y se encerró en su habitación. Rin y Haru ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuándo se cerró la puerta.

—No admitiste ese argumento cuando te lo dije yo.

—No es lo mismo.

—Lo es.

Lo era. Pero Haruka no era tan débil como Rin, Haruka podía echarlo y no volver atrás, hacer que se fuese, lejos de él, donde no tuviese dos suegros que no dudarían en matarlo si supiesen de su existencia. Podía e iba a hacerlo; al final, Rin había tenido razón: volver a verse, continuar con su relación donde la dejaron, imaginar un idílico futuro juntos había sido una tontería con altas probabilidades de acabar en desastre.

—Me da igual. Vas a irte, ahora. —Rin miró a Makoto, que había abierto la puerta de su habitación cuando el volumen de Haruka había subido, buscando que le negase lo que Haru le estaba diciendo—. Y no vas a volver. Esto se ha acabado, Rin.

—Haru...

—Tú no te metas —espetó a su mejor amigo. Makoto frunció el ceño, conmocionado—. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Rin vino aquí por mí, y se irá por mí.

—Haru, hablémoslo —intentó razonar Rin, pero Haruka no lo escuchó.

Sin dejar que dijese nada más e ignorando los balbuceos que le siguieron y los ojos preocupados de Makoto, Haru entró en su habitación y abrió el armario. Rin había llegado sin nada y todavía había comprado poca ropa, que metió en una bolsa de deporte junto al pequeño ordenador y alguna foto. La cerró con decisión y se la estampó en el pecho a un estupefacto Rin, que la dejó caer al suelo sin miramientos.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque quiero que vivas.

Los ojos de Rin se aguaron cuando dio un paso hacia delante y lo intentó abrazar. Haruka se apartó, pero los brazos de Rin fueron más rápidos, más fuertes, y la mano alrededor se su cintura apresaba también su brazo izquierdo. Con la mano derecha lo tomó del cuello, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tú eres mi vida. —Y Haru supo que estaba repitiendo sus propias palabras, hacía lo que le pareció una eternidad, en aquél callejón oscuro con un cadáver como telón de fondo.

Pero Haru no lo besó, ni lo abrazó, ni se dejó llevar como había hecho Rin. Haru relajó su cuerpo, apartó a Rin con suavidad y cerró la puerta de su habitación, levantando un muro infranqueable entre ellos. Para cuando volviese a abrirla, Rin ya se habría marchado días atrás.

.

—Haru. —Makoto no había salido aquél fin de semana a Miura, como había sido su costumbre desde verano—. Haru, tienes que comer algo.

Su estómago le dictaba las mismas órdenes que Makoto, rugiendo incesantemente y revuelto al recibir exclusivamente un agua que ya escaseaba. Las pequeñas botellas que Haru siempre tenía en la habitación aparecían esparcidas por el suelo, secas. Sólo le quedaba aquella que tenía en la mano, por la mitad, y Haruka la vació de un trago. Rin se había ido —realmente se había ido— y tenía que salir.

Sintió la sorpresa de Makoto cuando el picaporte que sujetaba se inclinó hacia abajo y él salió. Era imposible saber a simple vista cuántos kilos había perdido, pero Makoto podía hacerse una idea de que las horas dedicadas a dormir habían sido las mismas que a comer. Ya había lidiado con Haru una vez así, con el ánimo por los suelos y el corazón destrozado. En ese momento era mucho peor de lo que podría haber imaginado.

—Caballa —murmuró su amigo. Makoto estaba seguro de que se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y dejó el peso muerto en que se había convertido Haruka en el comedor. Makoto no cocinaba tan bien como él, mucho menos sabía hacer caballa, pero había sido lo suficientemente previsor para almacenar varias latas del alimento favorito de Haru para cuando se dignase a salir de su encierro. Le sirvió una con prisas que no fue terminada a la velocidad que esperaba.

—Debes estar hambriento —musitó, confundido.

—¿Crees que para ellos es igual? —Makoto frunció el ceño sin comprender—. ¿Crees que a ellos también les ruge el estómago? ¿Su hambre es diferente a la nuestra? —Hablaba de los _ghouls_ , hablaba de Rin—. ¿Cómo debe ser tener hambre de carne humana?

Si Makoto era buena persona era gracias a su capacidad de empatía. Era algo natural para él saber cómo se sentía la gente. Con Haruka era mucho más fácil, porque lo conocía desde hacía mucho más tiempo que a todos los demás; Haru había sido como otro hermano pequeño para él. Supo que Rin no había abandonado a Haruka porque hubiese querido, supo que Haru nunca se recuperó de aquello. Supo que, por debajo de su sonrisa y sus horas de estudio, Nagisa y Rei tenían la esperanza de que Rin regresase. Supo incluso que la mudanza de Yamazaki fuera de Tokio había sido un vano intento de alejarse de las personas que más le recordaban a su amigo, pero que no había podido apartar a Haruka cuando éste acudió a él.

—Haru —pero _bueno_ no era _blando_ —, si vas a proteger a Rin, hazlo. —Haru lo miró sorprendido—. ¿Crees que tus padres no se darán cuenta de que te pasa algo si te ven así? ¿Crees que no sabrán que tiene que ver con él? —Suspiró, y vio de reojo que la mirada de Haruka titilaba—. No creas que no sé cómo te sientes; siempre lo sé. Has tomado una decisión, y yo no debo juzgar si ha sido buena o mala, pero sea como sea, actúa en consecuencia.

Sin que él lo ordenase de manera consciente, Haru estiró el brazo, tomó otro trozo de caballa hasta que el plato quedó limpio. Su estómago hizo ruidos de celebración, y Haruka se dirigió él mismo a la cocina a preparase otra cosa.

—Me reuní con mis padres estando con Rin —dijo desde la cocina. Makoto no alcanzó a distinguir el breve temblor al pronunciar su nombre—. Tienen que pensar que nada ha cambiado desde entonces.

—¿Crees realmente que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con aquello?

—No lo sé. No recuerdo a mis padres en casa ni siquiera cuando era pequeño, así que no sé si conocían a los Matsuoka.

—Supongo que han estado trabajando fuera de Iwatobi siempre, ¿no? Fue la división de Iwatobi la que intentó detener a Rin y Gou.

—Gou tampoco puede venir —dijo Haru de repente. Se había olvidado completamente ella, de su relación con Makoto y de todos los posibles planes que su mejor amigo le había comentado.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes por eso.

Haruka hubiese deseado poder hacerle caso, pero a su preocupación por lo que le pasase a Rin y por dar una imagen realista ante sus padres se sumó cómo habrían afectado sus acciones a la relación que Makoto mantenía con Gou, aunque antes de salir el fin de semana siguiente él le aseguró que aquello no cambiaba nada. Haru supo leer entre líneas que más pronto que tarde él se quedaría solo en aquél piso.

—¿¡Mako-chan va a irse a vivir con Gou-chan!? —Nagisa apretó las manos frente al rostro exagerando el gesto de enamorado—. ¡Es genial!

—¿Genial? —Haru apretó los dientes y miró a otro lado. No le gustaban los cambios, pero en su vida parecían sucederse sin respetar sus propios gustos.

—¡Genial, Haru-chan! Así, Rei-chan y yo podemos venir a vivir contigo.

"Esto ha sido idea de Makoto."

—¿¡Quéeeeeee!? —Rei no parecía enterado de la noticia, tampoco—. ¡Pero el piso tiene sólo dos habitaciones!

—Rei-chan, tú y yo ya dormimos en la misma habitación. —Nagisa hizo un puchero—. No es nada nuevo.

Haruka desconectó. Agradecía a sus amigos que no quisieran dejarlo solo. Él mismo no quería quedarse solo; no lo había estado nunca y sabía que sería difícil. Desde que había sido un niño Makoto había estado a su lado, luego llegó Rin y luego se fue, pero Makoto permaneció. Makoto era la constante en su vida que estaba siempre, pero Haruka había sabido que algún día se separarían y él tendría que seguir por su cuenta. Sin Makoto, sin Nagisa y sin Rei. Había pensado que tendría a Rin, pero Rin tampoco estaba ya.

—Nadie va a venir a vivir aquí. —La discusión entre Nagisa y Rei se detuvo de inmediato—. Viviré solo.

—Pero, Haru-chan…

—Estaré bien —cortó—. No puedo depender siempre de vosotros.

No dejó que contestasen a eso, quizás porque no había respuesta posible. Les abrió la puerta para que saliesen sin decir nada más y, una vez se vio solo en el apartamento, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Rin. Habían pasado casi dos semanas completas. Su aspecto volvía a ser el de siempre, pero seguía sentado en el suelo de su habitación, con la espalda apoyada en la cama y alimentándose de agua. Podía fingir, hacer creer a sus padres —al menos por teléfono— que todo estaba bien, pero la realidad era completamente distinta.

Recogió con pereza los vasos sucios que Nagisa y Rei habían dejado cuando el sol se ocultó completamente tras los altos edificios de Tokio. Regresó a oscuras a su habitación, pero eso sólo acentuó la presencia de la silueta recortada contra la ventana. Haruka se habría asustado considerablemente menos si estuviese por fuera.

—¿Eres imbécil?

—No pensarías de verdad que iba a irme sin más, ¿verdad? —Haruka buscó a tientas el interruptor. La luz iluminó el pelo rojo y revuelto, las raspaduras en las rodillas de escalar el edificio y la máscara con forma de boca de tiburón que colgaba de su cuello. Rin no sonreía.

—Pensé que serías inteligente, por una vez.

—Se suponía que me conocías más.

Rin dio un paso al frente y Haruka salió al pasillo al retroceder. Realmente, le había extrañado no saber nada de Rin desde que le dijo que se fuese, le había extrañado que se fuese sin más, pero había deseado que no volviese, porque Haru no sabía cuánto podría aguantar en su palabra si lo viese.

—Te dije que te fueras y que no volvieses.

—Y te habría hecho caso de saber que eso era lo que querías.

—¡Es lo que quiero!

—¡A mí no puedes engañarme! —Rin apretó los dientes con un chirrido quejumbroso—. Sé que quieres que no me pase nada, pero eso no significa que me quieras lejos. ¡He pasado por eso, Haru!

—La única forma de que no te pase nada es que estés lejos.

—No. Tú me dijiste que yo no era un peligro para ti. Tú tampoco lo eres para mí.

—Rin, aunque lo fuese, tú no me lo dirías.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Pero esta vez lo creo de verdad —Haru frunció el ceño ya que, técnicamente, eso era imposible—. Tú no eres el peligro, Haru, tus padres lo son. Pero podemos evitarlos.

—No pienso…

—Quizás tenga que tintarme el pelo. —Suspiró—. Sé que no querías.

—¡No vas a tintarte el pelo!

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Se encogió de hombros. La conversación parecía tan despreocupada de repente que Haru se molestó.

—No vas a volver.

—Sí, voy a hacerlo. Tú me retuviste cuando yo quería irme, ahora no vas a echarme.

—Pero…

—Nada. No puedes echar a alguien que es capaz de subir tantos pisos sin esfuerzo, Haru-chan.

Era tan arrollador que el instinto básico de Haruka se dejó hacer. No se movió cuando Rin lo abrazó, ni se molestó cuando vio que llevaba la bolsa de viaje con la que lo había mandado a la calle. No dijo nada mientras Rin repartía besos por todo su rostro, pero fue capaz de responder al contacto con sus labios. Seguía sin ser buena idea, seguía sin quererlo en primera línea y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se tintase el pelo, pero lo necesitaba.

Makoto no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que Rin había vuelto y que él lo había dejado volver. Tampoco se sorprendió cuando Haruka le contó su intención de intentar hacer pasar a Rin por otra persona y presentárselo a sus padres como tal. Desde que en primaria Rin había conseguido que Haru nadase el relevo, Makoto había sabido que, al final y por muchas vueltas que Haru le diese, Rin siempre lo llevaría de la mano. Haru hubiese hecho carrera como nadador profesional junto a Rin si nada se hubiese torcido, y sólo porque Rin supo cómo guiarlo.

—Es molesto que no te sorprenda —bufó Haru. Makoto rió.

.

—¡Tacháaaaaaaaan!

Rin salió del baño con una peluca marrón, la alternativa que Haru había sugerido a tintar el pelo de Rin. Pero la peluca no conseguía mantener en su sitio el cabello, más largo de lo que las pelucas de hombres acostumbraban a retener, y el intento de aprisionarlo todo hinchaba la cabeza de Rin.

—Es horrible.

—Es perfecta —contrarió Haru.

—¡Haru! —Makoto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y buscó apoyo en Gou, que no podía parar de reír mirando a su hermano—. Así va a ser obvio.

—Podrías cortarte el pelo, hermano.

—¡No! —el grito de Haru y Rin se produjo al unísono, y tanto Makoto como Gou abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, mirándolos a ambos. Rin miró a Haru con una sonrisa enternecida—. Iremos a por un tinte.

.

—Haru.

—¿Hm?

Rin entró en la habitación sólo vestido con los pantalones y una toalla blanca que al contacto con su recién aplicado tinte había adquirido diversas zonas marrones. Se sentó en la cama, frotando insistentemente su cabeza a pesar de que la mayoría de la humedad ya había abandonado su cabello. Haruka lo miró con nostalgia y enredó sus dedos en el nuevo pelo oscuro, ante lo que Rin sonrió.

—Me pondré lentillas azules cuando vengan tus padres.

—Bien.

Así parecería hermano de Gou, si es que alguna vez sus padres llegaban a conocerla. Quizás, para cuando Makoto se decidiese a decirle que había pensado llevarla a vivir con ellos, sus padres ya no estaban trabajando en Tokio y Rin podía dejarse crecer el pelo rojo y Haru podía volver a aferrarse al fuego. Cerró los ojos, olvidando el color actual del pelo que sujetaba, olvidando que vería aquellos ojos en un azul que no les correspondía, y atrajo a Rin hasta él para besarlo y olvidarse también de lo débil que había sido.

Haruka decidió adelantarse a sus padres. Si no podía mantener a Rin alejado, por lo menos crearía él mismo la mentira, sin dejar que ellos se hiciesen ideas extrañas sobre un repentino nuevo romance. Habían notado su cambio la última vez que lo visitaron, y Haru no estaría extrañado de que imaginasen que una tercera persona tenía algo que ver.

—¿Haruka?

—Papá. —Su voz sonaba reseca y tensa, y tenía que forzarse a no colgar de inmediato—. ¿Seguís en Tokio? Hace casi un mes que vinisteis.

—Seguimos aquí —le aseguró su padre, y las pocas esperanzas que había albergado de lo contrario se disiparon—. Hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente. ¿Pasa algo?

—Me gustaría hablar con vosotros.

—¿Ahora? —Haruka hizo un ruido de negación y su padre continuó hablando—. Ya veo. De acuerdo, le preguntaré a tu madre.

—Vale.

Esa misma noche, tarde, cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse sobre el pecho desnudo de Rin, su teléfono móvil vibró encima de la mesa advirtiendo de un mensaje entrante de su madre, que le pedía confirmación para comer con él el sábado, tres días más tarde. Haruka aceptó.

.

El edificio dedicado a la CCG en Tokio era totalmente diferente del que había en Iwatobi. Había sido construido específicamente para la división, con casi cien pisos de altura y varios cientos de despachos, salas de entrenamiento, almacenes de armas y habitaciones de interrogatorio. Haru imaginaba que también había algún lugar destinado a la tortura de los _ghouls_ que eran capturados vivos y dos o tres laboratorios experimentales, aparte de aquél que se encargaba de fabricar los quinques. Se preguntó si había un depósito de cadáveres en uno de los sótanos, y si los padres de Rin habrían reposado allí en algún momento.

La cafetería ocupaba la esquina sureste del edificio y contaba con una terraza cerrada en aquellas fechas. Por toda la calle paseaban investigadores armados con maletines, y Haru supo por sus miradas que algunos de ellos lo reconocían, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde el incidente con Rin. Sus padres se sentaban en una de las mesas centrales, ambos vestidos de traje, con sus armas reposadas en el suelo. La sonrisa que se dedicaron fue muy breve.

Haru supo leer, porque no era habitual que él llamase a sus padres, que esperaban que les dijese que algo iba mal, que tenía algún problema. O quizás ya imaginaban que iba a hacer una declaración que sería recibida de igual forma que la anterior.

—He conocido a alguien.

En lugar de preguntar «¿Una chica», como la última vez, tanto su madre como su padre callaron, sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta sería la misma. Haruka desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, aún vacía, hasta que el camarero dejó las bebidas en la mesa y se alejó a tomar nota a otros clientes. No supo cuántos minutos estuvo callado.

—Se llama Ren. —Si la similitud con el nombre de Rin les llamó la atención, sus padres no lo demostraron—. Vive con Makoto y conmigo desde Septiembre.

Había sido un poco antes; no hacía falta ser tan concreto. De las dos noticias, fue obvio que la segunda les tomó completamente por sorpresa. Ambos se miraron un instante antes de volver la mirada a su hijo y forzar una sonrisa.

—Así que vais en serio —dijo su madre rompiendo el silencio. Su vaso tintineó al dejarlo de nuevo en la mesa.

—Sí.

Haruka supuso que debía considerarse afortunado de que sus padres no le preguntasen desde cuándo estaba saliendo con _Ren_ o el tipo de cosas que unos padres que se acaban de enterar de la vida compartida de su hijo preguntarían. Supo, también, que era muy posible que les diese igual con tal de que se hubiese sacado a Rin de la cabeza; ellos jamás habían reconocido como válido el dolor de su hijo tras lo ocurrido dos años atrás.

—No nos dijiste nada la última vez —comentó su padre. Haru se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, no pasa nada. Pareces feliz.

Haruka sonrió un poco, sin necesidad de forzarse, y sus padres suspiraron contentos. No era difícil sonreír cuando recordaba las caras extrañas de Rin frente al espejo admirando su nuevo color de pelo, y las lágrimas incontables que había derramado la primera vez que intentó ponerse las lentillas y se pasó tres horas quejándose de que le molestaban.

—¿Y qué dijo Makoto? El piso es muy pequeño.

—Está bien. Congeniaron enseguida. Él también está saliendo con alguien.

Desviar la conversación a su amigo en ese momento parecía la mejor opción. Si seguían preguntándole por Ren, tarde o temprano se quedaría sin imaginación y no podía permitirse dar detalles demasiado parecidos a la vida de Rin, sólo por si acaso. Sus padres habían estado trabajando lejos de Iwatobi desde que él era pequeño y Haru apenas les había hablado de él, pero no podía arriesgarse por si habían examinado su expediente después de lo ocurrido.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Sí. Es una chica que conoció en Miura, se llama Yuuki.

No fue extraño que la parte de la conversación que incluía a Makoto fuese más fácil de llevar que aquella en la que había tenido que hablar de sí mismo. Les contó sin detalles el viaje a Miura y cómo la había conocido allí, y también que era la hermana de Ren.

—¿No conocías a su hermana?

—Yo sí la reconocí. —No mentía del todo. Había intuido que Yuuki era Gou antes que nadie—. Sólo se lo oculté a Makoto.

Con la sensación de haber conseguido una brecha de seguridad con aquel encuentro, Haru volvió al apartamento. Makoto estaba en Miura de nuevo y Rin trabajando, y el silencio poco habitual en la casa lo hizo sentir solo. Un cuadro a medio hacer estaba apoyado en el caballete junto a la ventana, dos de sus blocs de dibujo tirados encima de la mesa de cualquier forma y los pinceles, sucios, se habían secado y ya eran inservibles. Aquello había sido culpa de Rin, por distraerlo la noche anterior cuando intentaba terminar un trabajo.

Con un bufido quejumbroso, Haruka tiró los pinceles y cogió algo de dinero con intención de comprar unos nuevos. A menos de un cuarto de hora andando, en la avenida más cercana, había una tienda de arte que se había convertido en su habitual, y puso rumbo a ella sólo para encontrarla vacía. Reconoció la espalda de la mujer que atendía el mostrador unos metros más allá, junto a un grupo de gente que se congregaba en la entrada de un callejón. Con el ceño fruncido, avanzó; no tardó en escuchar los murmullos llenos de miedo.

—¿Es uno de ellos?

—¿Realmente es un demonio?

—¡Es un _ghoul_!

En el momento en que el último grito fue pronunciado muchos y más incoherentes siguieron. El tumulto se apartó de la entrada del callejón con un miedo infundado. Sí, en aquella callejuela había un _ghoul_ , uno que además no ocultaba su condición: el _kagune_ le salía de la baja espalda semejando dos largas colas rojas y los ojos brillaban en un rojo tan intenso como la sangre que había dispersada a su alrededor. Delante de él y como barrera entre el _ghoul_ y la avenida, dos agentes de la CCG mantenían los maletines abiertos y los quinques listos para atacar de nuevo.

El _ghoul_ intentó por última vez moverse, pero las heridas en su abdomen y pecho lo hicieron caer hacia delante. Tosió sangre contra el suelo, su _kagune_ se replegó, y si tenía una posibilidad de vivir, el agente de la derecha se la quitó sesgándole la cabeza sin piedad.

El cuerpo de Haruka se tensó y se vio echado hacia atrás junto con el resto de la gente. Algunos susurraban, morbosos por lo que acababan de ver, la mayoría daban las gracias al agente que intentaba alejarlos de la escena y otros vomitaban apoyados en la pared, poco acostumbrados a ver sangre y vísceras de forma tan clara. Haruka no sentía nada. Un vacío frío se había apoderado del interior de su estómago y le impedía sentir lástima por el _ghoul_ u odio hacia los agentes.

—Perdone —dijo, tocándole el hombro a la mujer que llevaba la tienda de arte. Ella se giró, asustada, y luego se relajó al verlo—, necesito unos pinceles.

—¿No ves lo que acaba de pasar? —A pesar de que tenía la edad de su madre, la voz de mujer sonó como la de una señor mayor—. ¡No puedo volver a la tienda ahora!

—Ya ha acabado. Está muerto, le han cortado la cabeza.

—¿Eres de piedra, muchacho? —le replicó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Retrocedió un paso—. Ve a buscar otra tienda.

La mujer volvió a mirar la escena; no parecía que a ella le afectase demasiado tampoco. Con el ceño fruncido y la rabia llenando el vacío anterior, Haruka giró sobre sus talones y entró en la tienda, cogió un paquete de los mejores pinceles —aquellos que nunca se compraba porque eran demasiado caros— y lo sacó de la tienda, sin ningún remordimiento carcomiéndole cuando giró la esquina para desaparecer de la vista de la mujer.

Rin le comentó más tarde lo que había pasado. El hombre al que había decapitado en la avenida no había sido el único. _Una_ _caza_ _de_ _brujas_ , lo había llamado, una redada masiva contra los _ghouls_ , a plena luz del día, cuando los _ghouls_ menos esperaban ser atacados. Al parecer habían estado reuniendo información para llevarla a cabo, exponerlos a la vez y así ganar algo de autoridad sobre la población y meter miedo a los _ghouls_. Rin creía que habían conseguido lo primero, pero que difícilmente el resultado alteraría a la población demoníaca de Tokio.

—¿Cómo los encuentran? —preguntó Haru. La pelotita antiestrés que había estado olvidada desde el verano en un cajón ahora viajaba violentamente entre sus manos—. A los _ghouls_.

—Los siguen. El 90% de sus suposiciones son erróneas, por supuesto. Los investigadores se dividen por distritos y cuando sospechan de alguien lo siguen y lo investigan: historial médico, identidad... tienen acceso a todas las bases de datos.

—¿Tienes todo controlado?

Haruka no se había parado a pensar en lo complicado que debía ser cambiar de vida y de identidad sin dejar ningún margen de error, pero Rin le sonrió. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y estiró las piernas sobre las suyas con un ruido cansado. Haru apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de Rin, acariciándolas por encima de la tela vaquera.

—Todo.

Aunque quería preguntarle por cada una de las cosas que podía delatarlo, Haru no habló más. Tenía que confiar en Rin para esos asuntos, de los que estaba mucho más enterado que él, si quería que todo aquello saliese bien. Poner en duda a su pareja no solucionaría nada, y Rin era perfectamente consciente del peligro que corría y del miedo que Haruka sentía por él, pues la situación había estado invertida hacía no tanto tiempo. Inconscientemente apretó los pantalones de Rin entre sus dedos.

—No te pongas en lo peor.

—No puedo evitarlo.

¿Era mejor pensar en positivo y luego salir terriblemente herido o hacerse daño poco a poco para prevenir un golpe certero? Haru nunca había tenido respuesta para esa pregunta. Su mente hacía lo que le apetecía, dependiendo de lo que fuese mejor para su salud mental. Si bien ahora sólo podía pensar en la posibilidad de que sus propios padres, o cualquier otro agente, le cortase la cabeza a Rin como habían hecho con el _ghoul_ del callejón, hacía meses, cuando Rin no estaba, sólo podía pensar en que volvería a verlo.

Se removió en el sofá y consiguió quitarse a Rin de encima para escabullirse entre sus piernas y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Los brazos ajenos lo recibieron con un abrazo y su pelo pronto se llenó de besos silenciosos que le decían que todo estaría bien. Haru hundió la nariz en el olor a cerezo de la camiseta de Rin, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en el acto. Tras sus párpados sólo existían ellos dos y la certeza de que, pasase lo que pasase, no iban a volver a separarse.

* * *

Gracias a **untouchrk** , **xzero kill** , **Bea1258** y los anon por sus reviews.

No soy capaz de separarlos ni durante un capítulo. Estoy hecha de blandiblú.

Siento no haber actualizado el lunes como es costumbre, he estado liada y lo estaré a partir de ahora, así que actualizaré conforme pueda.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

 _ **El acto de arrebatar es igualmente malvado. Desde el momento de nacer, sigue arrebatando**_

Al final no salió tan mal.

Con un escenario nevado y Tokio rozando el día de Navidad, Haruka se sentía como un actor malo ensayando un guión igual de pésimo. Rin y él no se ponían de acuerdo en ninguno de los detalles tras la historia de Rin, ni tampoco en los aspectos más generales. Con un bufido, Haruka se sentó en el sofá y lanzó una mirada afilada a su novio, que en ese momento terminaba de poner la mesa, intentando calcular si los cuatro vasos estaban a la exacta misma distancia del borde de la mesa.

—No es para tanto —suspiró—. Es más importante que...

—No —lo cortó Rin sin mirar en su dirección—, lo importante es que no sospechen quién soy ni qué soy. Ya hemos decidido cómo nos conocimos, eso es lo más básico.

—Hm, supongo. Es bastante cutre. —Rin rió, y el sonido relajó de manera considerable a Haru—. ¿En la universidad? ¿De verdad?

—No podemos decirles que intenté que nadases conmigo. Sería muy obvio.

—Así nos conocimos, ¿huh? —Haru no pudo evitar un ligera sonrisa a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá para mirar a Rin—. Todo porque querías nadar conmigo. —Rin se giró hacia él y le sonrió de vuelta, acercándose y posando sus manos en el pelo de Haru—. Dime la verdad, ¿qué dijo tu madre cuando le pediste cambiar de escuela casi a final de curso?

—Que no. —La mirada interrogante de Haruka no necesitó de palabras para que Rin siguiese hablando—. Pero amenacé con no volver a la escuela y no le quedó más remedio.

—Eras realmente molesto.

Rin soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el apartamento y, usando de apoyo únicamente el sofá, saltó con energía el respaldo para quedar sentado al lado de Haruka. Se dejó caer, hundiendo la cabeza en el abdomen contrario y casi ronroneando en el acto. Haru hundió los dedos en su pelo por puro instinto, empezando una caricia suave y lenta.

—Al final aceptaste.

—Y para nada.

Rin desvió la mirada, recordando lo dolido que se había sentido Haruka cuando le dijo que se iba al extranjero. En aquél momento, con apenas trece años, no lo había entendido, no sabía por qué Haru lo odió tanto tras irse, pero eso no evitó que algo se rompiese dentro de él cuando Haruka le enseñó unos dientes afilados al culparlo de haberlo involucrado en algo que no había querido para luego _abandonarlo_. Rin aún se preguntaba cómo sería sentirse abandonado por Haru, cuando el otro lo había vivido ya dos veces.

—¿Tengo suerte de que no me odies? —murmuró, su voz ahogada por la tela de la camiseta de Haruka.

—No podría odiarte, así que no se puede llamar suerte —respondió, contorneando la oreja de Rin con la yema de sus dedos, a lo que le correspondió una suave sacudida—. Pero no es el momento de ponerse romántico, ¿no crees?

—¿Cómo que no? —Rin le lanzó una sonrisa afilada; sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y sus ojos, aún rojos, brillaban con dulzura—. Así tus padres verán que has vuelto a la normalidad con el gran amor de tu vida.

Haru chasqueó la lengua para esconder una sonrisa y se levantó, sin preocuparse de la cabeza de Rin que aún reposaba sobre él. Revisó la comida que se estaba preparando en la cocina, le dio la vuelta a los filetes de salmón que se hacían poco a poco y removió distraído el arroz salteado. Las manos de Rin pronto estuvieron en su cintura, rodeándola por detrás. Los filetes de caballa que se había preparado exclusivamente para él estaban ya a punto cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó con fuerza.

—Iré yo.

—Ten cuidado. —Rin alzó las cejas, sorprendido, cuando Haruka desatendió su comida para cogerlo del brazo—. Si te reconocen, corre.

—No va a pasar nada, Haru.

Rin tenía una seguridad que Haruka era incapaz de compartir. Se forzó a calmarse para no ser él el que finalmente delatase a Rin. Lo escuchó responder despreocupado al telefonillo y abrir la puerta para recibir a sus padres una vez estuviesen arriba. Haru sirvió la comida y se puso a su lado, más nervioso de lo que su rostro impasible dejaba ver.

—Las lentillas —urgió. Rin soltó una risa baja y salió corriendo al baño, volviendo apenas cuando el ascensor se abría.

La sonrisa de sus padres apareció mucho antes de lo esperado. Haru supuso que el pelo marrón peinado descontroladamente hacia atrás y los brillantes ojos azules, oscurecidos por el rojo original, eclipsaba cualquier parecido con Rin que a él le parecía evidente.

Rin fue encantador, como habría sido, posiblemente, si hubiese conocido a sus padres unos años antes. En comparación con el monstruo que sus padres debían estar imaginando que había sido el _ghoul_ con el que su hijo había salido, era prácticamente perfecto. Su voz no tembló cuando le preguntaron por lo que hacía, de dónde venía o su familia, e incluso se atrevió a hacer bromas que involucraban la relación entre su hermana y Makoto sin que se notase que lo conocía desde hacía bastante más tiempo.

—Ha ido bien —contestó a Makoto aquella noche, cuando su amigo llamó desde Miura—. Mejor de lo que esperaba —admitió.

—No tenía por qué pasar nada. Además, no volverás a ver a tus padres en un tiempo, ¿no?

Haru hizo un ruido como todo asentimiento y colgó poco después. Deshizo los pasos que le habían llevado hasta allí y volvió al baño, donde Rin, goteando sudor, seguía inclinado sobre la taza del váter, vomitando toda la comida que su estómago había podido soportar. Se arrodilló a su lado y dejó que apoyase la húmeda frente en su mano. Rin trató de regular su respiración sin conseguirlo antes de volver a sacudirse con una nueva arcada y vomitar otro maloliente chorro de comida sin digerir.

—Ya casi —masculló con voz pastosa.

—Tranquilo.

Diez minutos después Rin se apoyó en el pecho de Haru, aún respirando de manera irregular. Tomó la toalla que las blancas manos de Haruka le ofrecían y se limpió los restos de vómito de la boca, tratando de calmarse. Mantener el cuerpo recto durante la cena mientras los retortijones no hacían más que incrementar había sido un suplicio, pero había merecido la pena. Estaba hecho, estaba _bien_ hecho. Hasta que los padres de Haruka volviesen a pasarse por allí no tenían nada de lo que preocuparse, y Rin sabía que pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que eso sucediese.

—¿Estás mejor? —La sincera preocupación en el tono de voz de Haru lo hizo sonreír.

No le hizo falta responder. Aún con el estómago algo agitado y la garganta ardiéndole, Rin encontró la fuerza en sus músculos para levantarse, aunque Haruka igualmente le pasó un brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie. Caminó despacio hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, arrastrando a Haru hasta que lo tuvo pegado a su pecho. Lo escuchó inspirar con fuerza y luego sintió los labios ajenos repartir besos suaves por la parte del pecho que quedaba a su alcance.

—Te huele el aliento fatal.

—Podrías ser más comprensivo. —Rin chasqueó la lengua pero rió ante la naturalidad con la que Haru lo trató. A pesar de su queja, no se apartó de él, sino que se acurrucó un poco más, olvidando que aún tenía la ropa puesta y las sábanas bajo él.

—Sólo quiero dormir.

Rin también quería dormir. Y olvidar todo lo que los mantenía en vela, asustados, tensos de preocupación, y sólo quería despertar al día siguiente como lo había hecho los últimos meses, abrazado a Haruka, con la espalda fría y el pecho cálido, y que siguiese así durante mucho tiempo.

.

Los padres de Haru abandonaron Tokio al día siguiente, oportunamente antes de las fechas familiares navideñas, para ir a trabajar al norte de Japón, pero en compensación —una mucho más agradable— Gou se trasladó las dos semanas de vacaciones que le habían dado en el trabajo con ellos, con la condición de Rin de que durmiese con él en lugar de con Makoto. Para su sorpresa, Haruka puso más pegas que su hermana respecto a eso.

—¡Voy a por Gou a la estación! —anunció la voz de Makoto junto al tintineo de las llaves.

Rin terminó de arreglar el futón en el que él dormiría mientras Gou ocupaba la cama de Makoto y volvió a la habitación de Haru, arrastrándose por el colchón entre las piernas de Haruka, que se abrieron sin mirarlo para dejar que se recostase sobre él. Haru volvía a estar dibujando y sus manos estaban manchadas de negro y rojo por la sanguina y el carboncillo que estaba utilizando. Desde su ángulo no podía ver lo que había dibujado en el gran bloc, así que giró la cabeza y enterró el rostro en el muslo de Haru, buscando el hueco entre sus pantalones y su camiseta. Haru suspiró cuando Rin lo encontró y mordió con saña el hueso de su cadera.

—Déjame terminar esto —susurró con voz entrecortada, intentando concentrarse en el dibujo y no en la boca de Rin subiendo por su torso—. ¡Rin!

—Puedes terminarlo en otro momento, no vamos a poder hacer nada en dos semanas. —Rin hizo una mueca infantil; Haruka frunció el ceño, tragándose el _«por tu culpa»_ que amenazó con escapar de su garganta—. Haru.

Su voz era demandante y necesitada, y Haruka finalmente lanzó un suspiro —entrecortado por los estragos que empezaba a hacer la boca de Rin en su cuerpo— antes de cerrar el bloc y dejarlo en el suelo. Su camiseta estaba prácticamente por encima de sus pectorales cuando cogió el rostro de Rin entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo, buscando sus labios. Aprovechó el momento en que Rin quiso acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas para empujarlo contra la cama y sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, y así poder retirarse completamente la camiseta. Rin lo miraba con el brillo en los ojos que reservaba para él, para esas situaciones. Ese simple detalle conseguía excitar a Haruka por sí solo.

Rin gruñó de satisfacción al tener la parte superior de Haru al descubierto, justo frente a su rostro. Acarició con la lengua la delgada línea que separaba sus músculos sintiendo la piel bajo ella erizarse. Hacía frío, aún no habían encendido la calefacción, y Haruka se estaba quedando sin ropa, pero su cuerpo ardía en contraste a la saliva de Rin y su piel reaccionaba a ello. Haru echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su compañero se entretuviese con él. Sentir las caricias y la boca de Rin en su cuerpo lo hacía estremecerse a cada pequeño gesto.

Después de la primera vez que lo habían hecho —Rin atesoraba ese momento como uno de los mejores de su vida—, Haruka y él habían ido conociéndose en ese ámbito cada vez más, y Rin era capaz de decir, con toda seguridad, que conocía a su pareja a la perfección. Haru era, en general, una persona pasiva, que prefería dejarse hacer a esmerarse, pero tenía un orgullo que casi superaba al del propio Rin, por lo que su pasividad tenía un límite. Rin había aprendido que cuando tuviese a Haruka debajo de él siempre daría guerra, le devolvería los mordiscos y movería su cuerpo adaptando el ritmo al de sus caderas, pero todo cambiaba cuando se ponía encima —exactamente como estaba en ese momento— y se sentía con el control de la situación. En apariencia, Rin sentía que podía hacerle cualquier cosa, pero Haru tenía una posición perfecta para hacer con él lo que quisiese si así se le antojaba en algún momento.

Mientras arrancaba gemidos ahogados de la garganta de Haruka al arrastrar sus dientes por el pecho deslizó la manos por debajo del pantalón y consiguió deslizarlo unos centímetros hacia abajo sin siquiera desabrocharlo. Haru masculló una maldición y se apartó de encima suya un momento, retirándose la única prenda que aún le cubría y volviendo a su posición anterior. Aún vestido de cabeza a pies y con Haruka desnudo encima suya, Rin se sintió como en una especie de película pornográfica. Sintió su miembro, hasta el momento controlado, presionar su pantalón y se removió, incómodo, buscando rozar el cuerpo desnudo que estaba encima suya. Haru tuvo tan poca paciencia con él como había tenido consigo mismo, y Rin se preguntó por qué siempre le ponía pegas cuando se le insinuaba si luego él era el primero en dejarlos completamente desnudos.

—Impaciente —acusó entre dientes, atacando la vulnerable piel del cuello cuando se vio liberado de su camiseta.

—No... hay tiempo.

La voz de Haru estaba más agitada de lo habitual y Rin se separó de él para poder mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos de lujuria y se rozaba contra su pantalón sin preocuparse del posible daño que podría hacerse contra la tela vaquera. Había dejado de reprimir los sonidos que escapaban su garganta —y Haru _siempre_ intentaba callarse— y el roce de su erección contra su abdomen estaba ya mojándolo con el líquido preseminal.

—Estás... —musitó Rin, más excitado de lo que podría reconocer sólo con la condición en la que estaba Haru. No encontraba las palabras para describir lo que veía en él.

—Pueden llegar en cualquier momento.

Debajo de la presión para que acelerasen el ritmo de aquél mensaje Rin fue capaz de distinguir el deseo en la voz de Haruka. Alzó una ceja, sorprendido y reticente a creer lo que le había parecido obvio.

—¿Eso te pone? —preguntó al oído de Haru. Su cuerpo se tensó y, sin siquiera pensar una respuesta para Rin, lo agarró con fuerza del pelo y lo besó con fiereza, enredando sus lenguas, abriendo su boca, mordiendo sus labios hasta que Rin le correspondió y uno de sus mordiscos lo hizo sangrar.

Rin lo apartó de un manotazo. Sintió la calidez y el sabor de la sangre contraria inundando su boca, como si se hubiese llenado de ella en lugar de ser unas simples gotas derramadas del labio de Haru. Su cabeza dio un pinchazo doloroso y empezó a retroceder, asustado, sin querer que lo viese en aquella situación. Se sorprendió cuando Haruka lo cogió de la muñeca y no lo dejó alejarse más, volviendo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, sin dar muestra de verse amedrentado por los ojos negros que lo miraban en ese momento. Rin pudo jurar que su propio deseo y el de su acompañante se habían disparado.

—Haru.

—Cállate.

Haru lo besó de nuevo, mezclando su lengua y su sangre con la saliva en la boca de Rin, que gimió con el conjunto. Sus uñas se clavaron en los glúteos de Haru, arañándolo, y la única reacción que tuvo de él fue un jadeo ansioso. Las manos de Haruka hicieron su camino hasta lo pantalones de Rin sin separar sus bocas, arrastrándolos hasta las rodillas. La mente de Rin dejó de resistirse, lo poco que veía a través de sus ojos entrecerrados empezó a emborronarse, el sabor de la sangre junto a la saliva de Haruka agudizó todos sus sentidos y fue capaz de distinguir el sudor propio del de su acompañante y el olor de cualquier otro fluido que escapaba de sus cuerpos. Rin quería parar aquello, quería bajar a Haru de su regazo y alejarlo de sus ojos malditos, pero en ese momento todo él se sentía dominado por el instinto.

Dejó escapar un gemido gutural cuando la mano de Haru rodeó su erección y la pegó a la suya, comenzando a hacer movimientos ascendentes y descendentes a un ritmo agónicamente lento. Rin perdió el equilibrio cuando intentó, con la mano que no estaba ocupada en la espalda de Haruka, aumentar la velocidad de la masturbación, y quedó con la espalda pegada al colchón y Haru sentado sobre sus caderas. Creyó escucharlo reír por lo bajo y sintió que su mente se despejaba un poco.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así —reprendió cuando supo que sus ojos volvían a ser blancos.

—¿Vas a comerme? —la voz de Haru se había agudizado ligeramente por la excitación y enterraba ahora su boca en el pecho de Rin, mordiendo entre las costillas.

—No bromees con eso.

—Sé que no me harás daño. —Haruka se puso serio y alzó la vista para enfocar sus ojos—. Lo sé.

Rin no estaba tan seguro como él, pero decidió dejar el tema. La verdad era que no había tenido ganas de morder la piel desnuda de Haruka en ningún momento y la poca sangre que había despertado sus instintos sólo lo había excitado más, pero seguía sin ser un terreno en el que quisiese entrar. Jadeante, buscó a tientas la mesita de noche y abrió el primer cajón, sacando el bote traslúcido que contenía el lubricante.

—Rápido —urgió Haruka, mirando hacia la puerta.

Rin volvió a alzarse, se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos, y untó dos de sus dedos en el frío líquido. Haruka se estremeció y contrajo todos sus músculos con la intromisión del primero de ellos, pero rápidamente se forzó a relajarse y empezó a mover las caderas, ayudando a la tarea de Rin. Los bufidos molestos pronto se tornaron en gemidos contenidos y tuvo que sujetarse a los hombros contrarios para no caer él también. Rin se limitó a mirarlo durante el tiempo que duró la preparación, con los ojos brillantes y la boca seca.

Sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía cuando Haru se dejó caer lentamente sobre él, contrayendo y dilatando su interior conforme se acostumbraba a la penetración. Cuando las piernas de Haru volvieron a estar pegadas a las suyas los dos dejaron escapar el aire que habían contenido hasta el momento y se miraron a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa cansada antes de besarse. El sonido de sus bocas luchando por el control se entremezcló con el húmedo chapoteo que hacían sus cuerpos al unirse y separarse una y otra vez. Haruka fue el primero en romper el beso, hundiendo los dientes en el hombro de Rin para evitar que sus gemidos se expandiesen por todo el apartamento. Rin, más reticente a permanecer en silencio, aferró las caderas de Haru intentando que se moviese más rápido.

—No ha- —Haru se calló, prefiriendo no decir nada a tartamudear en una situación así—. No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué? —Rin le susurró al oído con voz provocativa y lo acompañó contorneando su oreja con la lengua. Haruka se sacudió—. ¿No te gusta?

No iba a responder. Dejó de aferrarse con tanta fuerza a los hombros de Rin para que sus cuerpos se separasen y el ángulo cambió, haciéndolo gemir. Haruka se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo tenía que moverse. Rin intentó acercarlo de nuevo, pero él no se dejó, y Rin respondió con una carcajada seca.

Empezó a moverse de nuevo, un poco más rápido cada vez. Sentir a Rin dentro y fuera se unía a la expresión de puro deseo que eclipsaba el rostro de su pareja. Los escalofríos contrastaban con su cuerpo ardiente y sus mejillas al rojo vivo, Rin apenas tardó dos segundos en saber lo que necesitaba y deslizó la mano entre los cuerpos algo más separados, masturbándolo con una mano temblorosa pero hábil. Haru se mordió el labio y se movió más deprisa; Rin gimió más alto y ninguno supo quién llegó antes al orgasmo.

Cayeron en la cama con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo completamente mojado, cara a cara, sonriendo de forma idiota. Haru rodó los ojos antes de darle la espalda a Rin y acurrucarse contra la almohada, sintiendo el sopor tras el clímax alcanzarlo. Los brazos de Rin le rodearon y el calor del pecho ajeno se extendió por su espalda hasta el suyo propio.

—Deben estar llegando, Haru. —Haru no le hizo caso; hundió la nariz en la tela y trató de ignorarlo—. No querrás que nos vean así.

Haruka se encogió de hombros y Rin soltó una carcajada, levantándose y pasando por encima de él hasta quedar de pie al lado de la cama. Pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de los hombros de Haru y el otro por detrás de las rodillas y lo alzó, pegándolo a su pecho. Haru no se quejó en voz alta, pero le lanzó una mirada fulminante que, años atrás, habría hecho a Rin retroceder uno o dos pasos. Sintió que Haruka cerraba sus piernas con fuerza, molesto, y vio que se sonrojaba a la vez.

—Lo siento por eso —dijo, echando un rápido vistazo a la parte baja de Haru sin ver realmente nada.

No obtuvo más respuesta que un gruñido y un mohín molesto. Aguantando una risa floja, Rin lo llevó al baño y lo depositó en la bañera. Haruka inmediatamente corrió la cortina y Rin le dio tiempo suficiente para lavarse antes de entrar con él y acurrucarse entre sus piernas. El agua aún no había llegado a su límite, pero cuando entró subió hasta casi desbordar la bañera. Haru cerró el grifo con un chasquido de su lengua.

—Molesto.

El sopor que había invadido a Haru en la cama se apoderó de Rin allí, y no fue consciente del ruido de la puerta al abrirse hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermana llamándolo a gritos. Miró de arriba abajo su cuerpo desnudo, con las piernas de Haru enredándose con las suyas, y suspiró, no queriendo moverse por el momento. Le gritó un saludo a Gou como excusa y, tras casi veinte minutos, tanto él como Haru decidieron abandonar la calidez de la bañera.

—Ya te vale —replicó Gou cuando los vio salir, únicamente ataviados con una toalla, sonriendo de forma pícara—. No salir a recibirme para hacer esas cosas.

—Bienvenida, Gou.

Haru se dio cuenta que, desde que Rin había vuelto, no lo había visto con su hermana. En algunas ocasiones Rin se había ido con Makoto durante el fin de semana o se había bajado por su cuenta a Miura, pero en general no se habían visto demasiado. Cuando Rin abrazó a Gou, con brazos fuertes, de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con él el día en el se reencontraron, Haru supo que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de la aparente calma, Rin sentía un miedo constante por ella.

Siguió a Makoto a su habitación y lo ayudó con las dos maletas de Gou —demasiadas para dos semanas, en su opinión— y luego ambos se metieron en la cocina, dejando a los hermanos un rato para hablar. Haruka preparó pescado para los dos y, aunque a Makoto no le apetecía, no dijo nada al respecto. Rin y Gou hablaban tan bajo que no escuchaba ni siquiera sus murmullos, y una parte de él se encontró preguntándose qué temas estarían tratando.

—¿Tú —empezó Makoto, también en un susurro. Haru lo miró— tienes miedo a veces, Haru? —Haruka frunció el ceño, sin responder. Makoto esbozó una sonrisa vacía—. Yo sí.

Haru se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que nunca se había parado a pensar en Makoto como un reflejo de sí mismo. Desde que Makoto empezase a salir con Gou su situación se había vuelto la misma, pero Haruka no había recapacitado sobre ello. Más aún, Makoto no podía estar con Gou todos los días, no veía si ella llegaba llena de heridas y tierra después de una persecución de la CCG, y tenía que lidiar con su preocupación a solas. Apretó la mandíbula y dejó la comida, acercándose a su amigo.

—Yo también —admitió—. A veces, Rin llega herido. —Makoto lo miró sorprendido; él nunca estaba cuando Rin salía a comer—. Lo han visto y perseguido, y pasa casi un día fuera.

—No lo sabía —musitó Makoto.

—Él no quiere que lo sepas. —Haru se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que le daba igual lo que quisiese Rin—. Gou... posiblemente no tiene ese problema.

Makoto asintió con un suspiro.

—Supongo que no debería estar tan asustado.

—No —cortó Haru—. No quería decir eso, sólo... —posó una mano en el brazo de Makoto y apretó, sin saber exactamente cómo animar a alguien—. Es inevitable, pero no dejes que ella lo note.

Makoto abrió la boca, sorprendido, y luego la cerró en una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Haru le sonrió de vuelta, suponiendo que había dicho lo correcto, y volvió a la comida, llevándola fuera. Gou hablaba animadamente apoyada en el hombro de su hermano; Makoto se sentó a su lado y Haru lo hizo a la derecha de su amigo. Rin hizo algún comentario mordaz cuando Gou quiso darle de comer a Makoto, pero aparte de aquello la cena transcurrió con normalidad.

Haru intentó una vez, utilizando métodos de persuasión poco habituales en él, que Rin durmiese con él, pero tras una acalorada sesión de besos contra la puerta de la habitación Rin se negó de nuevo y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla antes de irse con Gou a la habitación de Makoto.

—Dúchate —exigió su hermana nada más entró con el rostro sonrojado.

—¡No he hecho nada, Gou! —Ella alzó una ceja, suspicaz—. Nada que merezca una ducha, al menos.

Gou rodó los ojos y dejó la revista que estaba leyendo en la mesita de noche. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó los pies en el futón de su hermano, mirando desinteresadamente cómo éste se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía el pijama antes se tumbarse en él. Rin hizo amago de hacerle cosquillas en el pie, pero ella se apartó con rapidez y le dio una suave patada en el hombro. Entre ellos se extendió un silencio incómodo que ninguno parecía tener intención de romper.

—¿Qué tal?

La vaga pregunta de Rin flotó hasta su hermana. Quería decir mucho más, ser mucho más exacto, pero los sonidos se le atragantaban cuando se trataba de preguntarle a Gou por su vida amorosa.

—Bien —respondió de igual forma.

Ambos sabían que debían hablar. Hacía mucho que no se veían y los dos estaban en una situación cuanto menos poco habitual, pero la conversación no fluía. No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, tampoco. Gou recordaba el día en que Rin había vuelto de Australia tras la muerte de sus padres, cómo habían estado semanas sin hablar después de las intensas huidas y los exhaustivos interrogatorios.

—Hablé con Makoto de mi infertilidad —soltó cabizbaja—. Fue tan... bueno.

—Makoto es bueno —suspiró Rin, acercándose a su hermana y rodeando la estrecha cintura con sus brazos. Gou empezó a peinarle el pelo con los dedos—. Te quiere de verdad —admitió en un ronroneo—, aunque no me guste.

—Te estás contradiciendo.

—No. —Rin rió—. Makoto es bueno pero no me gusta que se acueste contigo.

Gou le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza del que Rin se quejó por lo bajo, pero no hablaron mucho más. Besó el hombro de su hermana como despedida y se tumbó en su futón, sintiéndose agotado. El último mes había sido estresante con la amenaza de los padres de Haruka tan cerca pero, sobre todo, el propio comportamiento sobreprotector de Haru —uno que nunca, jamás, hubiese imaginado de él— había llegado a niveles tan desorbitados que Rin había terminado por tomar medidas extremadamente cautelosas con el fin de que a su novio no le diese un ataque al corazón.

Rin y Gou hicieron la compra al día siguiente a pesar de que ellos no iban a probar ni un trocito del pollo asado que se iba a servir en Nochebuena. Algo mareados por la cantidad de comida, siguieron al pie de la letra la lista que les había dado Haru con expresión dudosa.

—Llegáis tarde —regañó Haruka cuando entraron.

—¡No teníamos hora! —se defendió Rin, empujando la bolsa de la compra contra él—. Eran muchas cosas.

—Podría haber ido Makoto.

Rin chirrió los dientes y lo siguió hasta la cocina. Un olor dulce lo inundaba todo y humo blanquecino salía del horno. Haru descolgó el delantal que había dejado colgado en el tirador y se lo puso, apagó el horno y abrió la puerta, recibiendo una bocanada en la cara. Se acopló una manopla requemada y sacó la bandeja con un pequeño pastel blanco y rojo para dos personas.

—Tiene buena pinta.

—¿Quieres?

Rin le lanzó una mirada afilada y se colocó detrás, mirando lo que hacía. Haruka sacó el molde del pastel, del cual se reveló una franja de relleno de frambuesa en el centro, y lo puso en una tartera demasiado grande. Mientras se enfriaba abrió la bolsa de lo que Rin había traído y empezó a preparar la cena, controlando constantemente la hora.

—¿Por qué tanto rollo? —preguntó Rin con una mueca—. Tú nunca has celebrado la Navidad.

—Makoto solía celebrarla con su familia —explicó, girando una rueda del horno que Rin ni sabía que existía—. No ha podido bajar a Iwatobi porque vamos algo mal de dinero, así que quería hacerle una cena parecida.

Sin que Haru lo notase, Rin sonrió. No lo dejó seguir con lo que hacía y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo por la cintura y hundiendo la nariz en su cuello.

—¿Sabes? Hace mucho, mucho tiempo no te habría imaginado tan sensible. —Haruka mantenía su rostro impasible cuando lo miró—. O quizás sólo estás disimulando.

Haru se apartó de él rodando los ojos y con una ligera sonrisa, dispuesto a seguir con la comida. Rin se sentó en uno de los taburetes tras la isla y miró el salón, comprobando que ni Makoto ni Gou estaban allí. Alejando de su cabeza lo que podrían estar haciendo, volvió su atención a Haru y esperó a que estuviese menos ocupado para empezar a hablar.

—Haru —el aludido lo miró para darle a entender que lo escuchaba—, ¿tú hablas con Makoto sobre Gou?

—A veces —contestó—, ¿por?

—¿Qué te dice?

—¿Qué pasa?

Haruka dejó la cena haciéndose y se acercó a él, apoyándose en el lado contrario del mueble para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Rin sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a él, que Haru era la persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie. Había visto sus puntos fuertes y débiles, sus caídas y sus ascensos y había estado ahí para arrancarlo de un mundo en el que ya no quería vivir y trasladarlo a otro mucho mejor.

—No es lo mismo —susurró, aún temiendo que alguno de los otros dos lo escuchasen—. Para nosotros que para ellos —aclaró, aunque Haruka lo había entendido—. Hay expectativas diferentes puestas en una pareja heterosexual, puede que Makoto... —suspiró—. No quiero pensar así de él.

—¿Expectativas? —A Rin le sorprendió al forma en la que Haru lo estaba mirando. Una pequeña sonrisa se atisbaba en sus labios y sus ojos estaban ligeramente entornados, de manera dulce. Lo había visto así muy pocas veces—. Makoto no está con Gou por las expectativas, Rin.

—¡No quería decir eso! —exclamó avergonzado—. Es sólo que tiene que ser difícil. Todo.

—Es difícil para todos.

—Mi hermana no puede tener hijos —confesó en voz muy baja. Las cejas de Haruka se acercaron.

—¿Y qué?

Rin se sorprendió por la naturalidad con la que Haru lo dijo, como si aquello no fuese nada a tomar en cuenta. Abrió la boca, intentando buscar algo que decir sin conseguirlo.

—Una persona no se empareja con otra para tener hijos, las mujeres no son máquinas de crear niños —continuó Haru, despegándose de la isla y yendo a supervisar la cena—. ¿No crees?

Haru tenía razón. Por supuesto que la tenía, y él era el idiota que había desconfiado de un amigo que no le había dado motivos para ello en ningún momento. Volvió la vista a la puerta de la habitación de Makoto, suspirando con pesadez. Aquella frase que le repetían constantemente — _«Es Makoto, podría ser mucho peor»_ — no era tan estúpida como siempre le había parecido.

—No te mortifiques tanto. —Saltó ante la voz de Haru, a quien no esperaba volver a escuchar—. Es tu hermana.

Rin se volvió a preguntar qué habría sido de él si Haruka siguiese ausente en su vida y se dejó caer sobre el mármol. Necesitaba dormir, descansar, sin estrés; necesitaba pasar un tiempo con Gou, hablar con Makoto y estrechar a Haru entre sus brazos. En ese mismo instante. Haruka lo sabía y, en lugar de dejarse, le dio el abrazo que necesitaba. Rin no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan reconfortado.

Gou salió de la habitación a tiempo de ver a su hermano recostándose en el hombro de Haru y dejándose hacer, como si el peso de un mundo entero acabase de abandonar sus hombros. Los observó con una sonrisa durante unos segundos, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse y ellos se giraron con el ruido. Makoto pareció confundido.

—¿He interrumpido algo? —preguntó mirando a Gou.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de Rin y Haruka, que se separaron lo justo para que el segundo pudiese seguir haciendo la comida. Makoto hizo amago de preguntar si podía ayudar, pero Gou lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró a la mesa del comedor. Los murmullos que intercambiaban Rin y Haru en la cocina llegaban amortiguados.

—Creo que mi hermano empieza a acostumbrarse a esto de nuevo —susurró, aferrando con más fuerza el brazo de Makoto—. No me he dado cuenta de lo que estaba soportando hasta que ya no lo ha tenido.

—No es tu culpa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Gou sonrió con melancolía.

—Tampoco tú podías hacer nada por Haru y eso no evitó que te sintieses culpable.

—No es lo mismo —refutó Makoto—. Rin llegó mucho después que yo, y aún así no pude consolar a Haru cuando se fue.

—Nunca podrás sustituir a mi hermano —los dedos Makoto se cerraron instintivamente—, pero —lo obligó a mirarla y sonrió— él tampoco podrá hacerlo contigo. Haru os necesita a ambos. —El grito del aludido anunciando la cena los hizo voltear a verlo—. Creo que el único momento en que siente que encaja con el mundo en el que está es cuando os tiene a los dos.

* * *

Gracias a **Bea1258** , **xzero kill** y **untouchrk** por los reviews.

Siento la tardanza, pero me está pillando el toro con los capítulos.

Un poco de calma en la vida de estos muchachos, _por favor_.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

 _ **Es mejor ser herido que herir a otros**_

—¡ _Hermaaaaaaaaano_! —exclamó por teléfono con voz melosa. Escuchó la mezcla de bufido y risa que emitió Rin al otro lado de la línea—. ¡Ve haciéndome hueco en tu casa!

Gou lanzó un grito emocionado y arrugó el papel en el que aceptaban su traslado cuando Rin le dijo que ya lo habían hecho, poniendo especial énfasis en la cama doble que Makoto había decidido comprar cuando, bajo presión de Haruka, ellos habían adquirido una de agua. No se dormía tan mal, al parecer, pero para otras cosas... Gou lo había cortado antes de que le diese más detalles.

Marzo había abierto sus puertas con los exámenes de Gou a la vuelta de la esquina y, finalmente, ella había conseguido superar todos ellos y su solicitud de traslado a Tokio fue aprobada por el comité de la universidad. La carta tenía fecha de aquella misma mañana, pero sus maletas ya estaban a medio hacer. Había mensajeado a un par de compañeras, pero no tenía relación especialmente cercana con nadie desde que abandonase Iwatobi, así que no había nadie de quien tuviese que despedirse melodramáticamente.

Rin le había dicho que podía ir cuando quisiera y sólo le había pedido que avisase antes para poder ir a recogerla a la estación de tren. Luego había llamado Makoto y le había dicho que olvidase todo aquello y que él iría a recogerla a Miura porque seguramente tenía muchas maletas que cargar como para llevarlas hasta la estación y luego en el tren. Había escuchado las bromas de su hermano por detrás, pero luego algo le había hecho callar. Probablemente Haruka.

Gou tardó tres días en empaquetar todo, y sólo cuando revisó que su ahora vacío apartamento estuviese realmente vacío llamó a Makoto para decirle que estaba lista. Le prometió que estaría a la mañana siguiente allí y luego pasaron la siguiente media hora hablando de cosas triviales que Gou ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a tratar.

—¿Me concede el señor un minuto al teléfono? —bufó Rin, parándose al lado de Makoto—. Si es tan amable.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él con una sonrisa—. Gou, te dejo. Mañana nos vemos. Te quiero.

El "y yo a ti" amortiguado que salió del auricular hizo torcer el gesto a Rin. Le gustaba Makoto, por supuesto, había sido su amigo antes que el novio de su hermana, pero aún así parecía haber algo dentro de él que le forzaba a mostrar disgusto por cada muestra de cariño que se daban. Haru le había dicho que era habitual con hermanos mayores, ya que la única vez que él había visto a Makoto mostrar desagrado por alguien sin conocerlo había sido cuando su madre le comentó por teléfono que a Ran le gustaba un niño de su clase.

Pero Gou era adulta como para ocuparse de su vida y Rin siempre se había considerado un hermano protector tan sólo en un estricto sentido, y ese no era el sentimental. Lo único por lo que había temido había sido por la vida de su hermana, no por quién la acompañase a la cama. Quizás porque nunca había habido nadie hasta Makoto.

Al día siguiente, Makoto miró ensimismado a Gou observar Tokio como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Había vivido allí un tiempo, tal como le dijo a Makoto, pero era totalmente diferente llegar a una ciudad huyendo de quien quiere matarte y tratando de buscar el piso más disimulado y angosto de todos a pasear por las calles abarrotadas de la mano de otra persona. Haruka estaba en la universidad, Rin había tenido que salir corriendo —le había puesto un mensaje a Gou cuando estaban de camino a Tokio— y ellos habían aprovechado que no los habían obligado a recoger el equipaje para dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Makoto la llevó hasta la que sería su universidad y a la calle comercial más cercana.

Su novio estaba comprando comida rápida cuando Gou vio a Rin salir con paso airado de un estudio de tatuajes. Frunció el ceño: era imposible que su hermano estuviese pensando en hacerse un tatuaje; las agujas humanas no eran capaces de traspasar la piel de los _ghouls_.

—He visto a mi hermano —le dijo a Makoto en voz baja—. Voy a por él, ¿vale?

Makoto asintió y se quedó en la cola del establecimiento y Gou salió detrás del castaño pelo de Rin, que a la luz del sol parecía más claro de lo que realmente era. Se dio cuenta de que otra persona lo seguía, un chico unos años mayor que ellos de hombros anchos y estatura baja. Gou se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, mirando escaparates como todo el que pasaba por allí. Sin tanta gente y si no hubiese estado centrado en perseguir a su hermano quizás el otro _ghoul_ la habría sentido, pero pasó de largo y entró en el mismo estrecho callejón por el que había ido Rin. El nudo en su estómago se hizo aquella vez más intenso.

Al girar los dos habían desaparecido, pero sólo había otro callejón que giraba a la derecha antes de que la calle diese de nuevo a una avenida repleta de gente. Se pegó a la esquina y asomó la cabeza. Rin y el otro chico hablaban de algo serio y su hermano no parecía contento. El _ghoul_ desconocido negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, y Rin estaba empezando a hartarse; Gou conocía bien esa expresión.

Entró en el callejón sin ser vista y se escondió tras un contenedor lleno de basura que apestaba, pero desde donde la conversación era relativamente audible. Se acercó un poco más, conteniendo la respiración cuando el hedor fue insoportable.

—No es de tu incumbencia —zanjó Rin.

—Es de la incumbencia de todos. Ese amigo tuyo lo sabe, ¿no? —Rin no respondió, dando una evidente respuesta—. Sabes que está prohibido.

—No ha habido ningún problema.

—Los humanos no pueden conocer la identidad de los _ghouls_ , Rin.

—Sólo conoce la mía.

—Eso nos pone en peligro a todos. Tenemos que matarlo.

Gou no vio la escena, pero escuchó los trozos de cristal que había en el suelo romperse bajo los pasos de Rin y el golpe sordo en la pared que produjo el otro chico. Al asomarse vio a su hermano levantando sin dificultad el cuerpo musculoso de su acompañante con una mano en su cuello. Los ojos se le habían vuelto negros y el _kagune_ rezumaba en su espalda deseando ser liberado.

—Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima, yo te mataré a ti.

—Si no lo hago yo lo harán otros —escupió el _ghoul_ con dificultad.

—No si no lo saben.

Una sola de las aletas de Rin hizo su aparición a su espalda, pero la deformó hasta tal punto que no se asemejaba en nada a su aspecto original. La afilada y endurecida punta del _kagune_ acarició el cuello del otro _ghoul_ , haciéndolo sangrar. El olor provocó que los ojos del chico también se volviesen negros. Escondida, Gou se preguntó cuánto temería a su hermano como para no intentar contraatacar.

—Vale, vale —se rindió al final, tosiendo por la presión que Rin había ejercido en su tráquea. Rin se retiró con cautela.

—Si alguien intenta hacerle daño sabré que has sido tú, y no tendrás país suficiente para esconderte de mí.

Con las piernas temblorosas, el chico abandonó el callejón tan rápido que ni reparó en la presencia de Gou allí. Ella abandonó su escondite en cuanto giró la esquina, llamando la atención de Rin. Su hermano frunció el ceño al verla, entre enfadado, cansado y claramente molesto porque hubiese presenciado algo que no debía.

—¿Qué hacías aquí?

—¿De verdad crees que no irán tras vosotros?

Rin se mostró ofendido unos segundos al verse ignorado, pero luego suspiró. El _kagune_ desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual cuando se dejó caer sobre la pared hasta acabar sentado en el sucio suelo del callejón con la cabeza enterrada en las manos.

—No importa si lo hacen, no voy a dejar que le pase nada.

—¿Y qué harás? —El volumen de su voz subió sin que Gou se diese cuenta, pero tampoco había nadie que pudiese escuchar—. ¿Te irás otra vez? ¿Esa es tu solución siempre?

—¡No voy a dejar que muera por mi culpa!

—Entonces quizás deberías haberte planteado no volver nunca.

Supo que había tocado un tema sensible en el momento en que Rin no respondió inmediatamente con sus estruendosos gritos. Por el contrario, la figura de su hermano se encogió aún más donde estaba y se hizo un ovillo, abrazándose las piernas y hundiendo la cabeza en las rodillas. Quizás estaba llorando, aunque Gou no escuchaba sollozos.

—Es lo que debería hacer —dijo finalmente con la voz apagada por su posición—, pero no puedo. La idea de quitarme la vida es más tentadora que la de abandonarlo de nuevo.

—Pues habla con él.

—¡No puedo! No lo entiende. Haru esperaría el peligro con los brazos abiertos si le hablase de él. No comprende que hay veces en las que se tiene que tener miedo de ciertas cosas. Se piensa que haciéndoles frente se solucionarán, como si él tuviese alguna oportunidad de salir vivo si algo sale mal. No le entra en la cabeza que, llegado el momento, dependería enteramente de mí. Piensa que puede protegerme.

—Podría hacerlo.

—A costa de su vida.

—Pero lo haría.

Gou lo alcanzó de tres grandes zancadas y le tendió una mano que Rin aceptó para incorporarse. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el tema cuando salieron a la avenida principal en busca de Makoto, aunque Gou no estaba preocupada únicamente por Haruka. La regla de que los humanos no podían conocer la existencia de los _ghouls_ se aplicaba por igual en todas partes, era algo que había conocido durante su estancia en Tokio. Cuando se mudó a Miura había roto contacto con cualquier organización _ghoul_ que pudiese tenerla controlada, pensando tanto en futuras amistades como parejas. Sin embargo, Tokio estaba mucho más vigilado que Miura y que Rin hubiese estado trabajando con ellos no ayudaba en absoluto.

—Tienes que romper toda conexión con ellos —sentenció a la vez que localizaba a Makoto en la multitud y se encaminaba hacia él.

Hizo como que no escuchó el "no es tan fácil" que musitó su hermano. Recordaba a Haru preguntándole sobre los problemas que podría tener Rin para abandonar su grupo y la vaga respuesta que ella le había concedido porque, realmente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo funcionaba aquello a la hora de salir. Había tenido una fe ciega en su hermano que, al parecer, no había sido suficiente.

Rin los acompañó hasta casa unos pasos por detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión ausente. Una vez allí se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Haru y se encerró en ella. Sus manos le pedían que hiciese la maleta, que cogiese todas sus cosas y se fuese. Su mente repetía a gritos las palabras que la había poblado años atrás: _Vete, sólo le harás daño. Eres lo peor que le ha podido pasar. Tú eres todos sus problemas._

 _Tú serás su fin._

Apretó los puños hasta que se hizo daño en las manos, aunque sus palmas no llegaron a sangrar. Era en momentos como aquél, y había habido más durante esos meses de los que habrían debido, que se arrepentía de haber caído de nuevo en brazos de Haruka, de haberse dejado arrastrar por su calor y sus besos y haber acabado de nuevo en su vida. Quizás Haru seguiría cabizbajo mucho tiempo tras su marcha, pero al menos estaría a salvo y, si Rin era cazado, sufriría solo. Pero era demasiado tarde ya para arrepentirse de aquello. No podía volver a irse y tampoco tenía la fuerza como para hacerlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a ser feliz, su hermana lo era también y todo parecía ir bien. Sólo tenía que mantener a un par de _viejos amigos_ al margen y procurar que otros le cubriesen su maltrecha espalda.

—Estoy en casa.

Escuchó la voz alegre de Gou recibir a Haru y parlotear sobre la nueva convivencia, los horarios de sus universidades, lo que iban a coincidir porque _la universidad de Bellas Artes y la de Turismo están enfrente_ y otras cosas que Haru soportó con una sonrisa cálida antes de decir que tenía trabajo que hacer y que estaría en su habitación. Rin intentó recomponerse para cuando entró.

—Creía que no estabas —musitó Haruka, dejando sus cuadernos de dibujo en el escritorio—. No has salido.

—¿Quieres que cuando llegues a casa esté en delantal para ti y se diga "Bienvenido a casa, cariño"? —rió, cogiendo su mano y dándole un beso.

—No. —Haru frunció la nariz—. Aunque lo del delantal no estaría mal. Puedo comprarte uno rojo.

Haruka evitó las manos de Rin que intentaron apresarlo y se sentó frente a la ventana. Las nubes blancas cubrían casi todo el cielo de invierno y entraba poca luz para dibujar, por lo que tuvo que encender la de la habitación. Colocó uno de los cuadernos medianos en el caballete bajo la atenta mirada de Rin y buscó un dibujo del que sólo estaba hecho el boceto a lápiz.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Rin, incapaz de ver nada más que un amasijo de líneas grises.

—Un águila —contestó Haru—. Cazando.

En el tiempo que pasó entre que Haru llegó y salieron para cenar, Rin no vio más progreso que el de convertir un montón de rayas en un montón de manchas de colores, pero no dijo nada. Cuando volvieron a la habitación se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y siguió mirando cómo Haru pintaba. Poco a poco la cabeza, las patas y las alas se perfilaron con claridad: el águila batía las alas hacia abajo para atrapar con sus garras un pequeño conejo pardo. Sus plumas eran negras y sus ojos azules.

—Eres increíble —dijo cuando fue capaz de apreciar el dibujo.

—Aún no está terminado.

—Da igual.

Haruka dejó el dibujo cuando las líneas principales estuvieron definidas. Tras limpiar los pinceles y tapar la paleta se desnudó y se metió bajo las sábanas. La cama de agua se desestabilizó un momento hasta que ambos estuvieron acomodados, frente a frente. La punta de la nariz de Rin estaba fría, y Haru no controló la tentación de atraparla entre sus dedos para darle calor. Rin hizo una mueca, pero luego sonrió.

—Te quiero —le susurró ahogado por la mano de Haru que taponaba su nariz—. Te quiero muchísimo.

—No hables así —reprendió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Así cómo? —bufó molesto Rin, quitándose sus dedos de la cara e incorporándose todo lo que la blanda cama de agua le dejó.

—Como si te fueses a ir mientras duermo. —Rin apretó los dientes—. ¿Qué pasa? —repitió, empujando su codo para que volviese a caer junto a él. Las manos cálidas de Haru acariciaron sus mejillas.

Tuvo ganas de decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien y sólo era un mal día, pero mentirle a Haruka era una opción que había quedado fuera de sus posibilidades hacía mucho tiempo. Se acercó a su novio, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y pensando detenidamente las palabras que debía escoger. Odiaba tener que pensar tanto para hablar.

—Algunos de los _ghouls_ con los que trabajaban están inquietos. —Paró para ver si Haruka reaccionaba de alguna manera, pero nada le indicó que así fuese—. Estoy preocupado.

—¿Por mí?

—Por todos —contestó—. Por ti, por mi hermana, por Makoto, por Sousuke, por Nagisa y por Rei. Saber lo que sabéis os pone en peligro.

Haru rodó los ojos fuera de la vista de Rin y lo abrazó. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso _otra vez_. Desde que Rin había vuelto casi todas sus conversaciones giraban en torno al peligro, la CCG, los _ghouls_ , las noticias que daba la televisión a las cuales nunca había prestado atención, y comenzaba a cansarse. Cuando Rin volvió había creído que volverían a como era antes, todo agua y competiciones absurdas, risas idiotas y una cama caliente, pero su vida se había retorcido hasta el punto de no parecerse en nada a lo que tenía.

La perspectiva de Rin en Australia en aquél momento le parecía idílica. La distancia era una nimiedad en comparación a no ser humano.

Quizás debería dejar de preguntar. Quizás si no hablaba, si no prestaba atención al mundo en el que vivía, este terminaría desvaneciéndose y de nuevo quedarían sólo él y Rin, sin nadie más de quien preocuparse.

—¿Haru? ¿Estás enfadado?

Negó con la cabeza y apretó el agarre que había aflojado sin querer. Quería que Rin se quedase allí, que no se levantase nunca de la cama.

.

El día en que Haru, Makoto y Gou volvían a la universidad Rin entró a trabajar a primera hora. Saludó al encargado y a los chicos que comenzaban a hacer las primeras pizzas y se puso el uniforme. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja y abrió el local, encendiendo la caja registradora y sentándose hasta que apareciese el primer cliente. La pizzería empezaba a llenarse cerca de la hora de comer, aunque en ocasiones alguien pasaba a tomar un café antes. El punto álgido era, sin duda, la hora de la cena.

Tras recibir el quinto pedido sólo a las once y media, Rin tuvo que escabullirse a las cocinas para ayudar con la preparación. Aquél día había más gente; un festival cerca, comentaba uno de sus compañeros, cuyo sudor hacía que se le pegase el pelo a la cara. Rin empezaba a estar igual.

—Aquí tiene, tres barbacoa.

—Gracias.

Cogió una toalla pequeña y se secó con ella. Tras guardar el dinero en caja levantó la vista hacia sus nuevos clientes, un grupo de cinco chicos adolescente con pinta funky. Las variadas tribus urbanas de Tokio habían desfilado ese día por el local; justo detrás de ellos había dos chicas con abultadísimas faldas en colores pastel. Su hermana le había dicho el nombre por el que se las conocía, pero él ya no se acordaba.

—¿Qué desean? —preguntó con su sonrisa de cara al público.

Los chicos pidieron diez pizzas. Tras mandar el pedido atendió a las chicas, luego a un grupo de niños que no superarían los doce años y a un matrimonio con dos niñas gemelas. Excusándose y pidiendo paciencia a los siguientes clientes volvió a la cocina para ayudar con los pedidos.

Los interrumpió una horda de gritos proveniente de al recepción. Rin y su encargado corrieron a la barra, a tiempo de ver a una de las chicas caer muerta sobre el mostrador, con la cabeza pobremente sujeta al cuello. Su amiga estaba arrinconada contra las mesas del local por uno de los adolescentes. La familia, a excepción del padre, que se había ahogado en su propia sangre, estaba sentaba en el suelo. Las dos niñas se abrazaban a su madre sollozando mientras ésta pedía clemencia. Uno de los chicos había cerrado las cortinas negras de los cristales y bloqueaba la puerta. En la recepción sólo eran cuatro.

—Saca a los chicos de aquí —musitó Rin a su encargado—. Yo me encargo de ellos.

—Nadie va a salir de aquí —contestó uno del grupo.

Los pocos gritos que llegaron desde las cocinas se callaron en breve, y tras ellos apareció el quinto adolescente. Sus ojos eran negros, confirmando lo que Rin se había temido desde el principio.

—¿Estáis locos? La CCG estará aquí enseguida.

—Es muy amable que te preocupes por nosotros —se burló el cabecilla—. Pero no hay nadie que haya podido avisarlos.

El chico que tenía detrás se movió rápido. Rin pudo esquivarlo, pero Rokuda no. Su encargado cayó al suelo, el cuerpo por un lado y la cabeza por el otro. Rin desestabilizó a su oponente con una patada en las rodillas y le dio un puñetazo en la sien que lo dejó inconsciente.

—No puedes matarnos a todos, Tiburón.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Oh, vamos. —Todos los chicos rieron—. Puedes tintarte el pelo y ponerte lentillas, pero si no te limas los dientes eres fácil de reconocer.

Rin examinó la situación. No parecían _ghouls_ muy fuertes, pero eran cuatro en un lugar lleno de gente inocente a la que no pretendía hacer daño.

—¿Por qué?

—Comida. Todos necesitamos comer, Tiburón.

—Hay muchos más sitios menos peligrosos donde comer.

—No tan entretenidos. —El cabecilla se acuclilló junto a las niñas y cogió a una del cuello, alzándola—. Poca carne, pero los niños están más buenos.

Rin reaccionó de forma instintiva cuando lo vio abrir la boca. Su _kagune_ le cortó el brazo que sujetaba a la niña, a la que cogió en el aire y devolvió con su madre. Uno de los chicos fue a ayudar a su líder, y Rin aprovechó para enfrentar al de la puerta. Si lograba que los clientes pudieran salir, al menos la mayoría, sería todo un logro. Al de la puerta se sumó otro. Un corte en el antebrazo, otro en el cuello y parte del pie izquierdo seccionado, pero pudo noquear a uno y matar al otro. Con una mano ensangrentada abrió la puerta.

—Salid —dijo casi sin voz.

Los dos que quedaba se abalanzaron sobre él, intentando destruir la barrera que suponía Rin entre los clientes que empezaban a huir despavoridos y ellos. _No han peleado en su vida_ , supo Rin. Seguramente apenas habían alcanzado la adolescencia. ¿Quince, dieciséis años? Sólo eran _ghouls_ inmaduros que se creían superiores por ser más fuertes que los humanos.

—Sois niños —dijo cuando hubo matado al otro chico y tuvo al líder en el suelo, bien sujeto por el peso de su cuerpo—. ¿Sabíais que había _ghouls_ trabajando aquí?

El chico no respondió. Rin no se molestó tampoco en esperar una contestación. Lo dejó inconsciente y se levantó cojeando. Podía intentar salir por la puerta que daba al callejón antes de que llegase la CCG. Dejarlos vivos no había servido de nada, pero dos muertes de niños en su conciencia ya era suficiente cargo para los siguientes cinco años. Se arrastró por el callejón trasero hasta una tienda que hacía esquina. La chica tras el mostrador se levantó de inmediato a ayudarlo.

—Rin, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Las noticias. Pon las noticias.

Riko lo dejó sentado en una vieja silla e hizo lo que le ordenaba. La pequeña televisión se veía verdosa y los titulares de las noticias eran apenas distinguibles, pero estuvo claro cuando la información que se retransmitía fue detenida que estaban hablando del tema. Los presentadores dieron la noticia, pero los cámaras aún no habían llegado.

—Dame algo para el pie —pidió. Riko entró en la trastienda y le tendió un paño grande.

—Es lo único que tengo.

—Está bien. Hay sangre hasta aquí, diles que soy un cliente.

Ella asintió. Se veía confusa, pero en cuanto Rin se dio la vuelta volvió a fijarse en las noticias. El sonido de ambulancias y policía le taladró los oídos al salir y Rin corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hasta que fue seguro escalar un edificio y saltar de uno a otro hasta llegar a su casa. La ventana de la habitación que compartía con Haru estaba abierta, como la había dejado.

Cuando se hubo desvestido vio que le faltaban los dos primeros dedos del pie izquierdo y que su mano derecha corría un serio peligro de desprenderse de su brazo. Sujetándola con la mano buena llegó al baño y vendó el brazo de mala manera. El corte en el cuello ya había dejado de sangrar y comenzaba a cicatrizar, aunque era profundo y tardaría más que los rasguños que normalmente le provocaba la CCG. En cuanto se relajó marcó el número de Gou: apagado. Sousuke estaba muy lejos, Makoto quedaba descartado y si llamaba a Haruka nada le aseguraba que no fuese a morir él por el mal humor de su novio.

Tampoco tenía otra opción. Haru tardó en responder al teléfono.

—¿Puedes venir a casa?

—Ya voy para allá. Tengo que comprar antes.

—¿Puedes comprar después?

Haru colgó, posiblemente porque había empezado a correr. Tecleó un mensaje a su hermana que esperó que viese antes de llegar a casa y esperó, aguantando el dolor que le punzaba en el pie con una mueca de disgusto. Tras un intenso debate interno decidió que no quería ver las noticias.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

La puerta se abrió y se cerró con fuerza y casi sin que lo hubiese visto Haruka estaba a su lado, examinándolo con atención y ojos aterrados. Había dejado los útiles de dibujo tirados en la entrada y lo miraba exigiendo respuestas sin pedírselas directamente.

—Te lo contaré después. Necesito que me ayudes.

Haru entró en la habitación buscando lo que Rin le había pedido. En su cajón de la ropa interior encontró la correspondiente caja marrón que le había prometido. Dentro había varias agujas curvas que parecían de acero e hilo de color rosado y tres frascos con crema blanca. Cogió después las vendas del baño y lo llevó todo al salón. Rin extendió el brazo sobre sus pantalones y se quitó la venda, revelando el corte que traspasaba su brazo, cortando hueso, músculo y tendón.

—No sé coser heridas —dijo Haru temblando.

—¿Puedes aguantarme el brazo? —Haruka lo miró horrorizado—. Vamos, Haru, tengo que hacerlo o sanará mal.

Haru ni siquiera entendía cómo eso podía _sanar_. Tragó en seco, mirando la manera en que Rin sujetaba lo que casi era su brazo partido en dos, de forma que los dos extremos del hueso encajasen. Tenía que dolerle. Sus manos temblorosas dejaron la cajita a un lado para sujetarle el brazo. No se había sentido tan inútil en la vida.

—Así está bien.

—Ya lo sé.

Rin rió y cogió una de las agujas con el hilo. El metal traspasó su piel, uniendo los trozos sueltos. Cuando la herida frontal estuvo cosida pudo levantar el brazo, pero era imposible que se cosiese él sólo en el otro lado. Haru tomó la aguja, pero el temblor acudió a él de nuevo. Su habitual sangre fría se había esfumado.

La puerta lo salvó. Con un inmenso alivio dejó la aguja en la mesa y observó a Gou correr hacia su hermano con una gran bolsa en los brazos. Makoto entró después, pero tras unos segundos se dirigió corriendo al baño. El sonido de sus arcadas llegó hasta ellos.

—Estás pálido —le dijo Gou, cogiendo su rostro entre las manos—. Come algo.

Haruka negó con la cabeza enseguida.

—Lo vomitaré.

No le daba asco el estado de Rin. No le provocaba náuseas el boquete en su brazo, la enorme herida en su cuello ni el trozo de pie que le faltaba. Lo que hacía que su estómago se revolviese y tuviese ganas de escupir el temprano desayuno que había tomado era el miedo que lo atenazaba. Una parte de él estaba convencido de que la CCG llamaría en cualquier momento a su puerta y masacrarían a Gou y a Rin delante de sus ojos.

Tras resignarse, Gou cogió la aguja y cosió la herida de Rin con mano experta. Repitió el proceso con la del cuello y untó la pomada blanca de los frascos en el pie mutilado. Rin maldijo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance con aquello último.

—Haru —suspiró. La frente le chorreaba sudor y estaba incluso más pálido que él—. Vete.

—¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Rin se desviaron hacia la bolsa que había traído Gou, una grande de plástico que contenía una más pequeña de papel cartón. Haru no comprendió durante un momento.

—No pasa nada.

—Por favor.

Buscó la mirada de Rin y pegó su frente a la contraria. Se notaba que estaba débil, era fácil adivinarlo por sus ojos ausentes y sus parpadeos demasiado prolongados. Quería discutir, pero no quería que sufriese más. Tras depositar un beso en la punta de su nariz se levantó y fue hasta el baño, donde Makoto terminaba de vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

—Siento que hayas tenido que verlo así —susurró, arrodillándose a su lado y empezando a frotarle la espalda—. Estoy seguro de que él tampoco quería.

Makoto hizo el amago de vomitar otra vez, pero su estómago estaba vacío. Cuando las náuseas remitieron se incorporó y tiró de la cadena, llevándose parte del pestilente olor con ella. Fue incapaz de mirar a Haru cuando se sentó en las baldosas y durante minutos que se hicieron eternos el silencio reinó entre ellos.

—No pensé que era así. —Haru quiso interrumpirlo y decirle que no era lo habitual, pero lo dejó continuar—. ¿Cómo lo haces? Rin es la única persona por la que eres capaz de perder la compostura, pero estabas tan... tranquilo.

—No estoy tranquilo —contestó. Alzó las manos de su regazo para que su amigo viese cómo temblaban. Su respiración se volvió irregular y los bordes de sus ojos picaban—. Es la primera vez que vuelve así.

Apenas fue consciente del momento en que Makoto se acercó a él y lo abrazó, pero correspondió al gesto de forma inmediata. Apretó los dedos contra la camiseta de Makoto y enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Sus sollozos eran ahogados y las lágrimas no llegaron a salir, como ya había pasado cuando Rin se fue, pero igualmente Makoto lo abrazó con fuerza, sosteniendo su peso muerto. Haru no se molestó en apartarse cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Puedes ir si quieres —escuchó que decía Gou.

Despacio, reticente a despegarse de su mejor amigo, Haru se levantó y dejó a Gou a cargo del bienestar de Makoto. La bolsa de carne humana que Gou había llevado ya no estaba y Rin reposaba en el sofá, con algo más de color en las mejillas. Se había limpiado los bordes de la boca tan concienzudamente que los había enrojecido con el frote. Tomó asiento a su lado, sin más contacto que el de sus piernas al rozarse. Rin estaba tenso.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —respondió Haru inmediatamente—. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

El silencio volvió a estancarse entre ellos. Haruka observó el brazo herido de Rin, totalmente cubierto de vendas que Gou se había encargado de que quedasen bien selladas. Una fina línea de sangre ya había traspasado las capas y se dejaba ver, pero a Rin no parecía importarle. La herida de su cuello, sin embargo, estaba expuesta, cosida con mano firme y se veía blanda y sensible. El pie no había sido vendado, y Haru no supo si fue su imaginación o si realmente ya había empezado a regenerarse la parte perdida.

—¿Por qué me has echado?

—No tienes que verme comer.

—Es comida.

—Son personas. —Rin se removió en el sofá hasta que pudo cogerle cara entre las manos—. Hoy he matado a dos niños —le confesó, y sintió cómo Haru se estremecía—. Dos niños que creían que las personas sólo eran comida. No permitiré que empieces a pensar de la misma forma.

Haruka asintió de forma casi imperceptible. Tener a Rin sufriendo tan cerca y ser incapaz de hacer nada le ocasionaba un malestar general que no sabía cómo aplacar. Buscó sus labios, pero su novio se apartó, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de rozarlos.

—No me beses ahora.

Haru frunció el ceño y le apartó las manos de un golpe seco. Forzó sus labios contra los de Rin a pesar de que éstos se mantuvieron tensos, cerrados completamente. No intentó profundizar el contacto; se limitó a dejarlos allí con suavidad y luego a repartir pequeños besos por su boca y las comisuras hasta que Rin se relajó y comenzó a corresponder, muy pendiente de que la lengua de Haruka no entrase en su boca en ningún momento.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así —susurró Haru cuando se separaron. Rin vio las lágrimas brillantes a punto de caer—. No eres ningún héroe.

—No podía dejar que los matasen.

—Y yo no podría soportar que te matasen a ti. —Haruka lo besó de nuevo, con desesperación, y Rin estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas al sofá—. No se te ocurra morirte —amenazó entre dientes.

Rin rió entre lágrimas y finalmente se tiró hacia atrás, abrazando a Haru contra su pecho. Su novio lo rodeó con brazos fuertes, con la clara intención de no dejarlo salir nunca más de aquél piso.

* * *

Gracias a **untouchrk** , **Bea1258** y **xzero kill** por sus reviews.

Siento decir que estaré más de un mes sin actualizar. _Lo siento mucho, de verdad_.

Espero teneros cuando vuelva. Besitos.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

 _ **No quería proteger a nadie. A quien quería proteger era a mí mismo**_

—Haru. Haru, déjame levantarme.

Haruka se removió y abrazó a Rin con más fuerza. Su novio se quejó, aunque no le dolía, pero era incómodo en todos los niveles.

—Si te dejo ir saldrás de casa —gruñó Haru con voz pastosa

—Te prometo que no.

Cuando consiguió desenredarse de las piernas que lo apresaban, Haruka decidió que era buena idea levantarse con él. Makoto y Gou aún dormían, por lo que Haru no dudó en arrastrarse dentro de la ducha con Rin. Las quejas iniciales cesaron cuando, entre suspiros, Rin comenzó a llamarlo tramposo y manipulador y luego, por fin, se calló.

Desde el incidente de la cafetería, del que hacía poco menos de un mes, Rin no había salido de casa y Haru se había saltado todas sus clases para asegurarse de ello. No habría tenido problema en esquivar su vigilancia y largarse unas horas para respirar un poco de aire libre, pero sabía perfectamente que a la vuelta sería peor. De todas formas, la herida de su brazo continuaba creando los músculos que se habían desgarrado. Estaba casi como nuevo, pero todavía tenía secuelas del ataque. Haruka había adoptado la costumbre de besar la cicatriz de su cuello antes de dormirse.

Makoto y Gou estaban en el salón cuando ellos salieron de una ducha que se había alargado más de lo esperado. Gou les lanzó una mirada divertida; Makoto los ignoró, como ya era habitual una vez había aceptado que la normal de no tener sexo en sitios comunes había sido transgredida más de una vez. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, mucho menos delante de Rin, pero él tampoco estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

—¿Irás hoy a la universidad? —preguntó a su amigo. Haruka negó con la cabeza, comenzando a preparar su desayuno—. Los primeros exámenes se acercan, Haru.

—No importa. Estudio en casa.

Makoto suspiró y luego miró a Rin, pidiéndole que dijese algo. Tras mirar a Haruka, muy concentrado en la caballa que se iba a comer, y a Makoto, quien unos pocos segundos más callado y lo mataría, intentó balbucear el nombre de Haru. Para Makoto era muy fácil decirlo.

—¿Rin? —Rin sonrió a Haruka, tenso—. ¿Estás bien?

—Creoquedeberíasiralauniversidad —dijo muy rápido. Haru frunció el ceño y Makoto se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Si quieres irte vete. Pero si te pasa algo no vengas a mí.

—¡Oh, vamos, Haru! —Rin lo siguió hasta la mesa del comedor, donde empezó su desayuno sin mirar ni a su novio ni a su mejor amigo—. No puedo estar aquí encerrado eternamente.

—¿Por qué no? Gou puede traerte comida, y yo estoy aquí.

—¡Pero no quiero! —terminó gritando Rin. Haru se encogió en su sitio—. No puedes pretender que no me pase nada así.

—Es la única forma.

Rin se arrodilló delante de él y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, obligando a Haruka a dejar de comer y prestarle atención. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, una expresión infantil que nunca se le había terminado de ir y que aparecía siempre que algo no le gustaba, lo cual ocurría bastante a menudo. Buscó con sus manos las de Haru, quien no respondió al apretón.

—¿Y si te prometo que tendré más cuidado? —Sonrió cuando vio que lograba la atención de Haruka—. Cambiaré de distrito, buscaré un trabajo normal. No es que hiciese cosas raras en la pizzería, pero... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Me has entendido.

Haru asintió y se sacudió el agarre, continuando su desayuno. Su mirada seguía perdida.

—No me mentirías, ¿verdad?

—Jamás.

Contra su voluntad, Rin salió de casa acompañado de su hermana. Makoto y Haru subieron juntos al coche y pusieron rumbo a la universidad mientras ellos se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad. Gou y Rin habían vivido en Tokio a la vez — _a la vez_ , que no era lo mismo que _juntos_ — durante unos meses, pero se habían movido por ámbitos completamente distintos, por lo que Rin se dejó llevar por su hermana pequeña hasta un gran centro comercial a dos paradas de metro de la que quedaba más cerca de su casa.

—Estamos en un sitio tranquilo —murmuró Gou—. Hay poca actividad aquí, o al menos no tanta como en Shibuya. Ven.

Como otro par de mujeres que pasaban por allí, Gou entró en una zapatería aleatoria. Rin la siguió, dubitativo. Gou fingió mirar zapatos que no podía permitirse hasta que las mujeres dieron la vuelta completa a la tienda y salieron, hablando de lo caros que estaban los zapatos y preguntándose cuándo empezarían las rebajas de verano. Una vez estuvieron fuera de su vista, Gou se dirigió a la chica que estaba sentada tras el ordenador.

—El color que mejor combina con el blanco es el escarlata, ¿no crees?

Rin la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero la chica sólo sonrió y se levantó. Las llaves que llevaba colgabas en el cinturón tintinearon cuando cogió una y abrió al puerta de la trastienda, sus ojos vigilando que ningún cliente entrase. Rin siguió a su hermana dentro de la estancia. Contrario a lo que había imaginado cuando la dependienta les abrió, la habitación era pequeña pero iluminada. Las paredes blancas estaban decoradas con dibujos de limones y aquí y allá se acomodaban cajas de zapatos. Un hombre mayor de aspecto amable salió de una puerta más pequeña y algo escondida a recibirlos.

—Yuki, querida —saludó con la voz quebrada—, oh, y tú debes de ser Ren.

Rin dudaba siquiera que lo viese a través de las cataratas de sus ojos.

—Señor Yumata, necesitaré dos esta vez —pidió Gou—. Pasaremos dentro de dos o tres horas, ¿está bien?

—Sin problemas, niña, sin problemas. El cuarenta por ciento por adelantado, ya sabes.

Gou sacó dinero de su cartera y pagó parte de lo que fuese que iba a comprar —Rin se hacía una idea, pero no sabía si quería creérsela— y luego tiró de él hacia afuera, sin despedirse de ninguno de los _ghouls_ que la habían atendido.

—Es mejor estar el menor tiempo posible —explicó cuando salieron—. Y cambiar a veces. Hay agentes de la CCG por todas partes, y sería extraño que alguien entrase todos los meses como un reloj al mismo sitio y no comprase nada nunca.

—Es una buena excusa para comprar zapatos —dijo Rin.

—¿Con todo el dinero que estás ganando? —rió Gou—. Deberías echar currículums aquí. Está cerca de casa y es un sitio seguro donde hay mucha gente. Y si pasa algo el señor Yumata está siempre ahí. Yo voy a intentar que me cojan en alguna tienda.

—¿Por qué no en la zapatería? Somos iguales, nos darían trabajo.

Gou bufó y se giró hacia él, reprendiéndolo con la mirada.

—¿No has aprendido nada de lo que pasó en la pizzería? Cuanto menos te relaciones con otros _ghouls_ , más a salvo estarás tú y más a salvo estará Haru.

Rin apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Su hermana tenía razón. Él había pensado en lo más fácil desde el principio, aquello con lo que podría sentirse más cómodo, y había olvidado que de él no sólo dependía su bienestar, sino también el de Haru, el de Gou y el de Makoto, ahora que vivían todos juntos. Murmuró una disculpa que no se escuchó y no se separó de ella mientras la veía sacar sus bien preparados currículums del bolso y entregarlos con una sonrisa y muchos agradecimientos.

—No soy optimista —suspiró tras dar el último—. Muy pocas tiendas quieren gente sólo para la tarde o los fines de semana, pero tengo que intentarlo. La casa no se paga sola.

—Y no podrás independizarte nunca si no trabajas —picó su hermano. Gou le sacó la lengua—. Tendrás que ayudarme con eso.

—Creo que sé dónde pueden cogerte sin necesidad de currículum. —A Rin le dio miedo la sonrisa de Gou, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando lo cogió de la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastró por el centro comercial.

Pararon frente a una tienda con aire hawaiano. El cartel que rezaba _Hollister_ estaba adornado con palmeras y de la tienda no dejaban de entrar y salir muchas estudiantes de preparatoria murmurando y riendo entre ellas. Algunas miradas recayeron en él y Rin no supo dónde esconderse.

—¿Dónde me has traído? —preguntó aterrado.

—Confía en mí.

Las luces de la tienda eran tenues, pero la ropa estaba vivamente iluminada. Había mucha más población femenina que masculina, y Rin supo inmediatamente por qué. Todos los dependientes que llevaban las camisetas de la tienda eran altos, con cuerpos atléticos y sonrisas encantadoras, sin mencionar que las bermudas que llevaban les resaltaban bastante bien los glúteos. Rin tuvo que apartar la vista para que no se le fuera demasiado. Gou rió.

Tardaron unos minutos en que alguien les atendiese en el mostrador. El chico era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que Rin, de ojos verdes y pelo muy negro. A Rin le recordó ligeramente a Sousuke, pero cuando el otro sonrió todo parecido se esfumó.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó inmediatamente, mirando a Rin de la cabeza a los pies. Era extraño; sólo Haruka lo había examinado tan detenidamente antes. Al menos que él se enterase.

Gou se limitó a sonreírle y lo dejó solo con aquél desconocido que poco después descubriría que se llamaba Tadashi, que era el encargado de planta y que estaba buscando un sustituto para un chico que acababa de dejar el puesto. Le repitió unas diez veces que estaba terminantemente prohibido flirtear con las clientas, a lo que Rin se limitó a responder con una sonrisa.

Su trabajo era increíblemente fácil: dar vueltas por la tienda y atender a quien le preguntase con su faceta más amable. Media jornada, por el momento. Rin salió de allí con la sensación de que todo aquello era mentira.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Gou. Tenía una bolsa de _Woman's Secret_ en la mano que antes no existía. Rin no quiso saber lo que llevaba—. ¿Te han dado trabajo?

—Sí. Empiezo el lunes que viene, aunque tengo que venir mañana para no sé qué.

—De nada.

Rin le gruñó y le hizo cosquillas y Gou intentó quitárselo de encima pegándole con la bolsa, lo que sólo resultó en que la lencería de encaje negra que se había comprado quedase colgando de una de las orejas de Rin y su hermana tuvo que recogerla muy rápido con la cara muy roja. Rin se pasó todo el camino alternando bromas subidas de tono con amenazas nada sutiles hacia su cuñado.

Rin llegó a casa casi sin aliento, con la bolsa en la que estaba su futura comida apretada bajo el brazo. Lo primero que hizo fue asomarse a la ventana para comprobar que nadie los había seguido hasta allí, que era la sensación que lo había acompañado todo el camino. Gou le quitó la bolsa de las manos y la metió junto con la suya en la nevera.

—Todo está bien —intentó tranquilizarlo, abrazándolo por la espalda y mirando la desierta calle bajo el edificio—. Nadie nos sigue, hermano. Sé que esto es nuevo para ti —susurró, arrastrándolo al sofá—, así que hazme caso: intenta no comportarte de forma extraña. Lo último que necesitamos es que la CCG nos ponga el ojo encima por algo tan estúpido.

.

—Reina. —La mujer siguió mirando la taza de café entre sus manos. Se había quedado fría, pero sus manos continuaban calientes alrededor de ella—. Reina, el director te está esperando.

Su marido se sentó a su lado, dejó el maletín en el suelo y posó una mano en su rodilla. Reina le apretó la mano, intentando contagiarse de su confianza. Se jugaban mucho más que su puesto de trabajo en aquella vista y ambos lo sabían. Finalmente se levantó, soltó su mano y cruzó el pasillo por medio de todos sus compañeros, sujetando con fuerza el asa de su _quinque_. La puerta del despacho del director se cerró tras ella con un chasquido.

—Siéntate, Reina.

La mujer tomó asiento. Dejó su café a un lado, sin intención de darle siquiera un sorbo.

—Tu marido me ha contado la situación actual de vuestro hijo. ¿Crees que hay motivos para sospechar?

Reina bajó la vista y cerró los ojos. La mirada azul de Haruka, feliz tras aquél manto de frialdad, apareció antes sus párpados y se rompió en miles de pequeños fragmentos. Reina volvió a mirar a su director.

—No lo sé. Hiroki y yo estuvimos repasando el expediente de Rin Matsuoka. Ese chico podría no ser él. También podría serlo, pero creo que no sería tan estúpido como para seguir en Japón después de los recursos que usamos para localizarlo.

—Mis fuentes confirmaron que tanto él como su hermana abandonaron el país, es cierto. Y no hay constancia de que haya vuelto.

—Nuestros compañeros en Australia estaban siguiendo al chico.

—Lo siguen haciendo. —Reina suspiró—. Sólo necesitaba saber vuestra opinión.

—Yo necesitaba saber que mi hijo estaba a salvo. No vuelvas a hacer eso, Akira.

—Es mi trabajo, Reina.

La mujer se levantó sin despedirse y salió airosa del despacho. Hiroki la siguió cuando pasó por su lado hasta un pasillo en el que no había nadie, donde Reina se dejó caer contra la pared y el maletín provocó un estrépito al chocar con el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y despeinó la perfecta coleta que sujetaba su cabello negro.

—Ya está —musitó su marido, acariciándole la espalda—. Ya está, no ha pasado nada.

—No puedo imaginar que Haruka volviese a pasar por lo mismo. Es un alivio que haya encontrado a ese chico.

—Sigue siendo un chico.

Reina cerró los ojos e inspiró. Apartó la mano de Hiroki de sí y tomó de nuevo su _quinque_ , dirigiéndose a su departamento. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que no la siguiese.

—No podemos hacer nada contra eso —dijo mientras se alejaba—. Será mejor que nos hagamos a la idea. Llama a tu hijo, por una vez.

—¿Crees que de verdad quiere vernos, Reina? —Ella detuvo su camino y lo escuchó, sin mirarlo—. Hemos estado años distanciados.

—Sé que no nos va a perdonar de la noche a la mañana, y sé que tú no quieres ver a ese chico, pero ambas cosas me dan igual. Vamos a estar un tiempo en Tokio. Es posible que nos destinen aquí de forma fija antes de nuestro retiro, así que quiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo y con su pareja. Y si tú no quieres no tengo ningún problema en ir sola.

Reina se alejó antes de que su marido pudiese contestarle, dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos. Cuando alcanzó el departamento número dos sus compañeros corrían de una lado a otro, armándose con sus _quinques_ y saliendo atropelladamente por donde ella estaba a punto de entrar. Su superior la miró antes de caer de dónde venía, asintiendo para sí mismo.

—Hemos cogido a una —le explicó, y Reina se apresuró a seguirlo—. Trabajaba en una tienda cerca de la pizzería en la que se produjo el último altercado. Encárgate del interrogatorio, yo voy con el equipo tres a revisar el lugar.

Reina se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios, la más reforzada de todas las que albergaba el edificio después de las celdas habitualmente vacías. Dos investigadores estaban preparando ya los micrófonos y las cámaras; otro de ellos se encontraba tras el cristal, administrándole a la _ghoul_ un suero que suprimiría el uso de sus células RC. La chica debía rondar los treinta años y estaba adormilada. Trataba de hablar, pero de su boca sólo salían balbuceos incomprensibles.

—Es unos minutos estará lista para el interrogatorio —le informó uno de sus compañeros a la vez que el investigador que estaba con la _ghoul_ salía de la sala y se reunía con ellos—. Se llama Riko Nagai. Tiene una tienda de antigüedades en la esquina inmediatamente siguiente a la pizzería en la que se produjo el ataque. Los investigadores del departamento cinco encontraron sangre limpiada en la pizzería que conducía hasta su tienda.

—¿Fue a la pizzería tras el ataque para encubrir a alguien?

—Eso parece.

Reina miró a través del cristal. Nagai se apartó el pelo castaño mojado de sudor que se le había pegado a la cara cuando fue capaz de moverse con más libertad y tiró de las cadenas que la ataban a la mesa. No tenía suficiente fuerza ni para moverlas.

—Procedo.

La chica la miró cuando entró. Sus ojos eran marrones, pero parpadeaban en negro y rojo, sin suficiente energía en el cuerpo como para mantenerlos demasiado tiempo. Reina se sentó en la silla frente a ella, dejó el _quinque_ a su lado, en el suelo, y cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa. Comprobó de un vistazo que todas las cámaras estaban activadas antes de hablar.

—Tu nombre, por favor.

—Ya lo sabéis —siseó ella. La única muestra de violencia era la boca ensangrentada que se avistaba cuando hablaba.

—Tu nombre, por favor.

La _ghoul_ se resistió. Pasaron casi diez minutos en completo silencio hasta que se rindió a la presencia de Reina.

—Riko. Riko Nagai.

—Bien, Riko. Asumiré que ese es tu nombre verdadero. Yo soy Reina Nanase. —Inconscientemente, Reina esperó una reacción a su apellido, pero la chica siguió con aquella mirada impasible, muerta. No pudo evitar el alivio que sintió—. ¿Vas a contestar a todas mis preguntas con la verdad?

—Claro. —La ironía fue palpable en su voz—. Te diré dónde encontrar a cada _ghoul_ de esta ciudad, no te jode. No diré ni una palabra, asesina.

—¿Asesina, yo? —Reina suspiró—. Yo no mato a la gente y luego me la como.

—Yo tampoco. Pero eso no te importa, ¿verdad? Sólo te importa matar. Cuantos más _ghouls_ mejor, así seré la mejor asesina de todos los imbéciles de aquí.

Reina dio un golpe en la mesa, que si bien calló a la chica no la asustó. Nagai rodó los ojos, esperando la siguiente pregunta.

—No quiero usar la violencia contigo, Riko, así que seré breve.

—¿Qué más me da, si al final me vas a matar igual?

—Hay formas y formas de morir, te lo aseguro. Sólo tienes que decirme el nombre de a quien intentas encubrir. Sólo ese, y te prometo que seré buena.

Riko se mantuvo callada. Al contrario que la vez anterior, más de media hora pasó sin que ninguna de las dos dijese nada. Riko se había acomodado en la silla y bostezaba de vez en cuando. Reina supo tras una hora de espera que no ocurriría como la primera vez. Se levantó y salió, dejando allí su _quinque_. Riko no hizo amago de cogerlo.

—Es alguien a quien tiene aprecio. O eso, o tiene un gran sentido del deber. Buscad cualquier persona que se haya pasado por esa tienda al menos dos veces en el último mes. Investigad también a sus amigos y familiares, si es que tiene. ¿No se ha conseguido extraer ni una muestra de la sangre que limpió? —El investigador a su lado negó con la cabeza—. Bien, paso a la segunda fase del interrogatorio.

Su compañero pulsó un botón y las baldosas del suelo en el que estaba Riko se abrieron, dejando una superficie de rejilla. El olor que subió hasta su nariz terminó de despertar sus ojos y miró a Reina con una sonrisa desafiante cuando entró.

—Huele a sangre —susurró—. ¿Ahora empieza lo bueno, Nanase-san? —bufó con sorna.

Reina no respondió a la provocación. Se acercó despacio a la mesa y puso su _quinque_ sobre ella. Al momento de pulsar el botón el maletín tomó la forma de una espalda larga, de hoja ancha pero ligera. Refulgía en un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro y lanzaba destellos rojizos y chispas amarillas. Riko suspiró.

—Lo conocía, ¿sabes? —dijo, mirando el _quinque_ como si estuviese enfrentándose a un cadáver—. Estuvimos saliendo cuando yo era adolescente. Un cabeza hueca, sí, pero no era mala persona. ¿Cayó en la Caza de Brujas? —Reina asintió, impasible—. Ya lo sabías —bufó—. No es tu _quinque_ habitual.

—Eso no importa. Tienes dos opciones, Riko. Puedes decirme lo que quiero saber y acabar con esto o puedes gritarlo mientras te arranco los dedos una y otra vez.

Riko sonrió.

—Que así sea.

Diez horas después Reina salió de la habitación, el _quinque_ abandonado en una esquina. Sus zapatos dejaron marcas de sangre rayada en el suelo cuando se reunió con sus compañeros. Uno de ellos le tendió una toalla húmeda que utilizó para limpiarse las manos ensangrentadas.

—Repasad los vídeos —ordenó—. Buscad cualquier cosa que haya podido decir balbuceando.

Con las respuestas rápidas de sus compañeros, Reina salió del lugar. Se quitó los zapatos, los tiró a la papelera más cercana y anduvo descalza por todo el pasillo hasta que alcanzó el despacho del director general. Hiroki y su equipo estaban con él. Más de uno había recibido un corte nuevo, pero su marido estaba bien.

—Me dicen que no hay resultados —le comunicó. Reina asintió—. Es el tercero que se nos resiste en diez días, Nanase.

—He estado ahí dentro diez horas —respondió ella, sin perder la posición de respeto—. Al final del interrogatorio estaba casi inconsciente.

—Director —intervino Hiroki—, es posible que ciertos _ghouls_ estén formando grandes alianzas. Los otros dos que se resistieron al interrogatorio tenían características similares a Nagai: uno de ellos trabajaba como repartidor y el otro poseía una pastelería en una avenida principal. Nadie de su entorno recuerda nada extraño, tenían pocos amigos y éstos son ilocalizables. Sin embargo, los que hablaron sólo tenían información acerca de organizaciones que ya conocemos.

—¿Crees que esas bestias se están protegiendo unos a otros para pasar desapercibidos?

—Sí, señor.

Akira tomó asiento tras su escritorio y adoptó una pose pensativa que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a interrumpir.

—Hiroki, reúne a los equipos uno y dos —dijo finalmente—. Preparad una segunda caza.

.

Desde la ventana del sexto piso las personas no parecían tan pequeñas como desde lo alto de una azotea tan sólo un piso más arriba. Reconoció el coche en el que Makoto y Haruka iban antes de que ambos se bajasen de él cargados con bolsas de comida y lienzos enormes. Abrió la puerta para que pasasen con facilidad una vez subiesen. Makoto le dio las gracias y acto seguido buscó a Gou con la mirada.

—Está en vuestra habitación —dijo Rin sin necesidad de que le preguntase—. No está muy bien.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Haruka al instante.

—Una amiga ha muerto —resumió—. La CCG la capturó tras lo que pasó en la pizzería. Gou y ella estuvieron bastante unidas durante el tiempo que Gou pasó en Tokio.

Makoto no necesitó que Rin explicase nada más para desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación en busca de Gou. Haruka escuchó sollozos ahogados durante los segundos que se mantuvo abierta. Su atención después recayó en exclusiva sobre Rin.

—¿También era tu amiga? —Él asintió—. Lo siento.

Rin estiró los brazos, buscándolo, y Haruka se dejó abrazar. Rin enterró la cabeza en su pecho y sollozó. Sus lágrimas mojaron la camiseta de Haru y en algún momento dejaron de ser por su amiga caída para ser por algo más, pero Haruka no preguntó. Se limitó a acariciar su pelo, tratando de calmarlo sin estar seguro de si lo conseguía. Cuando Rin suspiró y se separó tenía los ojos rojizos y los párpados hinchados. Haru le secó las lágrimas que habían quedado colgando de sus pestañas.

—Creo que fue mi culpa, Haru —empezó. Su novio frunció el ceño—. Fui a su tienda cuando huía de la pizzería, y si la han cogido por mí...

Haruka lo abrazó de nuevo antes de que escondiese el rostro entre las manos. No había nada que decir; mentirle a Rin estaba descartado. Existía una posibilidad, y no era tan remota, de que la muerte de esa chica fuese en parte debido a su causa, y si bien Haru no iba a aumentar su dolor, no podía hacer nada por aliviarlo. Rin terminó cabeceando sobre su pecho, sin acabar de coger el sueño pero tampoco lo suficientemente despierto como para decir nada. Cargó a su novio somnoliento entre quejas casi inaudibles hasta la habitación, donde lo tumbó en la cama y se acopló a su lado.

—Es muy pronto.

—Da igual —le susurró al oído—. Cuando duermes no piensas.

Esa frase pareció suficiente para convencer a Rin de cerrar los ojos. Haruka quitó como pudo su mano del agarre que Rin había ejercido sobre ella y lo dejó durmiendo. En el pasillo se encontró con Makoto, quien le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

Gou no estaba mejor que su hermano. Quitaba, por supuesto, toda la culpa de los hombros de Rin y la ponía sobre los suyos, creyendo que podría haber hecho más por protegerla si hubiesen mantenido el contacto. Haruka no estaba seguro de que Rin le hubiese contado a su hermana su posible implicación, por lo que él no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Y si ha hablado, Haru? —preguntó con voz temblorosa Makoto.

—Tenemos que confiar en que no sea así. —Haruka miró a la puerta de forma inconsciente—. Ya estarían aquí si así fuese.

Makoto le dio la razón con un asentimiento, aunque seguía sin estar convencido. Lo dejó para volver con Gou y comprobar que estaba bien y Haruka ahorró un bostezo al dirigirse al sofá. Hacía semanas que no dormía bien, pero el sueño simplemente no parecía querer acompañarlo. Caía en una inconsciencia inestable de la que despertaba cada pocas horas; tenía pesadillas recurrentes en las que alguien cercano moría. Las que más se repetían incluían a Rin y a sus padres, pero Haru no era capaz de recordar los detalles con exactitud.

Desplazó una mano perezosa hasta hallar el mando entre el revoltijo de cojines y encendió la televisión. No le sorprendió encontrar un canal deportivo que muy posiblemente Gou había estado mirando con anterioridad, y pasó al siguiente sin hacer mucho caso de lo que decían. Estuvo así tanto rato que el dedo empezó a cansársele y terminó apagando la televisión cuando escuchó la palabra _ghoul_. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era oír más muertes de gente que quizás Rin conocía.

Tocó tres veces la puerta antes de pasar ante la invitación de Makoto. Su amigo estaba tumbado en la cama y Gou se encontraba acurrucada entre sus piernas. No estaba dormida, pero apenas abrió los ojos enrojecidos cuando Haruka se asomó.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —informó—. Avísame si Rin se despierta.

Makoto asintió y Haruka salió del edificio al frío de la noche. En primavera el aire aún se movía fresco y se colaba en su chaqueta, haciéndolo encogerse sobre sí mismo. No sabía a dónde quería ir, pero lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba alejarse de Rin, de Gou y de Makoto, de las noticias y de sus propios pensamientos durante al menos unas horas. Soltó un último suspiro y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, empezando a caminar.

Tokio estaba inusitadamente tranquilo. Cierto era que Minato era uno de sus distritos más calmados, pero Haruka pudo sentir un vacío inusual en su piel mientras recorría el parámetro del parque que quedaba dos manzanas más allá. La avenida principal apenas contaba con dos de los muchos clubes nocturnos abiertos y ni siquiera los borrachos que era habitual ver apoyados en las mugrientas paredes de los callejones hacían acto de presencia. Haruka miró a un lado y a otro, sin divisar una sola silueta humana, pero las sombras danzaban sobre su cabeza como pájaros.

Decidiendo pocos metros antes de alcanzar las luces de neón del _pub_ más cercano que no había sido una buena idea salir, dio la vuelta y comenzó a deshacer sus pasos dos veces más rápido. Las sombras lo siguieron entre susurros de ropa y risas que se mezclaban con bufidos, y Haruka se preguntó si no sería más fácil dejar de fingir que tenía una oportunidad y quedarse quieto esperando lo que tuviese que llegar. Pero quizás, si conseguía acercarse lo suficiente a su casa. Podía llamar a Rin y él lo escucharía. Palpó el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo y lo sacó con manos temblorosas sin aminorar el paso.

No había siquiera abierto la agenda para buscar el número cuando un _tentáculo_ blanco azotó su mano. El aparato cayó al suelo y se rompió cuando el _kagune_ lo aplastó contra el suelo. En menos de veinte segundos Haruka se vio rodeado por seis personas con ojos negros e irises rojos. Increíblemente, su primera reacción fue fruncir el ceño; los grupos de _ghouls_ que compartían comida eran extraños, aunque tal vez con el auge de matanzas habían decidido que ir en grupo era más seguro que andar en solitario.

Quien había roto su teléfono y había dejado una marca cada vez más notoria en su mano era un hombre de su misma estatura que no llegaría a los treinta y cinco años. Llevaba una máscara blanca de plástico duro que le tapaba desde la nariz hasta el mentón y el pelo marrón muy corto. Dio un paso hacia él. Su _kagune_ retrocedió hasta quedar casi oculto por su espalda, pero Haruka sabía que no lo había retirado por completo.

—¿Eres Haruka Nanase? —preguntó con voz grave.

Haru se sorprendió de que supiese su nombre, pero no varió su expresión y, por supuesto, tampoco contestó.

—No nos lo va a decir —bufó un chico más joven—. Te digo que es él. Lo he visto antes.

—¿Puedes demostrarlo? —suspiró cansado el jefe.

—Si lo hubieses dejado llamar habrías visto que hablaba con Rin.

El resto del grupo empezó a dar su propia opinión sobre cómo conseguir que hablase y Haruka se limitó a observar. Eran dos mujeres y cuatro hombres. La mayoría rondaba su edad —quizás un par de años mayor—, excepto por el que parecía el cabecilla y una de las mujeres. Mientras los más jóvenes discutían y miraban a Haruka con el deseo en sus ojos de verlo sufrir, ellos hablaban en susurros y, finalmente, llegaron a un acuerdo.

—Retenedlo.

El chico que estaba muy seguro de que él era Haruka Nanase no dudó en acercarse por detrás e inmovilizarle los brazos a la espalda. El jefe se acercó a él y le registró los bolsillos, sacando la pequeña cartera negra que siempre llevaba consigo. Dentro no había fotos de Rin —ni de nadie—, y apenas quedaban dos o tres monedas que le habían sobrado de la compra de hacía unos días. Tampoco ahí llevaba el carnet de identidad o el de conducir.

—No podemos estar seguros —determinó.

—Da igual —respondió el chico a su espalda—. Ahora no podemos dejarlo vivo.

El resto del grupo asintió, incluyendo la mujer adulta. El hombre pareció dudar un poco más.

—No matamos gente sin motivo.

—¿Te parece poco motivo que vaya corriendo a la CCG? ¡Míralo! —gritó la otra chica, señalándolo con un dedo—. No he visto a un humano tan tranquilo en nuestra presencia nunca.

Los otros le rieron la gracia y Haruka cerró los ojos. En su mente todo era negro y las voces se fueron apagando. Quizás se estaba quedando dormido, o puede que estuviese muriendo y él no se había dado cuenta de cuándo aquellos _ghouls_ le habían hincado el diente.

Su conciencia retornó con el alboroto a su alrededor. El chico que lo sostenía lo había dejado libre y todo el grupo a excepción de su líder había retrocedido dos metros. Frente al hombre, sin máscara pero con los ojos oscurecidos estaba Rin, que miraba fijamente a Haruka entre todos aquellos conocidos. Haru no esperó a que se lo pidiese para ir a su lado.

En cuanto estuvo a salvo, Rin desvió su mirada a los _ghouls_ tenía en frente. Los conocía a todos, en especial a dos de ellos con los que había trabajado antes de reencontrarse con Haruka. Apretó los labios. Sabía qué vendría a continuación. Si tenía mucha suerte, hasta dos de ellos huirían antes de enfrentarlos y no saldría demasiado malherido. Si no tenía suerte, sin embargo, Rin no quería pensar cuánto tiempo estaría sin poder moverse y cuánto lo tendría Haruka retenido en casa.

No iba a ser más del que Rin lo iba a retener a él, eso por descontado.

—Haru, vuelve a casa —ordenó sin despegar la vista de sus adversarios.

—No.

El ambiente se tensó durante el segundo que Rin tardó el procesar la información hasta que se giró enfadado hacia Haruka.

—Haru, vete a-

—He dicho que no.

Y su tono implicaba que no iba a ceder en su decisión. Rin suspiró de forma audible.

—Bien. Gou, llévatelo.

—De acuerdo

Antes de que Haru pudiese replicar —o al menos _preguntar_ —, una especie de gruesa cinta roja se enroscó en su cintura y lo alzó sin dificultad. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Gou salió de entre las sombras y saltó junto a él al tejado más próximo y luego al siguiente, dejando muy atrás la sombra de Rin.

* * *

Meow. He vuelto, como os prometí. Este fic no está abandonado, ¡no, no! Creo que ya lo dije, pero el argumento está completo, lo que me pasa es que ando falta de inspiración para escribirlo + que acabo de empezar la universidad + que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Ay, la dura vida!

Bueno, digamos que con este capítulo empieza la segunda parte del fic, en la que hay más acción y ya no todo es Rin y Haru y su relación ultra amorosa y adorable. Que sí, sobre todo será eso, pero habrá más cosas (la segunda Caza de Brujas y la nueva organización _ghoul_ ).

Por desgracia, no podré actualizar cadas semana como hice con los primero 7 capítulos, por las razones que he dicho antes. Espero que me tengáis paciencia a mí y a mi inspiración.

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

 _ **No existe tal cosa como el destino. Es, simplemente, la combinación de unas circunstancias tras otras**_

Haruka se había cansado hacía horas de intentar que Gō lo dejase salir. La chica había devuelto sus ojos a la normalidad y había hecho desaparecer su _kagune_ antes de mostrarse ante Makoto, pero seguía poseyendo una fuerza que Haruka desconocía hasta el momento, y no fue capaz de zafarse de los brazos de Gō hasta que las fuerzas le abandonaron y se resignó a sentarse junto a Makoto en el sofá. Había intentado mirar por la ventana, pero Gō había bajado las persianas alegando que era peligroso y ninguno se había atrevido a llevarle la contraria.

El reloj pasó de las seis de la mañana y las primeras luces del día se hicieron hueco a través de las ventanas cerradas. Makoto había caído rendido al sueño dos o tres veces sobre el hombro de Haruka, quien en esos momentos se mantenía despierto a duras penas, pero Gō no daba signos de cansancio. Se acercó al cristal y subió la persiana lo justo para mirar al exterior. Tokio comenzaba a hacer vida, por lo que las calles deberían ser seguras.

Tenía que buscar a Rin, pero no podía dejar a Haru y a Makoto solos tal como había estado la situación la noche anterior. Haruka tenía la mano magullada y le dolía allí donde los _ghouls_ lo habían retenido con fuerza, y aunque intentaba disimularlo Gō veía sus muecas cuando creía que no estaba mirando.

Tras intentar decidir qué dejar de lado en un momento tan crucial, Gō probó a llamar a su hermano. Había imaginado que estaría apagado o no daría señal, pero contra todo pronóstico el número empezó a sonar y dos segundos más tarde la música característica del móvil de Rin resonó en el pasillo exterior. Haruka se incorporó en el sofá, de repente muy despierto, y Gō colgó al instante. Tras hacerle una seña a Haru de que no se moviese, se acercó rápida pero silenciosamente hasta la puerta.

Por la mirilla no se veía a nadie y las luces del rellano estaban apagadas. Sin dejar de mirar, Gō alcanzó la llave y abrió despacio. El pasillo estaba desierto y el móvil de su hermano reposaba en la alfombrilla de entrada con la pantalla iluminada por la reciente llamada perdida. Gō lo cogió y volvió dentro, cerrando tras ella. Tras quitar la primera pantalla con su foto vio un mensaje que Rin había dejado escrito.

—Lo ha dejado él —informó a Haru, sentándose a su lado y enseñándole la pantalla.

—¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si- —Haruka no quería pensar que a Rin le había pasado nada, pero no sería buena forma pagarle todo lo que se había preocupado por mantenerlo a salvo hacer ninguna estupidez—. ¿Y si tienen a Rin y quieren que caigamos?

—Nadie más sabe que vivimos aquí y Rin jamás se lo diría. —De eso, Haru sí estaba seguro—. "Abrid la puerta a quien llegue, son amigos". Son _ghouls_ , imagino.

No dio más explicaciones, porque ni ella misma sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando. Su hermano estaba vivo y los suficientemente sano como para llegar hasta allí y dejarles un mensaje. Gō revisó el móvil, en busca de signos de haber sido forzado o algo similar, pero parecía en perfecto estado. Sólo quedaba esperar.

Finalmente, a las diez, Makoto cayó en un sueño profundo una vez se sintió seguro y entre los dos lo consiguieron llevar a la cama sin despertarlo. Haruka, quien Gō había creído que se dormiría también, se había despejado con la aparición del móvil de Rin y ella no se sentía con la fuerza moral suficiente como para decirle que muy posiblemente su hermano no aparecería durante ese día. Se sentó en el sofá mientras el chico se preparaba el doble de su ración habitual de caballa, como si aquello fuese a apartar sus pensamientos de donde los tenía.

Pareció una eternidad lo que pasó desde que el móvil apareció en la puerta hasta que el timbre sonó. Haruka y Gō se miraron y, sin necesidad de que se lo mandasen, Haru se ocultó en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Desde donde estaba no podía ver a Gō, pero escuchaba lo que sucedía en el recibidor y ella le haría una seña para cuando pudiese salir.

Gō se puso de puntillas y observó el rellano por la mirilla. Fuera había un grupo pequeño de personas, apenas cuatro, dos chicos jóvenes, un hombre que rondaría los treinta y tantos y una niña que no llegaría a los dieciséis. Se quedó un rato examinándolos; hablaban entre ellos, tan bajo que Gō no alcanzaba a escucharlos, y tras cinco minutos empezaron a poner muecas de preocupación y de alarma. Llamaron otra vez al timbre y luego tocaron por la mano, y finalmente Gō reunió el valor y la confianza para abrir un poco la puerta.

—¿Gō? —preguntó el hombre—. ¿Gō Matsuoka?

—¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó por la rendija que había dejado libre.

—Amigos —contestó—. Hablar aquí fuera no es seguro, Gō. Rin debería haberte avisado de que veníamos.

Gō dudó, pero no tenía muchas más opciones. Eran cuatro, e incluso si descontaba a la niña eran tres contra ella; podían tirar la puerta si querían. Con el cuerpo tembloroso retrocedió y abrió. Los cuatro pasaron con rapidez y la cerraron.

—¿Rin te avisó? —insistió el hombre. Gō se obligó a asentir—. No tienes que tener miedo. Ayudamos a Rin ayer, por eso está vivo.

La mención de todo aquello la relajó un poco. Se despegó de la puerta y entró en el salón seguida de sus nuevos invitados. Poco a poco sintió que la voz le volvía y que podía respirar con normalidad otra vez.

—¿Cómo sé que está vivo? —fue lo primero que preguntó—. Lo único que me dejó fue su teléfono móvil con un mensaje.

—Para no poneros en peligro —explicó uno de los chicos—. Tiene todos vuestros teléfonos ahí, no era seguro que lo llevase consigo.

—Eso sólo me da a entender que está en un sitio peligroso.

—No. Está con el resto de los nuestros, pero ningún sitio es seguro ya —explicó—. Están esos _ghouls_ y la CCG está preparando otra caza.

—¿Otra?

Gō se sintió desvanecer cuando todos, incluida la niña, asintieron. Salir con una nueva caza avecinándose era casi sentenciar la muerte o una batalla segura.

—¿Cómo os llamáis?

Todos se fueron presentando uno por uno. El hombre era Shunji Kino y había trabajado con Rin en Tokio. Al igual que su hermano había dejado la organización, apenas unas semanas más tarde que Rin. Los dos chicos y la niña eran hermanos: Iruma, Kisuke y Yoko Tamura. Gō se presentó, aunque era obvio que conocían su nombre, y luego se giró hacia el pasillo.

—Haru, ven si quieres.

Haruka asomó la cabeza, escudriñando a los desconocidos con ojo crítico, pero no mostró miedo cuando se acercó al grupo. Tomó asiento al lado de Gō, sin hacer amago de presentarse, y la interrogó con la mirada.

—Creo que no son peligrosos —dijo—. Él es Haru.

—Sabemos quién es —cortó la chica con el gesto contraído.

—Yoko —avisó uno de sus hermanos—, no es el momento. —Luego se volvió a Haruka y sonrió—. Hemos oído hablar de ti.

—Rin jamás diría nada de mí —aventuró Haru antes de que Gō pudiese hablar.

—No ha sido Rin —aclaró Shunji—. Han sido los otros _ghouls_. Los que te atacaron ayer. —No hizo falta que nadie dijese nada para que se explicase con más claridad—. La guerra entre los _ghouls_ y la CCG ha tomado otro camino en los últimos meses. Varios de nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra mayor debilidad era estar totalmente desestructurados y empezamos a organizarnos. No en grupos como en el que estábamos Rin y yo, que se encargaban únicamente de tapar nuestras huellas, sino algo más. Junto con unos amigos creamos un vínculo más profundo en una comunidad, un vínculo que nos hacía protegernos los unos a los otros. Riko era parte de nuestra organización.

Gō tembló ante la mención de su amiga y Haru la tomó de la mano, intentando calmarla.

—¿Rin está en ella?

—No. Rin ni siquiera conocía su existencia hasta ayer por la noche.

La siguiente tanda de información fue tan grande que Haruka no pudo procesarla conforme se iba almacenando en su cabeza. Tras la formación de la organización en la que estaban ellos habían surgido núcleos de _ghouls_ que, en lugar de protegerse, creían que debían enfrentar a la CCG de cara. Eran grupos grandes que se dividían en unos más pequeños y habían empezado a organizarse como un ejército. Su odio no se extendía sólo hacia la CCG, sino a la raza humana en general.

—Siguen la más antigua ideología de los _ghouls_ ; se creen superiores a los humanos, y se están extremizando.

—Algunos hablan incluso de esclavizarlos —aportó Kisuke—. Ven a las personas sólo como comida y están extendiendo esa ideología más rápido que nosotros la nuestra.

—Es más fácil creerse superiores que esconderse —continuó Shunji—. No es difícil comprenderlos, pero subestiman a la CCG. Si esto lleva a una guerra seremos exterminados. Quizás seamos más fuertes, pero los humanos son muchos más.

—¿Pero por qué me querían a mí? —preguntó Haruka—. No me escogieron al azar, me conocían, sabía que tenía relación con Rin.

—No te querían por eso. Esos _ghouls_ quieren utilizarte como cebo. Saben quiénes son tus padres.

La mención de sus padres puso a Haru en tensión. En las miradas de los tres hermanos había algo de desconfianza, pero los dos más mayores parecía comprensivos. "Muchos investigadores tienen familia", le había dicho Rin. Tal vez fuese cierto, y su situación no estuviese tan lejos de la realidad cotidiana de los _ghouls_ , pero si era así...

—¿Pero por qué _yo_? —insistió—. Hay más hijos de investigadores por ahí. No me creo que no tenga nada que ver con Rin.

Shunji bajó la mirada, mientras que Kisuke bufó hastiado. A Haruka no le había caído bien desde el principio, pero cada vez iba a peor. Por suerte, Gō parecía tan descolocada como él. Se inclinó sobre sus piernas para buscar la mirada del hombre, con el ceño fruncido y exigiendo una explicación en silencio. Shunji suspiró y miró por la ventana mientras hablaba. Haruka se dio cuenta de que evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos.

—No sabes cuáles son los puestos de tus padres, ¿verdad? —Haru negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera había sabido su trabajo hasta hacía unos meses—. Tu madre es la jefa del departamento de interrogatorios a nivel nacional—dijo. Los puños se le cerraron con tal fuerza que, de haber sido humano, ya estaría sangrando—, y tu padre el líder de la división especializada. La división especializada viaja por todo el país, y tu madre lo hace con él.

—Lo que Shunji-san quiere decir es que tu madre tortura _ghouls_ hasta la muerte y tu padre es el mejor matándolos —resumió Kisuke.

—¡Kisuke!

Shunji mandó callar al chico, pero Haruka ya no escuchaba. No era que no se lo hubiese imaginado; sabía lo que hacían sus padres, y concretarlo no cambiaba mucho. Torturar, matar, ser el mejor en ello, era algo que no variaba dentro de _odiar_. Haruka no comprendía ninguna de las posturas de la CCG, desde la más inofensiva hasta la más horrible. No odiaba más a sus padres por la revelación, porque su desprecio no podía aumentar, pero para los _ghouls_ sí había una diferencia. Incluso Shunji había mostrado tensión al hablar de su madre. Haruka se preguntaba cuántos de sus amigos habrían sido torturados por ella, y si Riko habría estado entre sus manos, lo cual era más que probable.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Shunji en lugar de Kisuke—. No pretendemos echarte las culpas sobre algo que hacen tus padres, Nanase-san.

—Haru —corrigió. Nanase era, al fin y al cabo, el apellido que tanto odiaban—. Quiero ver a Rin.

—Es peligroso —cortó Gō, para sorpresa de todos—. Rin no querría que fueras.

—Pero yo quiero ir. No sé por qué los deseos de Rin deben ser más importantes que los míos.

—Porque tú no puedes hacer nada. —Todos los presentes se giraron hacia la voz. Makoto estaba en la puerta del pasillo, demasiado despierto como para acabarse de levantar, y miraba a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó sin hacer preguntas sobre los desconocidos y se sentó al lado de Haru—. Rin tendría que preocuparse por ti además de por su propia vida y tú no puedes ayudar de ninguna forma. Sólo serías una carga para él, Haru, y podría morir por ello. Los dos podríais morir.

Haruka miró a su mejor amigo durante unos segundos antes de dejarse caer en el sofá. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero se rindió. No había forma de que él pudiese proteger a Rin, y lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era protegerse a sí mismo para no ser una preocupación añadida. Apoyó la frente en el hombro de Makoto, escondiendo su rostro de los _ghouls_ , y Makoto supo que se quedaría así hasta que se hubiesen ido. Gō pareció entenderlo también, porque tras unos escasos diez minutos de despedida los cuatro salieron del apartamento.

Un silencio denso se extendió por el salón. La pareja observó a Haruka ponerse en pie y entrar en la cocina. Empezó a cocinar caballa sin ganas, por el mero placer de distraerse. Era la primera vez en su vida que Makoto no sabía qué decirle a Haru o cómo intentar animarlo, porque no podía darle esperanzas de algo que quizás no ocurriría ni quitarle una preocupación con un fundamento tan sólido.

En contra de la voluntad de Makoto, Gō fue la única que dejó la vivienda durante el día. Volvió sin novedades y sin noticias de Rin. Haruka no comió y apenas cenó. Cuando los últimos rayos de sol se escondieron tras los edificios y las luces de las calles se encendieron, las ojeras bajo sus ojos fueron más evidentes que durante el día.

—Deberías dormir, Haru —intentó, inútilmente, convencerlo Makoto—. Rin volverá mañana, estoy seguro.

Haruka ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle qué le hacía pensar eso. Después de años con Makoto había aprendido que a veces las personas no dicen lo que creen, sino lo que otros quieren oír, algo que él nunca había llegado a comprender. Rin no regresaría al día siguiente, y Haru temía el momento en que dejase de contar los días que había faltado.

.

—Que tengan buen viaje, Hiroki-san, Reina-san.

Hiroki se despidió de su subordinado y subió la ventanilla tintada del coche. Miró a su mujer, que mantenía la vista impasible en el asfalto que se veía a través de la otra ventana. Ni siquiera se había despedido del chico, y, al contrario que él, Reina rara vez perdía sus modales.

—Hay algo extraño aquí —dijo sin necesidad de que le preguntase tras diez minutos de viaje—. Huele a algo…

Su ceño estaba fruncido cuando encaró a su marido. Miró pensativa los quinque que descansaban entre ellos y luego al conductor. Hiroki siguió su mirada, interrogante. Reina había desarrollado una habilidad olfativa excepcional debido a su trabajo que, aunque era incomparable con un _ghoul_ , también era mucho más aguda que la de un humano común.

—Es tan buena como dicen, Nanase-san —halagó el conductor—. Esperaba poder alejarnos un poco más.

El coche dio un giro brusco y se salió de la carretera hasta chocar contra la fachada de un edificio. Los gritos interiores se mezclaron con el estruendo del vehículo, y el quinque de Reina no alcanzó al _ghoul_ antes de que éste saltara por la ventana del coche y desplegase su _kagune_ en forma de un retorcido tentáculo verde que le nacía en el hombro. Su primer ataque atravesó la carrocería del coche y fue directo a la cabeza de Hiroki, pero su quinque lo desvió, ganándole un corte en la espalda. Con algo de dificultad, ambos salieron del coche y empuñaron sus armas contra el _ghoul_ que se encontraba en el techo del coche.

—Aquí Nanase —avisó Hiroki por móvil a la central—. Un _ghoul_ infiltrado. Nos ha atacado a Nanase y a mí, solicitamos refuerzos.

—Yo también solicito refuerzos —rio el _ghoul_.

Apenas terminó la frase de los edificios cercanos comenzaron a caer personas. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad, y cada desafortunado peatón que se cruzase con ellos se convertía en víctima y comida. Reina y Hiroki se miraron, establecieron prioridades sin necesidad de palabras y se desplegaron para mantener a la gente dentro de los edificios y fuera del alcance del grupo de _ghouls_.

—Es una lástima que el pequeño Nanase no haya podido asistir —gritó, llamando la atención de los dos investigadores—. La fiesta sería mucho más interesante con él aquí.

Hiroki tuvo que parar a Reina para que no se lanzase hacia el grupo de _ghouls_. Contó siete, pero nada le aseguraba que no hubiese más escondidos en las cercanías.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hijo!? —gritó, intentando soltarse de su marido. Era fuerte, pero Hiroki aún le llevaba ventaja en eso.

—Nada —se lamentó el _ghoul_ con un suspiro desanimado—. Tiene buenos amigos.

Aquella última frase provocó que la mujer dejase de forcejear. Hiroki la comprendió. Sus mayores temores casi acababan de ser confirmados, y en ese momento libraba una batalla interna entre odiar a Rin Matsuoka o darle las gracias por haber salvado la vida de su hijo. Reina dejó de hacer fuerza y pudo soltarla. Empuñó su quinque con una nueva determinación.

—¿Sabes a cuántos de los tuyos he matado, monstruo?

—Sorpréndeme.

—Contigo, ciento veinticuatro.

Reina no se movió; su quinque fue más rápido que los _ghouls_ que los rodeaban. Acostumbrado a verlo tomar la forma de una espada no demasiado larga, el mismo Hiroki se sorprendió cuando el filo se estiró y, como un afilado látigo, cortó la cabeza del _ghoul_ por la mitad. Durante dos segundos el cuerpo permaneció de pie, aparentemente intacto, hasta que la carne se deslizó hasta el coche, desparramando sangre y restos de cerebro por la pintura negra. Los _ghouls_ que habían llegado después miraron a su jefe con los ojos muy abiertos y luego retrocedieron un paso. Uno de ellos se puso al frente y desplegó un kagune de color azulado, casi transparente, como un escudo ante sus compañeros.

—¡Plan B! —gritó uno de ellos—. Kappa, informa de que Alfa ha caído.

"Kappa" saltó de la primera fila a las últimas y desapareció entre los edificios. El grupo, ahora de cinco, se reorganizó en pocos segundos. Hiroki sintió a Reina temblar de manera involuntaria, probablemente porque había pensado que se retirarían si el cabecilla moría. Miró el reloj de manera disimulada; los refuerzos tardarían al menos dos minutos más en alcanzarlos. Ella lanzó otro ataque, pero al contrario que el primero éste sólo se estrelló contra el escudo del primer _ghoul_.

—Están instruidos —musitó. Su marido asintió—. No vamos a poder.

—Protejámonos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Antes incluso que la CCG estuvieron allí las cadenas de televisión, pero sus compañeros no tardaron en llegar. Diez hombres, doce investigadores contra cinco _ghouls_. Hiroki había suspirado tranquilo cuando los había visto llegar, pero se había anticipado demasiado a los acontecimientos. Reina tenía razón, estaban instruidos, y eso los hacía varias veces más letales, pero, sobre todo, hacía más difícil matarlos por separado. Era la primera vez que Hiroki veía a los _ghouls_ protegerse como si fuesen un ejército.

—Los efectivos de la CCG han obligado a todas las cadenas a retirar sus enviados a la zona debido a la alta peligrosidad. Les transmitimos en exclusiva imágenes desde nuestro helicóptero en el lugar de los hechos. Akihiro, cuéntanos, ¿está la CCG ganándole terreno a los _ghouls_?

El llamado Akihiro no dio una respuesta clara a aquella pregunta, pero desde la lejana cámara del helicóptero se podía apreciar que la situación no pintaba bien para los investigadores. Al contrario que sus oponentes, se veían cansados y heridos, mientras que los _ghouls_ continuaban protegidos por aquél escudo impenetrable.

Haru miró la televisión sin emoción alguna. A su lado, Makoto estaba mucho más nervioso que él desde que había reconocido a los padres de su amigo entre los investigadores. Detrás de ellos, Gou daba vueltas nerviosa, buscando la forma de localizar a su hermano cuando, realmente, no había ninguna.

Los investigadores que aparecían en pantalla tomaron otra forma de actuar. En lugar de dar el primer golpe de cada pequeña batalla optaron por retirarse y esperar a que sus enemigos atacasen, posiblemente a fin de no cansarse más de lo que ya estaban. Al menos eso era lo que decía el enviado en helicóptero. Poco después quedó claro, sin embargo, que estaba equivocado. Una enorme explosión sacudió el helicóptero y lo llenó de humo blanco, obstruyendo el objetivo de la cámara durante más de un minuto.

—¡Haru! ¡Haru!

La voz desde fuera del pasillo despegó la mirada azul de Haruka de la pantalla blanca. Su cuerpo no se movió todo lo rápido que habría querido, y Gou llegó antes que él a la puerta. Rin ignoró a su hermana y lo buscó con los ojos llenos de desesperación. Cuando lo localizó, sano y salvo, lo abrazó tan fuerte que Haruka tosió sobre su hombro.

—Estás bien —musitó con voz gangosa. Haruka sitió las lágrimas ajenas caer sobre sobre su hombro—. Estás bien.

—Estoy bien —confirmó Haru, devolviendo el abrazo tardío—. Y tú también.

Se quedaron así un rato. Haruka sintió que no había echado tanto de menos el calor de Rin ni siquiera cuando habían estado años separados, e inconscientemente se pegó más a él.

—No vuelvas a irte así.

—Era para protegeros.

—Me da igual para lo que fuese, no te vayas.

Rin lo miró un momento y finalmente suspiró. No aceptó lo que Haruka le pedía en voz alta, pero él sabía que lo haría. Quizás Rin necesitaba que le demostrasen las cosas varias veces para comprobar que estar separados era lo peor que podía pasarles a ambos.

—Tus padres…

Rin se separó de él y observó la televisión. El humo blanco empezaba a dispersarse y en la calle volvían a verse los dos bandos, pero el de la CCG había crecido considerablemente. Los agentes que estaban luchando momentos antes habían sido retirados y reemplazados por otros que acababan de llegar, y la bomba había matado al _ghoul_ del escudo y dejado malherido a otro. El grueso de la CCG se encargaba de sacar a los civiles de la zona, pero los cadáveres que se veían en la zona sumaban más de veinte, según la cadena.

—Vivos —dijo Haru, apagando la televisión—. Te basta con saber eso, ¿no?

Rin lo miró con hastío, pero no dijo nada. Se tumbó en el sofá y Haru se tumbó con él. Acarició el brazo que hacía unas semanas había estado abierto y que ahora ni siquiera presentaba una cicatriz y se recostó entre las piernas de Rin, cerrando los ojos por primera vez en varios días. Escuchó la voz de Makoto muy lejana, y también la de Rin respondiendo, poco antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Despertó al amanecer del día siguiente, en su habitación y en la misma posición en la que se había dormido. Rin estaba recostado contra la pared, más sentado que tumbado en la cama, y cabeceaba dormido con el bloc de dibujo de Haru en la mano. Su dueño lo cogió antes de que se cayese y lo colocó a un lado. Dejó a Rin durmiendo en una posición más cómoda y se levantó.

Makoto lo saludó desde la cocina y se acercó a él enseguida.

—Ayer llamaron tus padres cuando estabas dormido. Tranquilo —dijo, antes de que Haruka se pusiese nervioso—. Les dije que habías llegado cansado de la universidad y que estabas durmiendo. Cuando supieron que estabas bien decidieron no venir, pero dijeron que se pasarían hoy.

Haru asintió despacio y empezó a prepararse el desayuno. Le mintió a Makoto diciéndole que iba a la universidad a entregar un trabajo, y si su amigo se fijó en que no llevaba ninguna carpeta no dijo nada. Abandonó el apartamento con sigilo y enfiló el camino a la sede de la CCG. Prefería andar, dar tiempo a que la ciudad despertase un poco más e ir aclarando su mente de camino.

El perímetro del edificio estaba custodiado por dos filas de agentes con sus quinques desenvainados. Haruka tuvo que enseñar su carnet de identidad y someterse a una prueba física que le costó un pequeño corte antes de que se le autorizase a entrar en las instalaciones. Sus padres lo recibieron en la puerta y su madre lo abrazó con fuerza. Haru no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho.

—Dios mío, Haruka —suspiró—. Estábamos muy preocupados.

—No sé por qué. Estoy bien.

—Entra —dijo su padre—, tenemos que hablar contigo.

A Haruka aquella frase no le dio buena sensación. Caminó con el brazo de su madre a su alrededor hasta un despacho amplio con el nombre de su padre en la placa que precedía la puerta. Haru fue capaz de ver que lo habían arreglado para que no se viese tan formal, y en lugar de sillas de plástico lo invitaron a sentarse en un cómodo sillón cuyo color recordó a Haruka al de la sangre.

—Ayer escuchamos de un _ghoul_ que habían ido a por ti.

—¡Hiroki! —cortó Reina, haciendo callar a su marido y dirigiéndose ella a su hijo—. Tu padre dice la verdad, Haruka. ¿Has tenido algún encuentro extraño estos días?

Haru fingió pensárselo y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quizás Ren, Makoto o Yuuki?

—No que me hayan dicho. Makoto y Yuuki han estado muy ocupados con la universidad y Ren se ha puesto a buscar trabajo.

—Eso es genial, cielo —dijo.

—Sí, pero eso significa que o el _ghoul_ mentía o Haruka no se dio cuenta.

—¿Cuenta de qué?

Sus padres se miraron un momento y se sirvieron café. A él le pusieron delante un zumo que Haru miró con una ceja alzada y no tocó. Él también necesitaba un café, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle a sus padres que dejasen de tratarlo como un niño, pues eso sólo lo rebajaría a una actitud infantil. Reina cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, un gesto que Haru había aprendido a asociar con rechazo.

—Es posible que no llegasen a ti porque alguien se lo impidiese. —Haru no dijo nada, porque sabía que sus padres esperaban que dijese _el nombre_ —. Quizás se trate de Rin Matsuoka.

—Necesitamos que tengas mucho cuidado, Haruka —dijeron sus padres—. Puede que intente llegar a ti de nuevo.

Haru bajó la cabeza. Sintió de nuevo los brazos de su madre alrededor de su cuello y su voz intentando ser amable, calmarlo de un ansia que no sentía. Se puso de pie, cuidando de no hacerle daño, y se dirigió a la puerta sin saber exactamente cómo despedirse hasta que tuvo la mano en el manillar.

—No quiero una patrulla siguiéndome a todas partes —se limitó a exigir—. No quiero eso otra vez ahora que estoy bien.

No les dio tiempo a responder, y ellos tampoco lo intentaron alcanzar después. El camino de vuelta se le hizo mucho más largo que cuando había vuelto y el sol al salir más brillante. Las armas de los investigadores lanzaban destellos de diferentes colores y el olor del aire estaba enrarecido. Una amenaza constante parecía cernirse sobre el edificio, aunque la sensación no abandonaba a Haru ni siquiera cuando se alejaba.

—¡Haruka! —Haru paró sus pasos ante la voz de su madre, que acababa de salir del edificio—. Ten cuidado —repitió—, y recuerda que tu padre y yo estaremos siempre ahí para ti, mirando por tu bien.

La observó entrar de nuevo en el edificio y volvió a poner camino a casa. Al contrario que unas horas antes, andar sólo le trajo recuerdos que no quería y un agudo dolor de cabeza. Entró en su casa y se dirigió directamente a la habitación, tumbándose al lado de Rin, que seguía profundamente dormido. Haru lo abrazó por la cintura y enterró el rostro en su abdomen, aspirando aquél olor tan familiar y tan similar en muchos aspectos al que reinaba en el trabajo de sus padres.

Ni siquiera había podido dormirse completamente cuando el sonido de la televisión le taladró los oídos. Rin y él se levantaron de un salto y salieron al salón, donde Makoto no se había molestado en bajar el volumen de las noticias que retrasmitían tiroteos sin parar. Haruka miró el reloj; habían pasado menos de cuarenta minutos desde que se había tumbado, pero en la pequeña pantalla se veían agentes de la CCG armados como si llevasen horas luchando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó aún algo confuso a Makoto.

—La CCG ha lanzado un ataque al lugar donde supuestamente se esconden los _ghouls_ —resumió él en un momento.

Haruka sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras se sentaba en el sofá y contemplaba las cifras de heridos y fallecidos apareciendo una y otra vez en diferentes puntos del televisor, y comprendió en el último momento por qué las palabras de su madre le habían dejado el amargo sabor de una despedida.

* * *

No tengo excusas, lo sé. Pero dije que este fic no iba a ser abandonado, y no mentía.

Primero que nada, GRACIAS a los que sigáis leyendo. Siento mucho la tardanza, fue una acumulación de circunstancias. Espero volver a escribir de forma habitual ahora n.n

No puedo prometer una fecha próxima para el 10 porque no tengo ni idea de cuándo podré escribirlo ni de cuánto tiempo me llevará hacerlo. Pero prometo que -algún día- estará.

Espero que os guste este capítulo :D (el final se acerca o.o)


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

 _ **Aquél que nace debe primero destruir un mundo**_

Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta de su habitación para evitar que Rin se despertase con el sonido del televisor. Con pasos lentos, Haru se sentó al lado de Makoto, quien le pasó una mano en el hombro y lo apretó con suavidad, dándole ánimos. Pocas eran las veces que no sabía qué decirle a Haruka, pero sus opciones en relación a sus padres eran muy limitadas.

—Todo va a estar bien, Haru —se limitó a susurrar.

Como respuesta recibió un parco movimiento de cabeza que no pudo determinar como afirmativo ni como negativo. La batalla en la televisión continuaba, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos bandos avanzaba, y la CCG siempre se desgastaba antes. Haruka retorció las manos sobre su regazo y apretó los dientes. No podía distinguir a su padre, pero el largo pelo negro de su madre destacaba entre la mayoría de cabelleras cortas de los agentes. Estaba en la segunda línea, rodeada de otros agentes cuya función era, obviamente, protegerla mientras avanzaban, pero no habían recorrido ni un metro cuando los _ghouls_ los tiraban hacia atrás de nuevo.

Diez minutos más tarde, la CCG se retiró en los furgones blindados a un perímetro de seguridad y los _ghouls_ volvieron al edificio. El helicóptero televisivo que retransmitía la noticia en directo se alejó para mostrar los vehículos que rodeaban el edificio y la cifra de fallecidos que aparecía en pantalla superaba los cincuenta. Los fallecidos eran más del doble.

—Voy a llamar a Rin —decidió con un nudo en la garganta.

Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo mientras iba a su habitación que lo hacía para que estuviese al tanto de las noticias, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que necesitaba era que estuviese con él. Que, como Makoto, le dijese que todo iba a estar bien y que sus padres iban a volver vivos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y zarandeó el brazo de Rin con más ímpetu del que habría querido. Su novio se despertó sobresaltado, pero le bastó con mirarlo a los ojos para saber que algo pasaba. Haruka no se molestó en explicárselo, simplemente lo llevó al salón y lo sentó frente a la televisión.

—Son pocos muertos —fue su primer comentario—. ¿Tus padres…?

—Mi madre está bien, la he visto retirarse. De mi padre no sé nada.

—Deberías llamarlos.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza y cogió el móvil. Las manos le temblaban cuando buscó el teléfono de su madre y le dio al botón verde. Los tres timbrazos se le hicieron los segundos más largos de su vida, hasta que su madre finalmente respondió.

—Haruka, estamos bien —dijo con rapidez—. Supongo que has visto... —su voz se quebró un poco. Haru no quiso creer que estaba a punto de llorar—. Estamos bien —repitió—. Ya nos veremos.

Le colgó antes siquiera de que Haru pudiese decirle nada, y las siguientes llamadas fueron respondidas por el buzón de voz. La televisión ahora enfocaba a los presentadores del informativo, en un programa especial, resumiendo lo que había pasado hasta el momento mientras lo que ellos llamaban "tregua" continuaba. El representante de la CCG aparecía en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla, explicando que los agentes necesitaban recuperarse y que tenían a los _ghousl_ acorralados.

—No se han mostrado tan agresivos como otras veces —contaba— porque saben que están rodeados. Seguramente estén ahorrando fuerzas para un contraataque más fuerte, pero no los dejaremos llevarlo a cabo.

Luego enfocaron de nuevo el edificio, y la pequeña mesa central volcó cuando Rin se puso en pie sin cuidado. Makoto dio un bote en el sofá, fue el último golpe que Haruka necesitó para que la taza de té saltase de sus manos y se hiciese añicos contra el suelo y Gou salió corriendo de su habitación.

—Makoto… Hermano, ¿qué…?

Rin abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si buscase aire o intentase hablar, pero al final no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas y terminó sentado de nuevo en el sillón con una mano en el pecho, inhalando aire con dificultad. Caminó sobre los trozos de cerámica, rompiéndolos en lugar de cortarse, como si acercándose más a la televisión pudiese ver mejor lo que se retransmitía. Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato.

—Están en el cuartel equivocado —dijo al levantarse. Haru podía ver que estaba controlando el temblor de su cuerpo. La parte alta de su camiseta se sacudió con los inicios de la aparición de su kagune—. Ahí no están los ghouls que buscan, estamos nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Haru con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te has unido a ellos?

Rin sacudió la cabeza con una negativa. Movía las manos de manera compulsiva y empezó a andar de un lado para otro. Intentaba buscar la manera de explicarle a Haru lo que pasaba sin que se lo tomase a mal, lo cual era francamente complicado. Haruka tendía a radicalizar sus pensamientos.

—No formalmente. —Haru chasqueó la lengua y Rin suspiró—. Necesitan ayuda, Haru. Y yo también, y tú. ¿Crees que esto va a terminarse simplemente quedándonos en casa, fingiendo ser otras personas? ¿Qué podremos vivir tranquilamente en esta ciudad mientras yo tenga que comer carne humana para sobrevivir?

—¡Pues iremos donde haga falta! —gritó Haru, levantándose también para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. ¡Pero no vas a ponerte en peligro otra vez! ¡No mientras yo pueda impedirlo!

Se acercó a Rin, con toda la intención de darle un golpe que le quitase aquellas ideas de la cabeza, pero cuando se paró frente a él su brazo no se movió de su costado. Algo en su cabeza le impedía hacerle daño a Rin cuando le estaba pidiendo precisamente que no se arriesgase. La mano le tembló, y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue cogerlo del brazo, apretándolo más de la cuenta. No importaba, a Rin no le hacía daño.

—La cuestión es que no puedes, Haru —fue su respuesta. Haruka lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Eres la persona que más quiero, y esto lo hago por ti.

—Si lo hicieses por mí, no irías.

Rin supo que Haruka no iba a entenderlo; que Makoto tampoco lo haría. Gou, sin embargo, lo miraba con determinación. Había barreras que ni siquiera el vínculo que tenían ellos se podían superar. Rin aprovechó el agarre para acercar a Haruka y besarlo, y como siempre que aquél contacto se producía todo a su alrededor desapareció y sintió su cuerpo derretirse cuando Haru le pasó los brazos por la espalda a fin de tenerlo más cerca.

—No es una despedida —dijo Rin por lo bajo.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Haru, tan seguro que Rin fue capaz de creerlo.

Makoto y Gou habían desaparecido del lugar, seguramente para dejarles una intimidad necesaria. Se dejó llevar por Haru hasta la habitación, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo al que ya no prestaban ninguna atención. Habían desplazado la preocupación a un rincón oscuro de su mente, tratando de disfrutar del último resquicio de paz que tendrían en mucho tiempo. Les daba igual si Makoto y Gou estaban en la habitación contigua, porque posiblemente ellos tampoco estuviesen pensando en quién más había en la casa. Haru cerró la puerta por mera costumbre.

Avanzó a trompicones, tropezándose con su propia ropa, mientras besaba a Rin de camino a la cama. No era una despedida, Haruka se lo repetía de manera incesante a la vez que tumbaba a Rin y se acomodaba entre sus piernas para no romper en ningún momento la unión de sus bocas. Sin embargo, había un toque amargo en la saliva que le impedía por completo alejar los pensamientos sobre el porqué de esa situación concreta.

Haruka querría desconectar, dejar de pensar en el mundo en el que vivían y simplemente rozarse contra Rin hasta que su excitación amenazase con hacer un agujero en sus pantalones. Quería besarlo y que la ferocidad del beso les dejase la boca rodeada de saliva y los labios rojos e hinchados, y arrancarle la ropa hasta el punto de, quizás, romperle otra camiseta al dejarse llevar demasiado.

En cambio sus besos eran lentos, y lo único rojo que podría quedar después de aquello serían sus ojos tras soltar todas las lágrimas que llevaba tanto tiempo reteniendo. Abrazó a Rin como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, ejerciendo una fuerza que a un humano le habría hecho daño. Rin enredó los dedos en su pelo, haciéndole cosquillas, y Haru se sorprendió a sí mismo soltando una pequeña risa que dejaba atisbar su tristeza.

Se separó de Rin lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos y lo besó, lo beso en la nariz, en los párpados y en la frente, y en cada centímetro de su rostro que tenía al alcance. Quizás si dejaba la suficiente impronta en él nadie podría arrebatárselo. Rin suspiró y le devolvió los besos en el cuello y en el mentón, enredando sus piernas con las de él, traspasándole ese calor tan familiar. Haruka mentiría si dijese que no tenía ganas de llorar.

—Te quiero —susurró con un nudo en la garganta, y sintió que nunca lo había sentido tanto como en ese momento.

—Y yo a ti.

La respuesta de Rin llegó ahogada por su propia piel, pues en ningún momento dejó de besarlo. Haru buscó de nuevo sus labios, sintiéndose algo más vivo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a responder a los movimientos insinuantes de las piernas de Rin. Tanteó con sus dedos la camiseta hasta que encontró la abertura y coló las manos bajo la tela, acariciando el torso de Rin, subiendo poco a poco la camiseta hasta sacársela por el cuello.

Como si no lo hubiese visto nunca, Haruka pasea sus dedos y su boca por cada parte del cuerpo de Rin que ha quedado expuesta, por una piel que debería estar plagada de cicatrices y que, en cambio, está lisa como la seda, porque las heridas de Rin no sanan como las de una persona normal. Muerde un poco en el hueco que dejan las costillas y se deleita con el jadeo ahogado que Rin deja escapar. Rodea con la punta de la lengua su ombligo y distrae a Rin con besos mientras le desabrocha el cinturón y le baja los pantalones.

Sabe que Rin no se lo espera antes incluso de meterse su erección en la boca porque, aunque realmente no tienen un límite de tiempo, Rin tiene algo similar a prisa, así que Haruka se contenta con sacarle unos pocos gemidos con su boca antes de volver a besarlo y desabrochar su propio pantalón con la ayuda torpe de su novio. Rin deja de ser capaz de coordinar sus manos cuando está excitado, Haru lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo. Tiene que terminar él mismo de desnudarse, y cuando su cuerpo se encuentra con el de Rin se da cuenta de lo importante que es para él, como si su mente necesitase ese último empujón para aceptar que no podía vivir sin él.

Pero no le va a decir nada. Haru sólo lo abraza con más fuerza, lo besa con más intensidad, intentando que su cuerpo elimine todo pensamiento racional durante unos minutos. Funciona, al menos un poco. Jadea cuando Rin alza la pelvis en busca de más contacto y lo toma de la cadera para pegarlo a él. Su cuerpo arde y su erección le reclama a cada roce que le haga caso. Hunde los dedos de su mano derecha en el pelo de Rin, y con la izquierda recorre su muslo. De manera instintiva, Rin separa las piernas y Haru se arrodilla entre ellas. No dejan de besarse en ningún momento.

Rin no lo deja separarse para ir a por el lubricante. Tiene prisa, recuerda, o quizás sólo le apetece hacerlo así esa vez. Haruka desea que sea eso último. Gime cuando siente la mano de Rin tocando su punta ligeramente húmeda, y lo hace un poco más alto cuando une ambas erecciones y las masturba a la vez. La saliva se ha secado por completo. Su mano es rechazada, y Haruka lo mira a los ojos cuando le pregunta en silencio si de verdad eso es lo que quiere. La respuesta es afirmativa.

La presión de las piernas de Rin sobre sus hombros es grande, pesada. El momento en que empieza a entrar en él, denso. Haruka siente calor, pero le recorre un escalofrío. No puede mantener su respiración regular cuando Rin intenta empujar hacia delante sin éxito. Está muy seco, muy estrecho, y Haru piensa que es la primera vez que de manera tan ruda y tan suave a la vez.

Está siendo la primera vez para muchas cosas.

Cuando reúne el aire suficiente para entrar de un solo golpe, Rin gime de dolor y le estira del pelo. Haruka jadea sobre sus labios, recibiendo el beso que lo reclama, y empieza a moverse. Al principio es difícil e incluso doloroso, pero tras un par de minutos todo se hace más llevadero, más _como siempre_. Si no fuese porque Rin no puede sangrar por algo así, juraría que hay sangre ayudando a la unión de sus cuerpos.

Quizás deberían controlar el volumen de sus gemidos, porque ya no viven solos. Pero quizás deberían haber hecho tantas otras cosas que no han hecho que Haruka no cree que eso sea importante en ese momento. Rin está gimiendo su nombre, gimiendo que le quiere mientras le araña la espalda con las uñas, y Haru siente que la cordura que lo mantiene atado a la realidad se rompe poco a poco conforme se mueve al ritmo que las caderas de Rin le permiten, lento pero constante, y su falta de aliento se manifiesta en una sequedad de garganta que hace que le duela.

—Haru.

Esa vez no está gimiendo, lo llama. Haruka hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para buscar los ojos de Rin en medio de la bruma que comienza a ser su visión. Siente los dedos de Rin rodear su rostro y cree verlo sonreír justo antes de que se le escape un gemido que destroza la mueca. Haruka pega su frente a la contraria y nota cómo se resbala con el sudor. Siente una quemazón en el abdomen, un calambre en la entrepierna porque está en su límite. Susurra su nombre, una, dos, tres veces, cada vez un poco más alto, hasta que la última embestida lo hace desequilibrarse y termina con un grito que se apaga en la boca de Rin.

Apenas siente el orgasmo de Rin entre ellos. Está agotado a nivel psicológico, y las únicas fuerzas que reúne las emplea que abrazar a su novio. Se mueve lo justo para salir de Rin y se mantiene así, rodeándolo con los brazos, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo. Rin se deja besar de nuevo, como al principio, por todo el rostro. Guiña los ojos cuando Haru besa sus párpados, y ríe ligeramente ante el gesto, callándose cuando los besos alcanzan su boca para poder corresponder con propiedad.

Haruka quiere decirle de nuevo que lo quiere, pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta. Rin, sin embargo, lo entiende.

Ninguno dice nada cuando Rin se levanta de la cama. Anda de forma extraña hasta que sale de la habitación, pero cuando vuelve del baño ya no se le nota. Haru está sentado en el borde de la cama, con una sábana como única censura. Ha estado mirando la alfombra azul desde que Rin ha salido de la habitación, y sólo alza la vista al ver las manos de Rin apoyarse en sus rodillas.

—Te quiero —le dice, con un tono de voz aplastante. Haruka asiente. Lo sabe. Ambos lo saben.

—Y yo a ti.

Makoto y Gou no hacen ningún comentario cuando los cuatro se encuentran en el salón; no es momento de bromas que en otra ocasión provocarían risas incómodas y luego carcajadas estridentes. Gou está vestida de negro de pies a cabeza y lleva en la mano la máscara que le cubre todo el rostro a excepción de los ojos. Su pelo rubio y corto está sujetado en una apretada pequeña coleta.

Rin ha cogido su máscara también, pero la nueva, no la que simula la boca de un tiburón. Se ha peinado hacia atrás para que el pelo no le moleste y es incapaz de mirar a Haru a los ojos, porque en el fondo no soporta la idea de dejarlo de nuevo cuando se prometió que nunca volvería a hacerlo.

—Volveré —escucha que le dice su hermana a Makoto.

La sigue fuera de la vivienda, sin dirigirle la palabra a Haruka. Sus ojos se encuentran una vez antes de que la puerta se cierre, y Rin siente algo de alivio cuando ve que no lo odia.

.

Reina Nanase se retiró por tercera vez del campo de batalla. Incluso complementando su quinque habitual con uno a larga distancia, los avances eran mínimos. Su terreno habitual era una escueta sala de interrogatorios en la que los ghouls estaban molidos, desarmados e indefensos. El campo abierto y las batallas eran el hábitat natural de su marido, que peleaba en la primera línea.

Hiroki y su escuadrón eran los que más terreno habían ganado sin perderlo dos minutos después. No necesitaba nada más que su quinque habitual y, a pesar de la resistencia de los ghouls, el avance era incesante pero seguro. Reina miró por última vez a su marido antes de deshacerse la coleta y volver a hacérsela. Dos hombres habían muerto protegiéndola, sus únicas secuelas eran unos cortes poco profundos en el dorso de la mano derecha. Se quitó el guante roto, dejó que le vendasen la mano y se puso un guante no sólo nuevo, sino también limpio de sangre.

—Situación —exigió, dirigiéndose a los agentes que monitorizaban los satélites sobre el lugar.

No había cambiado desde la última vez que la habían informado. Existía un número desconocido de enemigos dentro del edificio que por el momento no estaba tomando parte en la lucha. Sólo habían conseguido acabar con veintitrés de los ghouls que los atacaban, mientras que habían muerto ya cuarentaiún agentes. Reina tomó asiento, preparándose para volver ahí fuera e intentar igualar un poco las cifras. O abrir una entrada al edificio para poder acabar con aquello de raíz.

—Nanase-san, debería quedarse aquí —le dijo uno de sus subordinados—. La necesitaremos para los interrogatorios y el equipo de explosivos está a punto de llegar.

—Tengo que salir ahí hasta que lleguen los equipos que faltan. —Las ciudades vecinas les habían mostrado su apoyo, pero los agentes aún no llegaban. En la CCG no habían podido permitirse alargar el golpe a riesgo de que se descubriesen sus planes, y se habían lanzado con las fuerzas que tenían disponibles—. Y mientras no haya un hueco para llegar, el equipo de explosivos es inútil.

Era Hiroki quien estaba más cerca de conseguir aquello, pero lo tendría más fácil si Reina le quitaba algunos ghouls de en medio. Desenfundó su quinque de nuevo y dio una orden seca para que la siguiesen. Sus subordinados terminaron de ajustarse las piezas del uniforme reforzado que habían tenido que cambiar y la rodearon, como la barrera humana que eran. Aquello de que todas las vidas tenían el mismo valor era una tremenda mentira.

—Iremos con todo —dijo una vez estuvieran ya fuera del alcance de escucha de aquellos que preferían anteponer su propia seguridad a la de la misma ciudad—. Vamos a unirnos al escuadrón especial por el flanco derecho. Nuestra misión es facilitar la llegada a la base del edificio para que el equipo de explosivos pueda hacer su trabajo.

Sus hombres asintieron con un grito unánime y volvieron a la carga. El escuadrón especial estaba a otro nivel, Hiroki no peleaba rodeado de sus subordinados, sino que estaba en primera línea, en aquel momento enzarzado en una brutal batalla contra una ghoul con kagune doble que usaba una parte para atacar y la otra para defenderse. Había cinco más alrededor y, al final, uno metros separado de la pared del edificio, estaba el ghoul cuyo kagune traslúcido hacía las veces de escudo.

—¡Escuchadme! —gritó poco antes de llegar a su posición—. _Aquél_ es nuestro objeto —dijo, señalando al ghoul con su quinque en forma de espalda—. Si conseguimos acabar con él, sin importar lo que nos cueste, habremos ganado este asalto.

Se lanzaron en oleadas, línea tras línea. Reina en la tercera, justo en el medio. Vio caer a dos de sus hombres cuando los ataques de sus propios quinques se volvieron contra ellos al chocar contra la barrera. El ghoul se vio forzado a usar su kagune para protegerse a sí mismo, dejando a algunos de sus compañeros sin el amparo de la barrera. Durante el breve momento de confusión en el que los planes de los ghouls se torcieron, Hiroki fue capaz de matar a dos de los tres que se habían quedado sin protección y avanzar otros diez metros hacia el edificio.

Conocían sus formas de atacar, supo Reina, y habían organizado su estrategia en base a ello. No les costó reagruparse atrás cuando perdieron efectivos, y en menos de dos minutos los habían sustituido otro par de ghouls. Habían ganado terreno hacia el edificio y, por primera vez, Reina vio a sus enemigos nerviosos. Durante un momento se extendió entre ellos una calma tensa, en la que ninguno de los dos bandos atacaba. Reino hizo un gesto suave a los hombres que le quedaban para que la cubriesen mientras se acercaba a su marido.

—Están nerviosos —le dijo a Hiroki cuando llegó a su lado—. Creo que el ghoul con ese kagune que se encarga de la mayor parte de la defensa no tiene sustituto. No hay otro igual, y empiezan a tener miedo de que podamos llegar a él.

—Si acabamos con ese tendremos una parte ganada —resumió él. Pragmático, como siempre. Enfocado en lo que le importaba. Su trabajo era matar, y redirigiría todos sus pensamientos a hacerlo de la forma más eficaz posible.

—Sí —suspiró Reina—. Lanzando un ataque en masa desde todos los puntos podríamos hacerlo en unos veinte minutos.

—Perderíamos a dos tercios de los hombres que enviásemos. Por lo menos.

—En efecto.

En silencio, ambos miraron a la fila de ghouls que se ocultaban tras el escudo. La película traslúcida de color rojizo deformaba sus rostros allí donde se curvaba. Excepto los dos nuevos, todos se veían cansados pero resistentes, exactamente igual que ellos. Si aún quedaba alguien que desconociese la existencia de los ghouls, no vería diferencias entre ellos. Pero Reina las veía.

Veía la sed de sangre, de venganza y de rencor en los ojos negros que los observaban. Veía las ganas de hacerles daño y casi podía imaginárselos riendo desquiciados mientras despedazaban a Hiroki frente a ella y se lo comían como si fuesen perros. Podía verlos torturando a Haruka, usándolo para hacerlos sufrir, como si ellos fuesen los malos en aquella película de mal gusto. Como si fuesen ellos los que comían personas.

No le hizo falta que su marido le dijese nada. Escudada por sus compañeros, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el camión negro en el que se encontraba el comandante de la CCG y le expuso su idea, con todas sus ventajas, sus desventajas y, sobre todo, sus consecuencias. La respuesta fue inmediata, apenas un asentimiento seco con un implícito "no les digas que van a morir". Reina inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y agrupó a cuarenta y cinco soldados que esperaban a ser necesarios en la batalla.

Conocía a varios. Bajo sus cascos negros que apenas dejaban ver sus ojos y su nariz era capaz de reconocer la forma de sus pestañas y la inclinación de su tabique. Los recordaba llevándole café o informes cuando había entrado nuevos, todo nervios e ilusiones. La firmeza de su determinación variaba de un rostro a otro, pero ya no había sonrisas tras los halagos, y las ganas de luchar se habían esfumado hacía horas.

Reina sabía que querían irse a su casa, abrazar a sus novias, a sus esposas y a sus hijos. Sabía que se arrepentían del trabajo que habían escogido aunque una parte de ellos les gritase que estaban haciendo lo correcto, que estaban ayudando a la humanidad. Sabía que en ese momento, el amor por sus seres queridos era mayor que aquél que sentían por el mundo. Ella misma sentía, bullendo en su pecho, la necesidad de abrazar a su hijo, por si aquella era la última vez que salía al campo de batalla. Inspiró hondo.

—Sé que preferiríais estar en cualquier otro lugar. Yo también —dijo con voz fuerte—. Querría estar en mi casa, con mi marido y mi hijo —"y mi yerno", le dijo una pequeña voz en la cabeza. No Ren, sino Rin, ese chico que había conseguido con Haruka lo que ellos no habían podido: hacerlo feliz—. Pero esto lo hacemos por ellos. Estamos construyendo un mundo en el que puedan vivir seguros. Damos nuestra vida para que ellos puedan vivir sin miedo a ser atacados en cualquier momento.

»Es normal estar asustado. Pero somos más, estamos más preparados, y _tenemos la razón_. Somos nosotros los únicos que podemos librar el país de la infecta existencia de los ghouls y volverlo a hacer un lugar seguro. Hoy no es el momento de dudar.

No obtuvo una respuesta gritada al aire, como hacía su escuadrón cuando salía a luchar. Los cuarenta y cinco hombres inclinaron la cabeza al finalizar su discurso y desenfundaron sus armas, esperando órdenes. Reina los dividió en cinco grupos: dos menos numerosos que atacarían desde los flancos del Escuadrón Especial y tres más poblados que se ocuparían de los lados y la parte de atrás. Ella iría en el de la retaguardia; quería ser ella misma quien acabase con aquél ghoul, quería darle a Hiroki la oportunidad de dar el golpe final.

—Atacaremos todos a la vez, con todo lo que tengamos. Los aplastaremos con fuerza bruta.

Estaba protegida como la que más, pero tenía miedo. Podía morir exactamente igual que sus compañeros, de maneras tan horribles que sólo pensarlo le paralizaba los músculos y la hacía más lenta. Cada vez que veía un chorro de sangre elevarse al aire pensaba que era de los suyos, aun sin saberlo. Cada vez que un kagune le pasaba rozando y abría una brecha en su traje se volvía un poco más lenta. No quería morir.

Quizás se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que no merecía la pena morir por su trabajo si eso le traía desgracia a Haruka. Tal vez si lo hubiese dejado cuando se quedó embarazada sus vidas habrían sido un poco más tranquilas, más felices. Quizás su hijo le dedicaría más palabras que los monosílabos sueltos que lograban arrancarle en una conversación. Pero no lo había hecho, y eso la había llevado a una única opción en su momento.

Su visión de repente se tornó roja. Frente a ella, la barrera vista desde atrás parecía más rígida y oscura. Era increíblemente complicado distinguir las figuras humanas del otro lado. Reina alzó su quinque, que se sacudió de la emoción que ella misma emanaba. El ghoul apenas pudo girar el cuello para mirarla cuando fue sesgado por la mitad. Reina le dio una patada a la mitad superior antes de que empezase a regenerarse, sólo por si acaso. El cuerpo cayó en un charco de sangre escarlata y vísceras amoratadas, y el kagune se disolvió en el aire como si jamás hubiera estado allí.

—¡Retirada! —escuchó. La voz no era de Hiroki, por lo que la orden venía del bando contrario.

—¡No los dejéis ir! —respondió su marido.

Reina se quedó en su lugar mientras los pocos hombres que había sobrevivido a la carnicería iban tras los ghouls que huían. Se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y buscó con la mano desnuda el kakuhou entre los intestinos del ghoul. Era un futuro quinque demasiado valioso como para dejarlo allí.

La persecución resultó en más muertos en pos de que sólo un ghoul de los atacantes consiguiera escapar. Reina volvió la primera, con el órgano ensangrentado en la mano. Lo dejó con el primer médico que encontró con la clara advertencia de que lo tratase como si fuera oro si no quería sufrir las consecuencias y empezó a quitarse el traje reforzado. El aire la golpeó en la fina ropa cuando se quitó la parte de arriba. Las cifras eran espantosas: tan sólo siete de los cuarenta y cinco hombres que se habían involucrado en la operación final habían sobrevivido, dos de ellos con mutilaciones y otros tantos con heridas graves. Del equipo de Hiroki había caído un hombre. Habían dado un gran golpe, pero los números seguían estando en su contra.

Sin embargo, Reina sabía que su papel allí fuera había acabado. Su habilidad no era tal como para entrar a luchar en un espacio cerrado, mucho menos con el cansancio que la acuciaba ya. Por otra parte, Hiroki volvía a prepararse, sin darse un mínimo de descanso. Cuando se hubo desecho de todo el traje y hubo recuperado la movilidad total de su cuerpo se acercó a él, limpiándose la mano ensangrentada con una pequeña toalla húmeda. Hiroki daba instrucciones al equipo de asalto y al de explosivos sobre por dónde entrar y qué zonas quería atacar primero.

—Haruka ha llamado antes —dijo, atrayendo la atención de su marido—. Parecía preocupado.

—Eso sí son noticias sorprendentes.

Reina frunció el ceño y Hiroki la miró con frialdad. Quería decirle a su esposa que Haruka no había sido el mismo desde el incidente con Rin Matsuoka, y menos desde que le habían revelado su profesión. Hiroki era capaz de sentir el odio que emanaba de su hijo cuando se veían, algo que había heredado de su madre. Tal vez por eso Reina era incapaz de notarlo, o fingía no hacerlo. Ninguna madre quería aceptar que su hijo la odiaba, pero Hiroki sí podía.

—Ojalá pudiésemos salvar a Haruka.

—No sabes lo que dices. Es tu hijo, por el amor de Dios, Hiroki.

—¡Sabes que ya ha elegido bando!

—¡Pues lo protegeremos! ¡Lo protegeremos hasta que este mundo esté limpio! Pero no puedes dejarlo de lado. No puedes.

Le gustaría poder decirle a Reina que no creía que ese mundo fuese a estar limpio nunca, o al menos que ellos no vivirían para verlo. La guerra sería eterna, o al final los ghouls se impondrían, como todas las razas superiores se han impuesto a las inferiores a lo largo de la historia de la Tierra. Mientras ellos respirasen, Haruka los odiaría. Los odiaría por haberle quitado a Rin, por haber matado y torturado a sus iguales, y no importaba lo mucho que intentasen explicarle que todo aquello lo hacían por él, para darle un mundo mejor, porque Hiroki sabía que su hijo no cedería.

Él tampoco lo haría si le hubieran arrebatado a Reina.

Le puso las manos en los hombros a su esposa y depositó un beso en su frente. No podía decirle todo aquello y destrozar la entereza que quedaba en sus ojos. Quizás era él quien estaba equivocado y dentro de cinco años todo aquello podía ser recordado como una terrible pesadilla. No podía predecir un futuro tan incierto como el que se iba a derivar de todo aquello, y mucho menos podía romper a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

—Entonces tengo que ir a limpiar el mundo —dijo en voz baja.

Reina no respondió. Sus ojos no tenían lágrimas a punto de caer ni estaban tristes. Aquella era la mujer de la que se había enamorado, fuerte e impertérrita. La poca gente que los conocía a los tres solía decir que Haruka era tan frío como su padre, pero Hiroki sabía que su verdadera templanza procedía de Reina. Esa capacidad para encerrar lo que sentían y dejarlo escapar sólo cuando se sentían en plena confianza no era suya.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al darle la espalda a su esposa y dirigirse de nuevo al edificio, siempre con la incertidumbre de no saber si volvería a verla. ¿Cuánto hacía que no le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que abrazó a su hijo? ¿En qué momento había dejado de abrazar a Reina por las noches? Aferró su quinque con más fuerza, en la retaguardia del equipo de explosivos. Los pocos ghouls que salieron a detenerlos no pudieron hacer nada contra los hombres del Equipo Especial recién incorporados, frescos y sin cansancio acumulado. El as bajo la manga de Hiroki.

Sin embargo, una vez alcanzaron el edificio la calma los rodeó. En la escalera hacia el sótano nadie los atacó, y el lugar estaba desierto, a pesar de que Hiroki sabía que eran conscientes de sus intenciones de volar el edificio desde los cimientos.

—Raro —murmuró, llamando la atención de su subcapitán—. Deberían estar intentando que no pusiésemos las bombas.

—Tal vez piensan desalojar.

—Tenemos el edificio rodeado. No lo conseguirían a tiempo.

Disparos. Disparos en el exterior fue lo que disparó las alarmas. Hiroki metió prisa a los artificieros para que terminasen de montar las bombas. Sin saber lo que pasaba, intuía que el objetivo del ataque serían ellos. Habrían elegido atacar desde el exterior para sorprenderlos, tal vez, o para acorralarlos contra un lado del sótano. Pero a través de la puerta entró un solo ghoul.

No había liberado su kagune. Atacaba usando su velocidad, noqueando a los agentes a base de golpes secos en el cuello. Hiroki logró alzar su quinque con forma de mandoble a tiempo para evitar una patada en el rostro. El ghoul rebotó y cayó con gracia delante de él. El pelo marrón no le cubría el rostro y la máscara roja sólo le tapaba la boca. Hiroki lo reconoce y su respiración se corta, porque de repente muchas piezas encajan por sí solas.

—Matsuoka —susurra. Y la fuerza que tenía flaquea un poco, porque ese chico ha sido capaz de hacer a Haruka feliz no una, sino dos veces.

* * *

Bueno, _bueno_. Hola. No me matéis.

Sé que merezco el peor de los horrores porque no he estado inactiva, sino que me he pasado a otros fandoms. _Traición_. Pero para que veáis que no, que no he abandonado el fic. Sigo sin poder prometeros fecha de actualización, pero queda un capítulo y el epílogo, así que esto está llegando ya al final y, aunque sé lo que quiero que pase, me está costando mucho escribirlo.

PD: ni he revisado el capítulo, así que cualquier cosa que veáis ponedmelo en los comentarios.

Iré respondiendo los reviews que tengo de a poquito, cuando vaya teniendo tiempo. **¡Feliz año nuevo, mis chiquitines! Los que sigáis leyendo, muchas gracias por tenerme esta paciencia.**

¡Espero que nos leamos prontito! Ojalá os haya gustado el capítulo y podáis dedicarme unos segunditos a decírmelo.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

 _ **Descansemos un poco**_

Una inusitada calma inunda el lugar. En algún punto no muy lejano el agua fluye por las tuberías y su sonido golpea el metal y se expande por las paredes. Pueden escuchar la respiración del otro, pesada, difícil, errática. Un agente se mueve ligeramente y Rin le propina una precisa patada en el cuello, sumiéndolo en una inconsciencia completa. Se quita la máscara con prisa. Bajo ella está sudando, y las gotas saladas se aglomeran en su mentón y caen una a una sobre el pavimento.

Sus miradas se cruzan. Hiroki no puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que miró aquellos ojos rojos. Quizás cuando Rin era un niño de doce años y se había presentado en su casa, preguntando por Haruka, y él había observado durante una hora cómo lo presionaba para nadar un relevo que su hijo no quería. Antes de que él y Reina volvieran a visitar Iwatobi, Haruka ya había aceptado y el relevo se había celebrado. La fotografía que mostraba la victoria de su equipo adornaba uno de los estantes del salón.

—Debería haberte matado cuando tuve la ocasión.

Rin rio. Una risa triste y desganada que hizo que todo se sacudiese a su alrededor.

—Ni siquiera alguien como tú podría haber matado a un niño.

Hiroki apretó la empuñadura de su arma, sus manos dubitativas cuando la alzó a la altura de sus ojos. Rin adelantó un pie y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos en actitud defensiva. Sus ojos rojos seguían rodeados de blanco, calmados, pidiéndole que lo dejase en ese preciso momento. Si dejaba volar su imaginación, Hiroki podía visualizarse saliendo de aquel edificio junto a él, el quinque enfundado, con la espalda recta y pidiendo a través de un megáfono un alto el fuego. La realidad era muy distinta.

—Me hubiera gustado que las cosas pudieran ser de otra forma —admitió.

Rin no tuvo tiempo de intentar comenzar una conversación en la que le hacía ver que, de hecho, era posible un cambio. Saltó dos veces hacia atrás, el filo del quinque acarició su mejilla, arrancándole un hilo de sangre que se mezcló con su sudor. Los movimientos de Hiroki eran más lentos de lo habitual, pero Rin sabía que en cuanto se recompusiese no iba a ser capaz de hacerle frente a sus habilidades sin recurrir a su kagune.

Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. No quería hacerle daño al padre de Haru, no _iba_ a hacerlo, aunque eso supusiera eternizar una batalla hasta que su oponente cayese de agotamiento. Hiroki llevaba horas luchando, eso debía pasarle factura a cualquiera. La espalda le cosquilleó cuando el kagune rezumó tras sus oídos. Recordó cuando Haru paseaba sus dedos por su espalda desnuda, justo en la zona en la que se materializaba su kagune, y luego besaba las líneas imaginarias que habían dibujado sus manos, como si así pudiera borrar todo lo que había hecho con aquel músculo extra.

 _No voy a matarlo, Haru_. Se lo prometía al aire, sin dejar escapar las palabras, una y otra vez, mientras usaba las columnas del aparcamiento para esquivar los golpes cada vez más precisos de Hiroki. Las bombas seguían allí, emplazadas en los lugares claves que harían que el edificio se viniera abajo con tan solo apretar un botón. La cuenta atrás de tres minutos seguía paralizada, a la espera de que alguien la iniciase. Rin intentaba averiguar cómo ponerlas en marcha para alejar a Hiroki de allí.

La posibilidad de que llevase el detonador encima golpeó a Rin justo antes de que lo hiciera el quinque que lo atacaba. El golpe en la rodilla desestabilizó su salto y lo envió directo al suelo. Sintió que la rótula le crujía al ponerse de pie y aguantó un quejido de dolor. Si conseguía unos minutos su pierna sanaría y podría continuar con la pelea, pero en su estado actual, un espacio cerrado, y prestando más atención a las bombas que a su enemigo, Rin no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Y necesitaba comer. Llevaba semanas sin hacerlo y aquella situación estaba consumiendo todas sus energías.

Ignorando el dolor que lo atenazaba cada vez que daba un paso, corrió por entre las maltrechas columnas en dirección a la puerta. El aire olía a sangre y los oídos le pitaban con el sonido de cuatro corazones a su alrededor; tres enemigos fuera. Rin saltó hasta el techo, les propinó una patada con la pierna sana y arañó la pared, impulsándose con una mano a través de una de las ventanas del primer piso.

Tenía que priorizar sus acciones. Las bombas estallarían en tres minutos si no lo impedía, y todos los que estaban en el edificio morirían, bien por la explosión, bien porque serían masacrados al abandonar el lugar. Primero debía desactivarlas, luego encontrar a sus compañeros y después acabar con los intrusos, todo aquello teniendo en cuenta que seguramente estos últimos tenían dominados al resto y la CCG estaba más que dispuesta a acabar con quien fuese, sin importar bando.

—El enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo —susurró Rin con ironía. La rodilla le crujió un poco y la flexionó. Podía volver a moverla sin dificultad—. Bien, allá vamos.

Debería confiar en Shunji y en los demás por el momento. Bajó las escaleras del edificio con pasos rápidos y silenciosos. En el umbral de la planta baja había tres cadáveres de ghouls y cinco de agentes de la CCG a medio devorar. Tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca le quitó la chaqueta a uno de los ghouls y dio un mordisco en el brazo. Excepto la vez que había salvado a Haru en el callejón de la tienda veinticuatro horas, Rin no había comido carne de ghoul antes, pero le parecía una falta de respeto mutilar aún más los cadáveres de aquellos agentes, y él sólo necesitaba un poco de energía. Su rastro por allí fue tapado de nuevo cuando devolvió la ropa a su sitio.

Se frotó las comisuras de los labios mientras corría hacia la ventana más cercana, todo ojos rojos y kagune humeante a su espalda. Tomó al primer agente por la espalda, le arrebató el arma y le golpeó con ella en la cabeza. Usando su kagune de escudo y disparando sin ver sobre su hombro hizo camino hacia el sótano. La cuenta atrás estaba a punto de llegar al minuto.

—Voy a rezar para que estas cosas no exploten si me cargo el circuito.

Las bombas eran sofisticadas y completamente tecnológicas. No había cables a la vista que cortar ni teclas que pulsar, simplemente el cargamento explosivo y una pantalla no muy grande con los números corriendo a la inversa, indicándole el tiempo que le quedaba. Calculó que podía probar con una, la que estaba más alejada de los cimientos, e intentar sobrevivir a la explosión si se movía lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡No lo hagas!

Rin miró a Hiroki por encima del hombro, con el filo del kagune a escasos centímetros del dispositivo que acababa de marcar el minuto exacto. Llevaba su quinque en una mano y un arma de fuego en la otra. Ese hombre era realmente un monstruo como para poder soportar esa carga sobre su cuerpo tras el rato que llevaba peleando.

—¿Explotará? —Hiroki asintió. Les hizo un gesto a los hombres que tenía detrás para que se apartasen—. Entonces deberías correr.

Antes de darle tiempo, Rin rompió la pantalla. El número se apagó y las luces que parpadeaban alrededor de la bomba se apagaron de manera gradual. Alzó su arma hacia Hiroki —aunque dudaba acertar si disparaba— y se aproximó a las otras cinco bombas, desconectándolas a base de fuerza bruta una por una. Hiroki no hizo amago de atacarlo, viéndose descubierto.

—No me habrías seguido de saber que las bombas explotarían —dijo Rin—. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Estás desesperado porque no puedes entrar en el edificio y necesitabas volarlo por los aires.

—Acabemos con esto, Rin. Luchemos. Si ganas, no retiraremos.

—¿Y si ganas tú, nos matáis a todos? —Rin negó con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera sabes a quién atacas. Hay decenas de personas ahí arriba que no quieren luchar, que estás secuestradas, pero para vosotros son exactamente iguales que los que hay fuera. Y da igual cuántas veces te lo explique, no conseguiré hacerte entrar en razón. Me he dado por vencido con eso.

Rin exploró su única opción de salida, bloqueada por Hiroki y dos agentes más. Alzó la pistola contra él y comenzó a disparar. Como había imaginado, no dio ni una —no era sólo la primera vez que disparaba, sino que ni siquiera había empuñado una pistola antes—, pero todos ellos se agacharon para evitar las balas, y Rin aprovechó ese momento para escapar, con el kagune cubriéndole la espalda y protegiéndolo de los tiros que apenas alcanzaron a golpearle un par de veces. Escaló la misma pared de hacía unos minutos, encontrándose en la habitación antes vacía a dos personas que conocía muy bien.

—Youko —suspiró. Tenía una esperanza algo más alta de ablandarla a ella que al chico que la acompañaba—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Lo que siempre decíamos, Rin —contestó, extendiendo los brazos como si le estuviera diciendo una obviedad—. Hacernos valer.

—Esta no es la forma.

—¿¡Y cuál es!?

Rin suspiró, negando con la cabeza. No lo sabía, _aún no lo sabía_ , pero tenía claro que siguiendo así no se iba a conseguir nada bueno. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, exasperado. Sentía que las fuerzas se le desvanecían a cada segundo, estaba utilizando demasiado el kagune y no había comido lo suficiente, y lo último que necesitaba era lidiar con antiguos compañeros que eran tan reticentes a escuchar como como los miembros de la CCG. Estaba luchando a dos bandas, él solo, sin posibilidad de ganar ninguna de las batallas.

Debería haberle hecho caso a Haru. Debería haberse quedado en casa, haber hecho las maletas y abandonar juntos el país mientras aquella pequeña guerra mantenía ocupadas ambas partes. En ese momento estaría subiendo a un avión hacia algún país, tal vez uno de esos en los que se decía que los ghouls eran venerados y respetados. Quizás así podría caminar por la calle sin tener que estar mirando a todas partes por si lo intentaban matar.

Podría no temer por la vida que Haruka, puesta en el objetivo de gente peligrosa por su culpa. Makoto y Gou podrían intentar formar una familia. Tal vez incluso ellos podrían hacerlo, adoptar algún niño. Incluso un ghoul, uno de los tantos huérfanos que Rin había conocido, sus padres asesinados por la CCG a sangre fría.

Seguía convencido de que no eran tan diferentes, pero mientras fuese el único allí que estuviera dispuesto a crear un lugar intermedio entre un mundo y otro, nada cambiaría. Aquello que vendían las películas americanas y los mangas shonen de que una persona podía cambiar el mundo no era más que una utopía, imposible de cumplir. Se necesitaba un movimiento, un movimiento de verdad. Rin lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que estuviese dispuesto a participar en ello.

En toda guerra hay víctimas. Muchos inocentes, otros no tanto, y un par de mártires. Esas muertes que provocan una verdadera reacción, que hacen que la gente abra los ojos, al menos un poco, y el mundo se replantee sus cimientos. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar nada por una causa a la que le había intentado entregar todo. No estaba dispuesto a entregar a Gou, a entregar a Haruka.

—Me voy —decidió, en aquel preciso momento. Aún estaba a tiempo—. No intentéis detenerme. Si queréis pelear, hacedlo vosotros, pero no metáis a quienes no quieren hacerlo en ello. Es indigno y cobarde, y sólo deja por los suelos a la raza que estáis intentando proteger.

—La dignidad humana no se nos aplica —le dijo el chico junto a Youko.

—Tú eres humano también.

Podría habérselo demostrado. Si le arrancaba el corazón del pecho, lo cual ahora no le sería difícil con la cantidad de energía que había ganado, le podría demostrar que moría como los humanos. Envejecían como ellos. Se enamoraban, se les rompía el corazón y lloraban. Algunos lloraban mucho. Odiaban y mataban, al igual que los humanos. Y comían, exactamente de la misma forma que ellos.

Pero no lo hizo. Avanzó hacia ellos caminando, sin obtener resistencia. Youko le apartó la mirada y lo observó subir por las escaleras, cada vez más deprisa. Los olía, olían a sangre. Se encontraban en la última planta, la mayoría inconscientes, los que no, maniatados con un kagune que Rin no reconocía. Shunji tenía marcas de haber luchado contra las ataduras y haberse dado por vencido tras casi alcanzar el hueso de sus muñecas con el roce. Parecían haberles dado la misma sustancia que usaban en la CCG para inutilizar el kagune. Rin lo liberó usando el suyo y se acuclilló a su lado.

—Tenemos que buscar una forma de sacarlos a todos de aquí. —Miró a su alrededor, en la sala había cerca de treinta personas—. Son pocos.

—Por suerte, no estábamos todos —le respondió con la voz rasposa—. Pero todos los niños están aquí. Estamos rodeados, Rin. No deberías haber venido.

Rin pudo escuchar su tono resignado. Resignado a morir, vaticinándole a él el mismo final por haber decidido unirse a una lucha que no era suya. Podía ver la lástima en sus ojos. ¿Estaría pensando en que dejaría a su hermana o en que dejaría a Haruka? ¿O a ambos? Rin lo cogió de la camiseta y tiró del hombre hasta que lo puso de pie.

—No va a morir nadie hoy. Despierta a los demás, yo iré desatándolos.

No podían perder tiempo. Cuánto tardaría Youko en no poder contener a su compañero y que su presencia allí fuese revelada era un misterio, y no dudarían en matarlos si veían que intentaban escapar. Apenas la mitad de los que había allí despertaban, confusos y todavía incapaces de moverse con normalidad, cuando los sonidos de batalla en el piso inferior los hizo saltar en el sitio. Shunji se levantó, Rin atisbó su kagune dos segundos antes de que se desvaneciera.

—Yo iré —le dijo. Terminó de desatar al último, un niño de unos diez años con el pelo tan negro como el de Haru, y corrió hasta las escaleras—. Voy a intentar despistarlos y alejarlos de aquí, pero no puedo prometerte nada. Date prisa.

Apenas vio a Shunji asentir antes de lanzarse escaleras abajo. ¿Aquello era lo que provocaba la carne de sus iguales? Sentía la sangre bullirle en las venas, su estómago retorciéndose por más y todo su cuerpo como la extensión de su kagune, en lugar de ser a la inversa. Apretó los puños y se alejó de la entrada de las escaleras, directo hacia los ruidos. Se sentía fuerte, invencible, _inmortal_ , como los primeros días en los que había abandonado Iwatobi. Poderoso.

Era una sensación horrorosa, porque sabía a ciencia cierta hacia dónde lo llevaría, incapaz de conocer sus propios límites. En el ala izquierda, donde la batalla se desarrollaba, el suelo se había hundido y los agentes de la CCG se las habían ingeniado para subir por el derrumbe y pillar por sorpresa a los ghouls que había allí. Rin se llevó por delante, sin siquiera hacer un mínimo esfuerzo, a un equipo de cuatro agentes. Nadie se fijó en que era él, excepto una persona.

Los ataques de Hiroki eran rabiosos. Rin tuvo que defenderse con su propio kagune, incapaz de simplemente esquivarlos. A su orden, los hombres de la CCG se retiraron, llevando la batalla más grande al piso inferior. Rin vio su oportunidad de alejar la atención de Hiroki de aquel lugar, lo más lejos posible de los que estaban arriba, intentando escapar. Corrió, mirando por encima de su hombro cada cinco segundos para poder esquivar los ataques. Era más rápido, por lo que disminuyeron progresivamente, hasta que saltó por la ventana y se dejó caer. Tuvo un ligero _déjà vu_ , del día en que tuvo que hacer exactamente lo mismo por la ventana de su clase en Samezuka.

El patio interior estaba desierto y curiosamente silencioso. La mayoría de los enfrentamientos habían tenido lugar en las zonas que daban al exterior, disparando hacia donde estaban los agentes de la CCG apostados en línea fuera, por lo que la parte de dentro era una especie de ojo del huracán, calmado en medio de la tormenta. No había sangre, ni cadáveres, ni bombas. Incluso olía bien, a césped y no a muerte. Rin tomó una bocanada antes de girarse hacia la entrada norte.

Hiroki tardó sólo un minuto en aparecer, pero no iba solo. A su lado caminaba, con una tranquilidad que su hijo había heredado, Reina. Sus ojos se parecían a los de Shunji, tristes y resignados. Rin dudó en ese momento de las palabras que había dicho hacía unos minutos, tan seguro de sí mismo. Dio dos pasos en la dirección contraria. No podía hacerles nada. No era justo, no era justo ni para él ni para Haruka.

Pero su mundo no era justo, y había arrastrado a Haru a él cuando no debería haberlo hecho. En ese momento se arrepintió más que nunca de haber aceptado ese primer beso.

Había sido la madrugada del tres de febrero, técnicamente pasada la fecha de su cumpleaños, que era lo que seguían celebrando. La casa de Rin y Gou se había llenado de espumillón sacado de los restos de Navidad y carteles pequeños cuyas letras formaban un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños colocados por Gou y Nagisa, que se habían saltado las clases del día para ello. Era viernes, y las doce de la noche no parecía una hora tan tardía como para dejar de celebrar.

Gou fue la primera en subirse a dormir, veinte minutos después de la media noche, demasiado cansada para seguirle el ritmo a Nagisa. Ellos no tardaron mucho. Makoto y Sousuke durmieron en una habitación y Rei y Nagisa en otra. Haruka se quedaría con él en su cuarto.

Rin estaba nervioso. Intentaba pensar en eso como una de las muchas noches que habían compartido juntos, de niños, quedándose en casa de Haruka cuando su abuela aún vivía, pero la realidad era que no tenía nada que ver. No era capaz de mirar a Haru quitarse la ropa de manera normal, lo cual era _raro_ , porque lo veía en bañador constantemente. Sin embargo, los entrenamientos de natación no tenían ese aire íntimo que proporcionaba la oscuridad de la habitación y la luz tenue de las farolas que se colaba por la ventana.

Le sorprendió más que Haruka iniciase el contacto que el beso en sí. Le había pedido dormir con él, ante lo que Rin se había negado de forma vehemente los primeros cinco minutos, pero había terminado cediendo porque Haru tenía frío y el futon era incapaz de calentarse lo suficiente. Su cama era estrecha para ambos, no podían tumbarse sin rozar alguna parte de sus cuerpos y Rin tenía su temperatura por las nubes. Para compensar la de Haru, que le había preguntado si estaba bien.

—Obviamente no —le había contestado entre dientes, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho trató de arreglarlo—. Es incómodo, hay poco espacio.

—Rin, ¿yo te gusto? —Su "¿eh?" se perdió en algún punto de su garganta—. Tú a mí sí. Mucho —clarificó.

Al no recibir respuesta, Haruka había probado medidas más drásticas, como besarlo. Y Rin había respondido a sus instintos más primarios, aquellos que estaban volcados hacia Haru de forma completa y absoluta, y lo había abrazado por la espalda y los dedos de Haru estaban en su cuello y su cintura y nada de aquello parecía real.

Como aquél beso no había habido ninguno después. Todos los demás fueron mejores, con diferencia. Pero ese lo había marcado todo, sus vidas hasta ese momento. Más allá. Sus vidas hasta que se agotasen, hasta el día en que sus cuerpos decidiesen que habían llegado a su límite. Dentro de muchos años, viejos y cascados, tomando sopa porque no les quedaban dientes en la boca.

Quería llegar a ese momento. Egoístamente, quería que Haru no lo compartiese con nadie más que no fuera él. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró a un lado, sintiendo el aire frío contra sus brazos. Sólo podía ganar a dos agentes expertos como ellos en velocidad. Esquivar. Agotarlos. No tenía las energías en su punto álgido, pero resistiría. Si se trataba de fortaleza mental, Rin estaba seguro de llevar la ventaja. Había visto flaquear los ojos de Reina y Hiroki, apenas un segundo. La confirmación de que no estaban del todo convencidos de que lo estuvieran haciendo fuese lo correcto.

Pero no había muchas salidas para aquello. Por más que Rin intentaba buscar un final en el que los tres salían vivos y todo continuaba con normalidad, dicho final no existía. Se esfumaba en el instante en que recordaba que eran los padres de Haruka. En el que entendía que lo buscarían durante toda su vida si él huía en ese momento. No sólo sería sobrevivir y esconderse, sino esconder a Haru, a Gou y a Makoto. A toda la gente que se había visto envuelta en aquella espiral de odio.

Sin embargo, Rin nunca había peleado contra Reina, y no estaba preparado para ella. Su velocidad lo pilló totalmente desprevenido y el _quinque_ , fino y maleable como un látigo, se enrolló en su tobillo, lanzándolo de cara al suelo. El sabor de la sangre escurriendo desde la nariz se le coló en la boca y Rin la lamió. Pudo deshacerse del agarre utilizando su kagune y saltando sobre la estatua que adornaba el centro del patio interior.

Mantuvo su palabra. Se limitó, para desesperación de Reina y Hiroki, a esquivar sus ataques, siendo alcanzado sólo a veces por la mujer, más rápida que su marido en cuanto a ataque se refería, pero con menos fuerza por la naturaleza de su quinque. Los cortes que Rin se llevaba en los brazos y las piernas no tardaban en sanar, y entre salto y salto le daba tiempo a analizar un movimiento más de su enemigo. Que estuviesen en un lugar abierto le favorecía.

—Te buscaremos —gruñó Hiroki. Los brazos apenas le respondían ya—. Vayas donde vayas.

Rin apretó la mandíbula. Quería pensar que si dijese todo lo que podía decir algo cambiaría. No tenían que seguirle. Seguirle implicaría seguir a Haruka, porque era extremadamente terco y ya no iba a separarse de él otra vez. Ambos habían aprendido que no podían vivir lejos el uno del otro, independientemente del peligro que eso conllevase. Decía mucho de dos personas que fuesen capaces de dar la vida por la otra.

—Lo sé. Pero no vais a encontrarme.

"Lo siento", quería decirles, "siento hacer que os separéis de vuestro hijo para siempre, a pesar de que nunca estuvisteis muy unidos". Rin se dio la vuelta, rápido. Quería llegar cuanto antes al edificio, atravesarlo y salir. Esperar que Reina y Hiroki estuviesen los suficientemente cansados o tuvieran más corazón del que parecía y no iniciasen la persecución en cuanto abandonase su rango de visión. Dos horas, no necesitaba más. En dos horas podían desaparecer.

El corte en su pierna fue tan rápido que no le dolió. En el momento en que el calambrazo le subió por la pierna ya estaba en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre que no dejaba de aumentar. Su pie derecho seccionado, medio metro separado de él. Ni siquiera encontró el aire para gritar, la impresión más fuerte que el dolor. Se sujetó la pierna, incapaz de pensar.

Reina no había intentado atraparlo sin éxito, sólo había hecho pruebas para ver exactamente dónde era más fácil rizar el _quinque_ y cortar todas las capas que conformaban un miembro humano.

 _Haru._

Sólo podía pensar en eso, tirado en el suelo, con el cuerpo entumecido de miedo. El sonido hueco de los tacones anchos que hacían los zapatos de Reina mientras se acercaba a él era intimidante. La sombra alargada por el sol que le daba en la espalda a Hiroki hizo que sintiese el estómago en la garganta. Tosió, sin llegar a vomitar nada. Su vista clavada en el suelo atisbó las puntas de los zapatos negro de Reina y la punta de su _quinque_ apoyarse en el suelo, a su lado, manchado con su sangre.

Quizás había imaginado esa debilidad que les había visto antes. En los iris de ambos agentes sólo había hielo cuando lo miraron, con el gesto torcido en una mueca desagradable. Rin comprendió que su único miedo era que Haru se enterase de lo que había pasado, de la pelea que habían tenido, pues tomaría el bando de Rin. Pero Haruka jamás se enteraría de lo que había pasado si él moría allí.

Pensó en alzar el rostro y morir con algo de honor. Su kagune burbujeó a su espalda, agotándose y extinguiéndose. ¿Qué forma le darían? ¿Hiroki y Reina lo tomarían como su quinque personal o quedaría en manos de alguien desconocido? ¿Gou tendría que enfrentarse alguna vez a su forma materializada fuera de un maletín?

¿Mataría a su hermana en un futuro, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello?

Pero no pudo, porque no había nada digno en morir. Le había prometido a Haruka que no lo haría, que se mantendría a salvo y podrían vivir de manera relativamente normal, y no había sido capaz de mantener su palabra. El sentimiento de decepción consigo mismo supero cualquier otro. No se merecía mirar a nadie a la cara mientras moría, mientras _se dejaba matar_ , abandonando de nuevo a la persona que había estado dispuesto a darlo todo por él.

—¡Rin!

La persona que ahora gritaba a su espalda.

Su rostro no fue el más sorprendido de los tres. Las manos de Hiroki y Reina se paralizaron en el aire mientras Haruka corría hacia él. Tenía cortes en los brazos, la chaqueta desgarrada, seguramente porque los guardas que acordonaban la zona habían intentado impedirle que pasase. De haber sido cualquier otra persona habrían disparado, pero el hijo de los Nanase era intocable. Entrando por el lado contrario a la zona de guerra, Haruka había ido directo al patio interior. Rin alzó la vista. Un helicóptero de la prensa estaba sobre sus cabezas. Una risa seca se escapó de su boca.

No les había servido de nada, pero Haru no debería estar allí. De todos los sitios en los que podrí estar (un aeropuerto, preferentemente), no debía estar allí, rodeado de gente dispuesto a matarlo y observando cómo sus padres se convertían en los monstruos que él siempre había creído que eran.

—Haruka, no te acerques.

No les hizo caso. Rin escuchó su nombre repetido diez, quince veces, en voz baja, mientras Haru se acercaba a paso acelerado hacia él. Se agachó a su espalda y le puso una mano en la cabeza. La ausencia de odio en su rostro sólo se debía a que la preocupación ocupaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Cuando a Rin se le acabaron las fuerzas y se dejó caer sobre él pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Si cerraba los ojos y se permitía divagar, podría sonreír. Haruka estaba allí, y aunque no debería, le acababa de salvar la vida. Acababa de salvar la vida de ambos.

—Haruka —la voz de Hiroki era tan rígida que agitó el aire—, lo siento muchísimo.

Rin entreabrió los ojos. Lo justo para ver a Hiroki levantar el _quinque_ , gigantesco, sobre su cabeza. Dos pasos que resonaron en la piedra. Su cuerpo tembló, buscó la mano de Haruka. Tenía _miedo_ , por primera vez, de perder la vida. Un miedo dado por una situación en la que ese resultado era perfectamente factible, no sólo porque la amenaza estuviese allí.

Abrió la boca demasiado tarde. Para cuando quiso gritar el nombre de Haru, el sonido de la carne siendo atravesada, los huesos rotos y astillados por la fuerza del mandoble y el olor de la sangre. Rin se miró el pecho, el lugar donde estaba su corazón atravesado por la punta del _quinque_ , la sangre manando de la herida a borbotones. Sentía cada latido en sus oídos, más débil que el anterior.

—Haru —logró murmurar.

Los gritos de Hiroki y Reina quedaron ahogados por la sonrisa de Haruka. Rin siguió con la vista el filo que atravesaba el cuerpo de Haru. Lo vio sonreírle y toser sangre, y cuando Hiroki retiró el _quinque_ , aterrado, dándose cuenta de que había atravesado a su propio hijo antes de llegar a Rin, el cuerpo de Haru cayó sobre el suyo, tirándolo a tierra. Haruka se sacudió en espasmos incontrolables.

—Por qué.

Haru levantó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba blanco como el papel, salpicado de gotas bermellón que destacaban cada vez más. Sus ojos hundidos, enrojecidos. La sonrisa en sus labios resecos y morados no había disminuido. La respuesta nunca le llegó. El corazón de Haruka dejo de bombear sangre antes de que pudiera articular palabra, y Rin sintió que la vida se le escapaba, no por la herida en su pecho, que no había dejado de sangrar, sino por la boca que alguna vez perteneció al cadáver que reposaba sobre él.

* * *

No me matéis, por favor. Por favor. _Porfavorporfavor_.

No está revisado (porque no iba a llorar **dos** veces). Me ha costado alma y vida escribir esa última escena, la cual llevaba en mi mente desde que incié este fanfic. Así es como quería que terminase, y _lo sé_ , sé que es injusto y normalmente me gustan los finales felices y fluffies pero no podía ser.

Capítulo final. Falta el epílogo, aunque no me extrañaría que me odiáseis ya para siempre y no me habléis nunca más, sólo espero que no sea el caso.

 **¿Reviews sin amenazas de muerte?** ¿No muchas, al menos? He tardado poquito en actualizar (al menos en comparación a la última vez). El epílogo no tardará, tampoco, no pretendo que sea muy largo.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _ **Si alguien no puede oírte, te acercas. Si tus palabras no le alcanzan, coges su mano**_

El crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies levantaba la calma que reinaba en el cementerio. Como en las películas, la niebla evitaba que se pudiera ver algo más allá de la tercera fila de tumbas. Makoto avanzó con pies de plomo, cuidándose de no pisar ninguno de los tantos rectángulos de tierra fresca que tapaban cuerpos recién enterrados. Hacía seis años que no pisaba Tokio, desde que cualquier cosa que lo atase a la capital había desaparecido.

Un llanto agudo que duró dos segundos lo hizo pararse en seco. Estiró una mano, ayudando a Gou a no trastabillar con sus propios pies, de tobillos aún hinchados. Caminaron entre los cuerpos sepultados hasta llegar a las dos tumbas que adornaban el rincón más nuevo y alejado del cementerio. La lápida de Haru estaban limpia y tenía encima flores que Makoto sabía que Reina había dejado allí. La lápida contigua, de la misma piedra gris, no tenía ningún nombre gravado en ella. Tampoco tenía flores.

Cogió a Gou del brazo para ayudarla a que se pusiera de rodillas sin ayuda de sus manos y se agachó a su lado. Viendo por segunda vez la tumba de su mejor amigo todo lo que acudía a su mente era la madre de Haruka, llorando de forma tan desgarradora que nadie hubiera imaginado que unos días atrás había estado matando gente. Hiroki ya no estaba con ellos. Se había quitado la vida horas después de acabar con la de su hijo, usando su propio _quinque_.

Toda guerra tiene mártires.

Pero Haruka y Rin ni siquiera habían sido eso. Su muerte no había cambiado nada. Tal vez incluso lo había empeorado. En una época en la que estar desconectado del mundo parecía tarea imposible Makoto y Gou no tenían televisión y no leían el periódico por ningún medio, intentando mantenerse alejados como su nueva forma de evitar conflictos.

—Hermano —la voz suave y rota de Gou la hizo mirarla. Tenía los ojos aguados, como él. Más fuerte, el mentón de Gou no temblaba mirando la tumba sin nombre—. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Makoto no apartó los ojos del bulto de mantas que Gou protegía entre sus brazos. Cuando apartó todas las capas unas manos tan pequeñas que eran aún incapaces de sujetar nada se estiraron al aire, queriendo jugar con su madre. El ambiente no la afectaba; no sabía dónde estaba. Gou tomó sus dos manos con una de las suyas y encaró a la niña hacia las tumbas. La pequeña hizo una pompa de saliva que se rompió enseguida.

—Se llama Sakura. —La voz de de Gou era más aguda de lo habitual por retener el llanto—. Tiene seis meses. Se parece mucho a ti.

Makoto supo que no hablaba más porque, de hacerlo, las lágrimas terminarían cayendo. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y repasó cada línea que formaba el nombre de Haruka y unas fechas demasiado tempranas. Gou seguía hablando a su lado, en voz tan baja que era apenas audible, pero como quien tenía que escucharla no podría hacerlo por mucho que gritase, no importaba.

—Nunca le diste importancia a demasiadas cosas —empezó él, también en un susurro. Gou se calló un momento, pero luego continuó—, pero te vi tan dedicado a esto. Sé que no querías cambiar nada y sólo pretendías que todo cambiase a tu alrededor. A mí también me hubiera gustado que fuese así. Todavía es extraño. Saber que no estás.

Extendió los brazos y tomó a Sakura entre ellos. La niña rio e intentó atrapar los mechones de pelo marrón que caían desordenados sobre la frente de Makoto. La voz se le cortó cuando una lágrima le golpeó directa en la frente. Makoto se apresuró a secarse los ojos y abrazó a su hija.

—No puede ir al colegio todavía —explicó con la voz rota y arrugada—, pero cuando sepa controlarse queremos apuntarla. Queremos que sea una niña normal, que tenga la oportunidad de conocer a gente como lo hicimos nosotros.

 _Tú a Rin, yo a Gou._

Querría haber dicho "gracias". Había ido hasta allí con esa intención, la palabra en la boca, pero una vez frente a las tumbas le era imposible agradecer sus vidas cuando ya no las tenían. Sintió la mano de Gou apretando su brazo. Con una sonrisa dulce y rota tomó a Sakura de nuevo entre sus brazos y se acercó a él hasta abrazarlo. Makoto enterró el rostro en su hombro.

—Puedes llorar —le susurró.

—Lo sé.

La apretó contra su cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de no hacer daño a su hija. No había pasado un día desde la muerte de Rin y Haru que no pensase la suerte que tenía de no haber perdido a Gou, de haberla podido mantener a su lado a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento.

Se habían apoyado el uno al otro cuando decidieron cortar cualquier relación con sus familiares y sus amigos para no ponerlos en peligro. Cuando el segundo aborto de Gou casi se la lleva con él. Cuando había discutido por no intentarlo una tercera vez, hasta el punto de no verse durante dos semanas, y al final, a pesar de su reticencia, ese tercer embarazo les había dado lo mejor que tenían en la vida.

La besó en el hombro, en la mejilla y en la frente. Gou y él tenían una fortaleza distinta y complementaria, y cuando Makoto se desmoronaba ella estaba allí para alzarlo de nuevo, un poco más fuerte que antes. Suspiró, tomó aire hasta calmarse y se incorporó de nuevo. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos grandes y entristecidos. Makoto se secó las lágrimas y la cogió en brazos, poniéndose en pie para acunarla.

Escuchó a Gou despedirse de Rin. Habían pensado comprar flores, pero no podía dejar rastro de su paso por allí. De todas las cosas que podían pasar, Haruka y Rin nunca hubieran querido que los encontrasen. A ninguno de los tres.

—Tenemos que irnos —susurró Makoto—. Sakura tiene hambre.

Tras depositar un beso en sus dedos e imprimirlo en la piedra, Gou se levantó y miró a su hija. El único ojo negro y rojo quedaba especialmente tétrico en la cara tan pequeña de un bebé. Le subió la capucha y dejó que Makoto la resguardase en su pecho.

Estaban en la verja de entrada cuando le pareció escuchar un sonido lejano, el _frufrú_ de un arbusto agitado. Se giró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo?

Gou aguzó el oído. El viento le erizó el vello de los brazos.

—No es nada.

* * *

Y *suenan trompetas* se acabó. Ahora sí que sí.

He reescrito tantas veces esto que parece mentira que sea tan corto. Le he dado mil vueltas a cómo había podido evolucionar la situación hasta que me he decidido por lo que me ha parecido más realista: sigue igual, por desgracia.

Al menos Makoto y Gou son todo lo felices que pueden ser. Y tienen una pequeña.

¿Qué puedo decir? Me sigue pensando lo mucho que te tardado en acabar este fanfic, pero estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho.

 **Muchísisisismas gracias a quienes me habéis seguido hasta aquí** , a pesar de la eterna espera que os he dejado a veces. Sois el alma de este fanfic. Espero que, a pesar de lo trágico, os haya gustado el punto final.

 **¡Espero que nos leamos en un futuro! (L)**


End file.
